I, Yugi Motou, am a psychopath
by YamiRox1010
Summary: AU What if Kaiba was right all along? What if Yami really was a figment of Yugi's overactive imagination. What if all this magic stuff really wasn't real. Well, he would be partially right anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys this is my first fanfiction that I just came up with the other day and wanted to right. I hope you like it and constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

I, Yugi Mutou, am a psychopath.

No, no, not the cute, little, innocent one. No, not him, he could never be what I am. I made sure of it. He will not become anything close to my true nature, not one aspect of him will reflect me. I just want him to grow into an innocent, independent man so that I can finally fade into non-existence. That's all I can even wish for at this point.

Oh, that fateful day all those years ago. I have come to hate that day for existing because on that day, June 4, all those years ago, I was born. I was not always completely insane, I grew up with normal parents and had a normal childhood, an extravagant one be that as it may, but a normal one. I was raised by my parents who took the time to love and care for me, but **I** wasn't normal. I didn't like the toys other kids played with, I didn't like the games they played, I didn't like them for the most part either. My parents were concerned to a point, because they saw I had little to no friends, but being big time investors, they had other things to look after.

Yes, I was very different from most kids my age, I didn't want to play in some fiction land and dream. At the time I really didn't know what it was I did like, I just knew that nothing I was given to play with was ever any fun to me. That was until one day when I was 5, one of the cooks in the house accidently cut himself.

I had been walking by the kitchen when it happened because I had wanted a snack. However when I walked in the cook had just slit his finger with the knife. Normal kids in this situation would either have been scared for the cook or even the blood, but me, I just stood still in pure wonder. Watching the blood drip down his hand and knife was _fascinating_. I guess the cook mistook my wonder for shock that day because he kept going on about how he was okay, but in all honesty I didn't care, I just wanted to keep watching him bleed.

This started a long chain of events that spanned a couple of years. I decided to spend most of my free time pranking all of the staff, the only problem was my pranks were, as you say "dangerous." I became utterly obsessed with seeing something bleed again. Some of the best pranks included leaving knives in the washing machine, or leaving puddles around the house near some electrical appliances. The staff couldn't even complain to my parents about me, simply because they didn't know it was me, I was that good at not getting caught, although even I have to admit they probably had an inkling. Amazingly enough I never wanted to see myself bleed, it always had to be something else, I guess it could be considered a good thing that my parents never got me a pet. See I told you I was a psychopath.

I did have one really good friend though, his name was Ryou Bakura. He lived a few houses down from me and of all the kids in the neighborhood, and school, he was one of the very few I could stand. We had met when I was 5, right around the time the cook had cut himself, he had just transferred over here from England, I don't know what it was about him, but he was okay, he would be worth my time. We hung out almost everyday after we met, best part was that he was okay with me not wanting to play like everybody else. He, unlike most of the other kids, didn't call me a freak, he didn't ignore my presence and just allowed my to talk and I would listen when he talked. After about a year I had decided that I would tell him about my secret messed up fascination. I honestly expected to run and scream calling me a monster, I mean he may not have been categorized as "normal", but he was still far more sane than I was, but he just kinda sat there. I didn't know if that meant he was too scared to react or what but then he said to me that he didn't care, that we were friends and with that came accepting each others hobbies. He did later tell though that he wouldn't help me with my little hobby and I was perfectly fine with that, to be honest I didn't want to share my experience with anyone anyways. It was a nice friendship.

Of course all good things had to come to an end. I was about 7 when it happened. I was setting a bigger prank than usual that day because I knew it would cause whoever got caught in it to lose a lot of blood, not enough to kill them but you ,know enough to leave a decent puddle and stain. I hadn't acquired a taste for that just yet, at this point in time it was just the blood. Anyways, this prank was going to require some time and some careful planning, both of which I thought I had. You see, my latest idea was to string up some knives all around the door so that the next person to open it would get hit with all of them. I was in the middle of stringing up the third one when my mother came in. She saw me with the knives and got really angry with me going on and on about how dangerous they were, like i didn't already know. That was when she realized what I was doing, I think she almost lost it with me then, she sent me to my room and grounded me for 3 weeks, she told me I was only allowed out to get dinner at 6:30 and to go to school. I don't know what pissed me off the most about the whole situation, the fact that she wasn't supposed to have been home for another hour, that I got caught, or that I didn't get to see the fruits of my labor. I guess not getting to see Ryou for a little while also made me a little sad, but it wasn't really the thing on my mind.

Those 3 weeks were torture for me. I was beyond bored out of my mind and got nothing but constant lectures from my parents about how what I was doing was being wrong and could have seriously hurt someone. Trust me I knew, that was the point guys. Apparently the staff noticed that my little pranks had stopped since I was locked in my room and decided to tell my parents about it. This is where everything went wrong. They immediately put it together that it was me, they may have not knew why I was doing it, but they put enough together that I may have needed a psychiatrist or a doctor of some sort. I knew as soon as they found out about me that I would be locked up in one of those crazy mental asylums, and that was _not_ happening. So I waited for my chance to strike I had to take them out and do it without the staff finding out and so it began.

Phase 1 of my plan was to figure out to make it look like someone broke in from the outside. I came up with the idea of putting a rock on a string and pulling the rock really hard in.

Phase 2 was to come up with how to do this so that it didn't look like I did it, the staff were already suspicious enough of me this would only confirm things. I decided to stick with some knives, my classic weapon, but I would make sure to wear some gloves so that there were no fingerprints.

Phase 3 was simply getting rid of the evidence, basically if I could get both of them without them screaming I would have enough time to go downstairs and throw the gloves and string in the trash and take it out because it was getting picked up tomorrow. If they did scream I would just shove it all under the bed and hope for the best.

Phase 4 was simply fake out everything I mean a little 7 year old couldn't have done this, right?

That next night everything went down. Everything was going perfectly to plan the break in even looked real. My parents didn't even have the chance to scream, and I had ample time to clean up and get ready, I didn't even get blood on my clothes. Phase 4 was about to start and I was on the edge of my nerves wondering if I really could pull this off. I left my bedroom door open and the proceeded to go to my parents room where I saw their bodies, to this day I don't feel guilty, I mean they were going to lock me up right? I couldn't just let that happen now could I? No, of course not, so I did what I had to. Anyways, I got near me mom put my hands and started screaming at the top of my lungs "Mommy! Wake up! Mommy!" over and over, I bet I looked like someone in a state of hysteria at that point. About 2 minutes later a maid came running in, she saw me screaming and crying at my mother and in a flash she grabbed the phone and called the police. I wouldn't stop my constant screaming and at one point someone grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away from my mother I was keeping up and the act and struggling to get back to her but the person wouldn't let me. I later found out it was the maid and she was doing what the police told her to. I guess my act was enough to convince everyone that it wasn't me who did it because I was never even listed as a suspect. Didn't really ever pay attention to the investigation after that, I didn't care enough to, plus the adults didn't want me knowing more than I had to about it, whatever.

The aftermath wasn't very pretty either but it was better than getting locked up in some asylum. First off they did end up sending to a doctor in the end, but for a whole different reason this time, apparently they needed to make sure I was alright and such, stupid stuff. Of course the police did have to question me but I had already come up with a beautiful cover story as for why I was in there, I had simply had a nightmare that night and went to my parent's room to make myself feel better, and then I found them like that. Nothing incriminating at all.

I had been spending the past 2 weeks at an orphanage, I wasn't there permanently, but my grandfather who was supposed to be taking care of me now need some time and asked for me to have a temporary residence. It was during these 2 weeks that I really began to see just how wrong I was. Nobody talked to me and I didn't try to talk to them, that and the past happenings the few nights before had me really thinking just what a monster I am. Not saying I didn't like it in some fucked up way, but I don't know it just clicked that I was wrong. That was the snapping point for me and in those 2 weeks in that orphanage, I went from a sadistic freak that didn't talk, to a pacifist freak that didn't talk to anyone. Yep, you heard me right, what you don't know was how I did it. I was still my original self, oh yes I was still here, the difference was I was on the inside now, the pacifist was the outer personality.

I will admit it was weird feeling my body move on its own accord without me moving it, but I knew it was for the best. When my grandfather came to pick me up he looked a bit shocked, he did know me before the incident, so seeing me after I guess he didn't expect such a big change. I looked a lot more my age because I didn't have permanent scowl etched into my face so my eyes looked bigger and I looked a bit shorter due to slouching that I was now apparently doing. So he helped me with my things and brought me to the car. We didn't talk much, not that I wanted to and the outer personality was too busy crying about his parents that I killed. He has no memory of what truly happened that night, he will not know the cruelties that I committed, he will only remember a made up childhood that was bright and innocent. He may know that he was bullied but he will remember days filled with fun and toys. That's all he needs to know, for he will not become anything like me in anyways shape or form, I will make sure of it.

I never did get to see Ryou again after that, I wonder what happened to him, but he was probably better off without me in his life anyways. I didn't let the outer personality know about Ryou, he was crying about enough already he didn't need to know he actually used to have a friend. Grandfather's place was a game shop, how fitting for me, the game living at the game shop anyone want to buy me?

I spent my days just watching Yugi live out his life. Yes, Yugi, for that is what he would be, he will take my place and live out the rest of my life, for I do not want to exist. I will sit in the back of his mind hiding all the cruelties and worries from him and slowly fade into nonexistence. He seemed to have a thing for games and was always playing them, and that imagination was expansive, nothing I ever had. Of course the bullies didn't let up, but instead of his thoughts being filled with ways to hurt them, they were filled with silly things about having no self confidence. Everything was going to plan and soon my presence wouldn't be needed, because I would be satisfied with the result of what Yugi would become.

Everything _was _going to plan, that is, key word being was. Little Yugi's 8th birthday present just had to fuck it all up. Grandfather just had to give him something that would mess up everything. I was close to being happy with the product and I would have completely let myself fade into nothing, into a rash darkness where I probably belonged, but no grandfather, you just had to give him the fucking millennium puzzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for all the views! I am super glad that people have been showing some interest in this story, I really didn't think that it would get that many views and so fast. Anyways, please write a review telling me what you did and didn't like so that I know what I can improve on or keep on doing. XD Now on with Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

He was becoming far too obsessed with that puzzle for his own good. At first it wasn't so bad, you just kind of tinkered with it here and there, but this has gotten ridiculous! You were supposed to go out and make some friends or something not just sit in your room all day working on that damn puzzle. You even bring it to school sometimes, just a further cause for the kids to make fun of you, what is it with that puzzle that you feel the need to do nothing but that. You weren't supposed to be anything like me and that included not locking yourself away in your own world and not socializing. You actually like people and see the good in them, I don't, so why aren't you out talking with them? I know that some of them bully you, but not all of them so why Yugi, why? I want you to replace me so why are you trying to stop my plan, please just tell me why. In the end I do know why though, I just don't want to admit it, because in the end no matter what I do, there will always be a part of me in you, the part that can get obsessed with one thing and never stop. It was my downfall, but don't you worry, even if you don't know that I am here, I will keep you from falling, no matter what.

You. Will. Not. Become. Me.

~Time Skip-one year later~

Come on Yugi! It has been a year since you got that _thing._ So why are you still trying to solve it? Why?! I thought that if I left you alone and just let you be you would just get sick of it. But no! You are just trying to spite me aren't you?! Well, I guess not everything is bad, you did make friends with Anzu. I still have no idea how you did when all you ever did was fiddle with that frigging puzzle. She just decided to walk up to you one day, I'm pretty sure I saw one of her friends dare her to though, still nonetheless she walked on up and started to talk to you. I'm pretty sure the only reason you put _it _down to notice her was that you were in some sort of state of shock that one of the girls was actually talking to you.

Despite the fact that your meeting was a little different than most friends, Anzu became your best and loyalest friend. She would even stay inside and play those little games you would bring to school from the game shop. She even would come over sometimes. I was even noticing that less of your time was being used by _it _which made me immensely happy. I was beginning to think it would be okay again, that Anzu would break that shell that you put around yourself and get you outside and maybe make even more friends.

Again I was foiled though, you still stayed in that shell of yours, no matter what Anzu said to you. She even tried introducing some friends to you, but you tried to avoid all interaction with anyone but Anzu. I couldn't figure out why though, I even can hear your thoughts, and yet nothing in your head gave me the answer as to why you refused to interact with anything. It couldn't be me, could it? I couldn't have let some of my anti-socialist self in you could I? No, no that's not possible, I made sure of it, so that you would not be me. Yet I still don't understand, why won't you open up?

~Time Skip -7 years later ( I promise this is the last one guys, but we got to get to the original story line sometime right?)~

8\. Fucking. Years. _8 whole years _and you are _still_ working on that fucking puzzle. You still have one single friend, who even I'm afraid is going to leave soon because of you, _I'm _afraid Yugi. You can't keep doing this, I'm trying to fade away here and you refuse to let me do it. The bullies have gotten worse, as I watch you walk home from school sometimes, covered in cuts and bruises from one of their latest sessions. I refuse to leave you like this and to think my original plan was to fade away in less than a month. As you can see that has completely failed, but I will not give up on you, you will meet my standards one day and take my place.

You have been coming close to completing the puzzle lately though, maybe you will finally finish that damned thing. My only concern is that you seem to actually believe the stupid legends grandfather has been telling you. Do you really think solving that thing will give you a wish or has some great, dark mystical powers? You're even bringing it with you to school again, like this is going to end well.

Jounouchi and Honda have decided to continue their "teach you to be a man" lessons once again today. It amazes me the amount of innocence you can have Yugi, I mean I think you are convincing yourself that, that is what they are actually doing. Whatever, there isn't much I can do to interfere, I have relinquished control to you now, I am just not satisfied with the result, but still you are the one in control I have no right to take over. Anyways they're playing keep away with your puzzle today, I'll admit I'm applauding them for this for doing what I have been wanting to do for a while now. You look as if you are going to cry soon though, pleading with them to give it back to you, that you hate fighting and just ask for them to nicely give it back to you. Maybe I made a mistake and made you a little too naive if you honestly think that will work with them.

Miraculously Anzu decided to show up at just the right time to snatch it back and give it back to you before you go into crybaby mode. They run away from here scared shitless, heh nice one Anzu, always liked you for a reason. Anyways she has sat back down with you at your desk and asked you the question I have been screaming for years now. Your answer couldn't have floored me more though. You are so hell bent on completing that puzzle because you actually believe you can make a wish on it. Oh, just please no. I can't do this Yugi. Oh man, I may have to interfere if I ever want to fade away.

Maybe that's it though. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. Maybe that damned thing could be my salvation, I could use it as an excuse to take care of the bullies and "teach" you how to be independent. This might be the solution I have been looking for. Then I'll finally be free from this wretched state!

But more on that later, better question to ask now: Yugi, why are you following Ushio? You look scared out of your mind and yet you are following him. This will not turn out well will it? Or maybe it will, I mean look at that beautiful job he did on Jounouchi and Honda, it looks amazing! They're all crippled on the ground and covered in cuts and bruises that are bleeding, I applaud you sir. Wait, Yugi why are you defending them?! Come on, let Ushio wail on them some more! Oh, just great you are going on the "they're just teaching me how to be a man" speech. Sigh. Like that was going to help you get away from Ushio without pissing him off, and now he is beating the shit out of you for not liking it. Maybe I made you just a bit too innocent. Now he is pissing me off though, fucking demanding 200,000 yen out you after doing that, I mean what the fuck? Although I gotta hand it to the guy, he sure knows how to milk everything from his victims. I can't wait to see how you handle this one Yugi.

After limping home from school and running through the house so that grandfather wouldn't see you, you hauled yourself off to your room and locked yourself in. Despite having far more pressing problems on your hands you decided to work on, what else, the frigging puzzle. Well I guess I can't say too much, I mean would you look at that, you're actually gonna finish that puzzle tonight. Then I'll be able to put my plan into action. I even think I know who my first victim will be. What do you know, even I'm excited for you to finish it tonight. Alas, your dream is about to be crushed though, its missing the final piece. Guess it's back to square one, course after you stop crying over it. Or...grandfather could bring the piece to you like right now telling you a boy that looked exactly like Jounouchi brought it over here completely soaked. He also left you some money in your backpack, looks like 200,000 yen, Jounouchi probably told him what happened.

As you put that final piece in I took over putting images into your mind of it glowing and such, so that you wouldn't realize I was here the whole time. Now time to have some fun, I called up Ushio telling him I have the money and to meet me at school at midnight. It was around 10 right now so I spent the next two hours making another 200,000 yen with counterfeit bills. I decided to keep in the spirit of my name sake and make a game of this, afterall that's all his victims are to him, a game to scam money off of.

At midnight grandfather was asleep and I successfully snuck out of the house. At school Ushio looked a bit pissed that I called him out this late at night but if he thinks I give a shit, he's out of his mind. Of course if all goes well tonight he will be.

"Well Yugi, you called me out here, now where's my money?" He sneers at me.

"Oh, it's right here Ushio, but I thought you might be interested in making a little extra, that is if you're willing to play a game with me." I reply

"Since when do you have a backbone Mutou? Whatever, extra money is extra money, what are the rules?"

"Simple really, all you have to do it get more bills than me and you will all the money, the catch however is that to get the money you have to stab it off of your hand. Here I'll go first to show you and then you will go."

I went over to a nearby table, and he followed. We stood across from each other. I put my hand down and the pile of money on top of it. Then I asked him for the knife I knew he had. He seemed to have a certain sparkle in his eye when he handed it over, but I didn't care, I knew what was about to happen. I swung my arm down and took a stack of bills. Finally caught up to speed with the game Ushio took his turn, took him long enough to figure out. He took a pretty powerful swing and got a nice stack, although if he keeps going like that he is gonna stab his hand.

We went on like this for a few more rounds until there was a small little stack left. It was his turn and he was looking pretty nervous not wanting to stab his hand. Of course I pretty much knew from the start this guy was going to figure out how to cheat at one point, people like him always do. He took the knife and got a better grip of it with his hand and pointed it at me.

"If I wanted the money, why would I play your stupid little game, when I could just stab you and take it instead?" He spat at me, followed by maniacal laughter.

Now cheating in a game is just wrong, right? Glad you agree with me, now to teach this idiot a lesson. If he thinks he can win just because he has a knife, he is wrong, I mean I got away with murder before , like I couldn't do it again. I walked around the table and he didn't notice me over his laughing. When I got over there I ripped the knife from his hand and kicked his shin in. After he fell to the ground I put the knife up to his throat ready to slice it, when a hilarious idea popped into my head.

"Now, you stupid little cheater, if you want to live you are gonna be a good boy and do what I say, got it?" I say in such a cheery voice.

"W-what do y-you want f-from me?" He said shakily, I guess he's unstoppable in his eyes until he's about to die and then is stupid little puppy dog.

"Don't worry it's not too bad, just going to be so embarrassing for you. What I want you to do is stay out here for the rest of the night playing in that leaf stack over there screaming that you're rich over and over until school starts tomorrow. By that time someone is probably going to call the hospital and you're going to keep the act up until you get admitted, am I clear? Oh, and if you even dare try telling anyone that I was here or even involved with you at all, I would remember that you are not my first victim and you will not last long." I replied while smirking evilly.

"Y-yes you are crystal clear s-sir." He replied half crying, oh god this was going to be hilarious tomorrow.

I kept the knife and went back home. I changed my clothes and hid the knife under the bed so that neither grandfather, nor Yugi would find it. Then I climbed into bed and let his sleeping mind take back over so that the body got some sleep tonight.

When he woke up the next morning for school, I was thoroughly excited, I mean, who wouldn't be after what was promised to be there, and oh, when we got there. man oh man. He was doing exactly as told and even better. Apparently one of the teachers was here around 5 and saw him and called the cops and they have been trying to remove him since. I was laughing my ass off, course Yugi felt sorry for him for whatever reason.

You know at first I hated that _thing_, but if I'm going to get this much fun out of this maybe it'll be ok for now. Who says I can't have a little more fun before I fade away, right?

**Well that's all for now folks! I will be trying to update this every 3 days or so, but don't take that as a guarantee, I do have other things besides this to do. Another thing I will warn you about, this is not going to be a retelling of the entire series, I will be highlighting on certain events that will play a role for later, so don't think you will see every single event of season 0 and such. Also I would like to thank those who followed and faved, you literally don't know how much you made my day when I saw that you did. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I would like to thank those who faved and followed again, because you seriously make me really happy whenever I see that, and also to all of you that take the time to read my story. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

After Ushio and I had our little game things at school changed, a lot. First off, Ushio was deemed unsafe for the school and expelled, I did hella good didn't I? Wonder what happened to him in the end, I bet it was hilarious. Anyways, second off, Jounouchi and Honda decided to stop their little teasing shit, what surprised me was that they wanted to be friends with Yugi. I guess Yugi taking a few hits from Ushio for them changed their mind or something. Not that I really care to me all they'll ever be are two idiots. Besides that, not much else really comes to mind, well except that Yugi is finally hanging out with people other than Anzu, pretty much the only reason I tolerate the 2 idiots. This little puzzle plan is going far better than expected.

Speaking of the gold piece of shit, I need to tell you of all the fun adventures it has allowed me to have. Well, I got to set a man on fire when he tried to rob Burger World, he was a fucking idiot, I mean really who waits for the kid to light your cigarette and then pull the trigger. Nobody I tell you, nobody! No clue whether or not he survived, kinda hoping he didn't though.

Let's see, I ran into my old psychiatrist, Shadi, you know that doctor the cops sent me to after I killed my parents. Yeah, him, anyways while we were at the museum we ran into him. Apparently he was there to check up on me after all these years and see how I was doing. I of course had to take over because Yugi wouldn't have any idea who he was considering he didn't exist yet. I decided to just get his stupid session over with by walking through the museum with him. Being a psychiatrist he obviously saw my change in personality from being with my friends to being with him. I tried to play it off as just me not wanting to relieve anything from my past, but he wouldn't let me get away with my lie. So I just fessed up and told him mostly everything, I obviously didn't tell him about my victims or anything that would get me sent to jail, just my little plan to, you know, fade. I told him I was using the millennium puzzle to mold Yugi into a personality that I thought wouldn't get slaughtered by the world and then just stop interrupting his life all together. I couldn't tell what Shadi was thinking, but I think he might've known about my little obsession, even though I didn't tell him, but at least I had told him a legitimate reason for my plan. I was just hoping he would leave it alone and let me do what I wanted and not give me any meds to stop my multiple personality thing going on. Sadly, he didn't, being the doctor he was, he of course needed to know more.

"What do you mean, you want to fade away?" He asked me

"It means exactly as it sounds like Shadi, I don't like who I am and don't want to be the way I am anymore, so while was stuck in that godforsaken orphanage I created Yugi to be a replacement of sorts." I replied

"Hmm, I notice you call him Yugi like he is someone else entirely. What do you refer to yourself as then?"

"I call him Yugi because I plan for him to become 'Yugi' so I find it only natural, plus he is the one in control of the body most of the time and the one that has made the friends he has not me, I have become nothing more than a consciousness in his head that he doesn't know about, nor does he need to know about."

"So you no longer consider yourself 'Yugi' then?"

"No, and I never will again."

"Then may I talk to Yugi? Since he is the one I was supposed to technically check up on."

"No you may not, he doesn't remember you or much about that day period and I refuse to ruin him with memories of who I used to be. I was the one you talked to 9 years ago and I will be the one you talk to now."

"I see you are very protective of this other personality you have created. Of course you know as a doctor, I can't let you go through your plan in good conscience."

"Then as a doctor you should know I'm not just going to throw out my plan that I've been working on for 9 years just because you tell me to."

"Patients never usually do, of course as I pointed out, I couldn't do it under a good conscience, not let's talk about my bad side shall we. I really could care less about you switching out, not like you're committing suicide or anything and better yet he seems to be the nicer side, so it's probably better for the world for him to be out, rather than you. I can fake your record and make it look like you are completely fine, and you already have your grandfather fooled because I talked to him before, so in the end it's not that hard for me to let you go, for a price that is." He evilly smirked at me.

"Looks like I couldn't have gotten any luckier in getting a doctor, I mean look at this I got a corupt asshold for one. Alright I'll bite what's your price because I really don't feel like having interfere."

"Oh it will be nothing really, all I want you to do in exchange for my services is to give me a bit of a back up plan. You see you're not the only patient I've had with your little idea, I let them get away with it too, the problem is that if I'm ever caught I'm fucked. That's where you come in, I want you to get the rest of the millennium items and give them to me so that I can sell them and get enough money to live my life out. Also I wish to help you with your little plan to make sure all goes well, I am still a doctor after all."

"There are more millennium items besides mine and who are the others?"

"Yes there are 6 more besides yours, I have 2 of them, your job is to get the other 4. I used to have one more but it was taken from me so more for you to do. As for the others I can't tell who they are just that there are only 2, confidentiality and all, but i know you will meet them soon, they do hold millennium items. I wouldn't worry about them though just tell them what's going on and I'm sure they'll hand them over."

"Ok then, but still how do I find the items if I don't even know who has them right now?"

"Well, a good friend of mine has the necklace and her brother has the rod, so I can call them and set up for them to meet you, you can figure out how to get the items from there. The ring is already coming your way, and you will meet the owner so, so nothing to worry about there. As for the eye, don't worry about that now, I will come and find you again when I figure out a plan for you to get that one. Until then, you should switch back, it looks like your friends are looking for you."

"Well it's not like I give a shit what happens to this hunk of metal, kind of pisses me off that I gotta be your dog though, but I suppose I could consider it a fair price for what you're about to do. Fine i'll pay your price doc, I just hope you don't go back on your word."

"Oh please, I may have no problem lying to the government, but to my valued customers and patients, my word is nothing but true. Now like I said before, Yugi's friends are coming for you, you might want to switch back."

I switched with Yugi like he advised and left him to his own devices knowing he would go and find his friends thinking he just spaced out and wandered off. I almost switched back to beat the shit out of Shadi though when he mentioned my presence to Yugi, thankfully Yugi didn't believe him and the coast was clear.

Shadi apparently had the millennium key and millennium scales, I didn't even know there were more of them, but I guess there are, and now I just accepted the mission of finding them all. I still don't completely trust Shadi, but if he is going to let me get away with this just like that then he is ok in my book for now. I still don't like him, but my plan comes first and foremost.

After the meetup with Shadi, life wasn't all that different, I still claimed more victims and let time go on. Kaiba has started a bit of a rivalry with me after I tied with him in a duel, I just look at it as a chance to come out every once and a while. I apparently met him back at the orphanage and now being a rich C.E.O. he found out I was the same kid. I didn't really talk to any of the kids, and the ones I did, I don't really remember so he's probably right, not that I really care, but he could help me with all of this. We all knew he wasn't afraid to use his money to do whatever the fuck he wanted, and frankly I was going to need that if 1. I wanted to get the rest of those items especially the eye because Shadi told me jack shit, and 2. I want to trick Yugi and his friends that all this magic shit is real so I need the equipment to do just that, if you know what I mean.

He actually agreed to it in the end when I told him about it. Of course it came with a price, like everything else in this world, but they really weren't bad. I only had to do 2 things and they were to let him use me in his publicity stunts for Kaiba Corp. like his upcoming Death T thing and whatever else he came up with in the future. Also I had to help him with his little brother, who he had relationship problems with.

We killed two birds with one stone at Death T when Kaiba lost in that final duel. I love how Yugi and his friends actually thought Kaiba was trying to kill them, I mean come on how would that look for his company if 4 teens got killed while going through his theme park. Obviously it wasn't real, but whatever, I beat Kaiba and told him to play along when I "mind crushed" him. Then I went and told his little brother Mokuba, that when he woke up again he would "put his heart back together" and be a new man. The brat believed me and took Kaiba back to the mansion to wait for him to wake up.

We had planned all of this out before of course right down to the moves we would make during the duel, he told me all the stages before hand and their solutions. Stage 1, I was to let things happen and the other players were to let us win. Stage 2 was to just be calm and he already told me the answers to the puzzles, not that I couldn't have figured them out, they were pretty simple, but nonetheless he gave me all the answers. Stage 3 was supposed to go smoothly and never change patterns, but there was a mishap and Honda paid the price. I mean it was just a little trauma nothing that bad, not like the blocks could actually kill him, there was a fail safe installed so if he was about to get crushed a hole would open up and he would fall down, but still never meant for it to happen. Still everything worked out, Stage 4 was just a game of capsule monsters with Mokuba, I had enough confidence to beat him, the kid was good but lacked any real comprehension of strategy for the game. It made it even easier when he planned out the monsters before hand so Kaiba and I knew everything before it even started. Lastly, Stage 5 was completely planned out right down to the cards we were drawing and when we played them. We had to make his loss look believable after all. It took a bit to convince him to lose because of his oversized ego, but I convinced him it was the easiest way to deal with the brother thing.

As for the coma thing I just told him to fake it for his brother and let his employees know he's fine. Then I told him to be out for like a month or two and then "wake up" and then treat his brother way better than he was before. If you're wondering when we had time to talk about this, basically I would meet up with Kaiba after I took out of my victims, because I would tell him where they would be and when to show up and we would talk about it. Another good thing about Kaiba is that with his money he could pay off families and even the police to keep a lot of the shit I did under wraps. Wish I knew him back when I was 7.

Everything was going great, but like I said before, all good things must come to an end. The owner of the millennium ring has shown up, and even transferred into Yugi's class. No doubt Shadi had a role in that. Normally I wouldn't let this bother me, but the owner might be a problem. Someone I never thought I would see again just walked into the classroom, Ryou Bakura. This could be bad.

**That's all for now! Next chappie will be all about everyone's favorite Bakura, with a twist of course. :) R&amp;R please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this is a couple of days late I got a little busy...totally nothing to do with too much Easter candy...and didn't have the chance to write the full chapter, but its here now and I didn't abandon it, so that counts for something, right? Anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Ryou Bakura, it couldve been anybody but him who transferred and it would've been fine, but no fate seems to like throwing roadblocks into my plans. He even has the friggin millennium ring, I don't know if that means this will be that much easier or harder at the moment. Worse though is that he could severely ruin everything, because Yugi doesn't know who he is, so if he comes over here trying to get reaquainted Yugi is going to start to question things.

I have to say though he looks a bit different, his eyes are a bit bigger and more doe like. His hair has somehow been tamed from the wild mess he had, and well he looked happier for lack of a better word. Not to say he wasn't happy when we were friends but he never looked so, i don't know, innocent.

Shit. I knew he was going to come over here, course it was the teacher's fault for sitting him right next to Yugi, but still you couldn't have given me anymore time to plan? He doesn't seem surprised that he has to introduce himself though, maybe after 9 years of not seeing me, he just forgot about me. It would be better for everyone if that were true, hopefully it is. I mean I could just get him to bet the ring up in a game, win said game, and everything would be fine and dandy.

Yugi and his friends are attempting to absorb him into the group, they think that by pestering the shit out of him about games he will just come over to the dark side, course if he is anything like when we met like hell is that going to happen. Although, it has been 9 years, a person can change, but he is just as timid around new people as I remember. Course now he seems more shy rather than un-trusting of the general population. Right now I don't have time to worry about that, I have to figure out how to get the millennium ring from him all while keeping up my act for Yugi.

Ryou was absent the next day, Yugi and the rest of them are going to go over to his place to make sure he is ok and stuff, considering what that gym teacher did to him yesterday. Anyways, when we got there he didn't want to let us in at first, he almost looked scared to see us, but then he just completely changed expressions and seemed perfectly willing to let us in, he almost looked like he did back when we were little. I didn't like this naturally, it was too weird and I knew right away something was up. Yugi, however, he sensed it, but like all the murdered girls in those horror movies he brushed it right off.

He invited the gang to play a game of Monster World. He had a bunch of figures that looked eerily like us considering he just met most of us today. The game started off simple enough, just your normal tabletop RPG. That is until Honda just passed out right down onto the table, and then we were able to hear his voice seemingly come from the character. Jounouchi got angry thinking Ryou used some magic to put Honda there and rolled the dice for his turn, that's when Ryou said that because it wasn't his turn he would be punished as well and then Jounouchi was in the same state as Honda. Anzu and I could hear Jounouchi from his figure too now, and the things were even moving on their own too. I actually didn't know what to make of this, magic was never real so what was the trick, and I knew I had to find it fast so that he couldn't get to Yugi and do who knows what to us. I mean, he never took part in the shit I did back at the house but he must be a little crazy for not running the second he found out about my little hobby, right?

I was on that train of thought when all of a sudden Yugi and Anzu both tell Ryou to allow them join their friends down there. I didn't know if I wanted to be proud of him for being brave to go into that or shoot him for being so self-sacrificing, same went to Anzu. Ryou the chuckled and said they were idiots, but said he was more than happy to allow them to join them. Yugi was thinking that because I was here, even if his soul was sucked out I could just take over the body. Maybe after this I will introduce myself and set some boundaries, I will not let him get himself killed because he thinks I'm just gonna come and fix it. That was when I saw it, over in the corner of the room there was a light that was swirling different colors, like the kind they use to hypnotize people. Anzu went down first, guess she's pretty receptive to that stuff, but I took over quickly and gave Yugi the illusion of being inside the game of Monster World. I'll think of something to get the others to believe this happened too later, probably work off of their grogginess from the hypnosis and just make them think it was all real. Yeah, that sounds good, but more importantly, what the fuck was Ryou doing?

"Alright Ryou what the hell is all this?" I half yelled half asked.

"Oh calm down Yugi, they're going to be fine, I just put them to sleep so I could get you alone for a few fucking minutes, I mean it's been 9 years here I can't catch up with an old friend?" He replied calmly

"So you do remember me?"

"Of course I do, you were the only one in that whole damned neighborhood I could stand, probably didn't help that we lived in the rich side of town full of brats and pricks. But the past is in the past, I want to catch up and hear about the 9 years we haven't seen each other, maybe trade some stories."

"I guess some explaining is in order, it seems we both have changed a bit haven't we, still I want to know how you managed to make all this happen and how to wake them up, then we can talk."

"And here you were fun, maybe you really have changed over the years, but calm your ass down, I told you they're fine, I put them in a state of hypnosis and they won't wake up until I tell them to. Also, yes, I saw your eyes find the light in the corner and yes that is how I did it. As for the figures, they're just little robots pre programmed and have been recording your voices since you walked in so it could simulate 'being trapped.' Not a bad trick eh?"

"Who said I wasn't fun, and for the record not bad if I do say so myself, you even had me a little fooled. Also I think you misunderstand the situation, I could give less of a shit what happens to them, they're not my friends, they're Yugi's. That's the only reason I'm even making a fuss. Now are we going to continue sitting at this table where we practically have to yell to be able to hear each other or do you have a more comfortable place to catch up?"

"So he is still there and here I was worried! How about we go over to the couch and I'll grab us some soda."

"Sounds good to me, so tell me what happened with you after I killed my parents?"

"So it was you! Always did wonder that all these years, you do have to tell me how you did it, I may not have wanted to take part in your hobby, but those stories were always the best around town. As for me my parents decided that somehow because your parents died and I was friends with you, that somehow they were going to get hitched, so they took Amane and I and ran off to England. Things were good for a couple of years, but then the bitch decided she was going to start cheating on dad and things got bad. She brought the whore to the house when dad wasn't home and banged him after locking Amane and I in my room. That was pretty much my last straw and I wasn't going to let that bitch just do whatever she wanted, so one night after she stupidly let her little fuck buddy use a steak knife during dinner I snatched it after putting on a pair of gloves and got the spare key to my room so I could get out. They always went to sleep after having sex and I took that time to strike. I stabbed her in the throat and when he woke up just put the pillow over his face so he couldn't breathe, I didn't kill him though, I just made him pass out, he was going to be my scapegoat after all. I placed the knife in his hand and went back to my room and locked us back up. Amane was cowering the corner when I can back though, crying about how I looked so scary. I'm pretty sure she saw what went down and being the age she was she didn't know how to keep a secret so I went and got the knife one more time and did what I had to do. I replaced the knife and waited for dad to come home setting the scene to make it look like I didn't do anything. I got away with it too, dad had then decided to send me to a therapist to make sure I was going to be alright, like some quack with a degree could do anything, but I got stupid weekly sessions. Those lasted for about 6 months, during that time dad started going on more and more excavations and tried to avoid me as much as possible, late at night I would hear him say that I looked too much like them to look at. I didn't like that, don't know why, but it bothered me deep in my core somewhere. Something told me that I needed to change that I wasn't normal in any sense of the word and so I did. I'm taking a wild guess from how we met again that you know how I did, although you seem to be farther along than I at disappearing. Anyways, I guess I wasn't subtle enough when doing it because my dad sent me to a psych ward. I was there for 7 years, I was released last year after they decided that I was 'better' and that some sessions with a psychiatrist would only be mandatory from there. I lucked out with that though, seems I got a corrupt doc and he gave no shit that I was trying to replace myself. After that dad thought it would be best to move back to Japan and so did the psychiatrist apparently if you know what I mean. The doc was the one who came to the school and told them to put me in your class, I think he wanted us to meet or something, but yeah that has been the last few years of my life."

"Damn I'm surprised you're not more fucked up by that story. Did Ryou already in control when you were in the ward?"

"Yeah, maybe I gave up control a little early, especially for that place, I think I may have broke him a little too much, plus he knows it was me who you know killed them. Does Yugi know about you?"

"Hell no, I want him to not know the cruelties I bring, I want no part of him to have even a hint of me, the worst he's seen are the bullies."

"So he knows as much about this as the rest of the world does, probably should've done the same, I thought that by letting him remember he would hate so much to obliterate me, but it had the opposite effect, so I just convinced him I was the spirit of this ring who wanted revenge. Been keeping up the act, but no matter what I do he won't hate me and just get rid of me."

"Well I knew I was making Yugi an innocent pacifist so I knew that strategy wouldn't work too well in my favor seems like you did the same and didn't anticipate the results. He just barely knows I exist at the moment and he assumes I'm from the puzzle since I 'showed up' when he solved the damn thing."

"So we are in the same boat, the doc did say there was 2 other patients like me and not to worry that I wasn't alone or some shit like that."

"That psychiatrist interests me, what was his name?"

"The doc? His name was Shadi."

"Well what a coincidence we have here, you'll never guess what happened to me."

At this point I went on to tell him all the details right down to meeting Shadi again and what he wanted me to do.

"So what is it gonna take to convince you to give me the ring?"

"Honestly not much, I just need the same help as you so how about this, we create this whole entire set up, where I'm a revenge filled thief and you an amnesiac pharaoh who have been locked away for, oh I don't know, 5000 years and make this big ol' show that at the end we both 'move on' and leave them for good."

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad, plus I have already been making them all think magic is a thing so that will play right along with it and I have Kaiba on my side so he can set up some other things if we need them, I already have a deal with him so that's all good. Then at the end we'll set something up so that Shadi gets these dumb ass items and we're good."

"Well then, it sounds like we have ourselves a plan. I guess it was a good thing that we met up after all these years." He smirked

"Yes it seems so, now let's setup our little show, starting with the game right here. I can take care of Yugi's mind and you Ryou's but I'll need the hypnosis thing to get this same 'magical journey' into theirs." I said

We then woke up the others slowly and used the device to tell them the story of what "Bakura"- as we are going to call him- did and how I apparently saved them all. We went home assuring Ryou he was safe and the next day he was back and happy. He made this cute little diorama that had me on the floor bawling, while the others were calling it a token of friendship. Now its time to figure out how to move on to the next stage of the "story."

**Ok guys that's all for now, I'm sorry about that long speech bubble about Ryou's back story but I didn't want to put one set of speech into paragraphs, mostly because I didn't really know how while keeping it looking natural. Anyways this is a wordy enough of a chapter by itself so I'll stop here for now. Next up- Duelist Kingdom! Please R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Welcome back to your regularly scheduled programming! I'm going to tell you right now that Duelist Kingdom will be split into two chapters since it would be ridiculously long if I didn't. Anyways, I am sorry this is a bit late **_**again**_**, but this time it is an actual excuse I have this HUGE project due like on friday and I needed to focus on that, like I said before I do have an outside life off of here. I hope you enjoy and please leave me some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Now that I have Bakura on my side things should be going smoother. Although, I feel like each time I think that lately, the universe just tries to fuck me over in anyways it knows how. Maybe I should just stop reflecting on things, but I can't help it I mean how else am I supposed to process all the shit that keeps flying right at me at every waking moment. Speaking of shit flying at me out of fucking nowhere, Kaiba and I met the other day when he said he had something important to tell me. Apparently he is starting his next publicity stunt.

He decided to team up with Maximillion Pegasus and put on this big tournament but since it got around that I had defeated Kaiba, I would be the one competing and going for 1st place. Now when I made the deal with Kaiba to basically be his dog, I knew I was going in for stuff like this. I didn't want to be, but I accepted that fact, the only reason I didn't complain one peep was for 1 reason alone: Pegasus had the millennium eye. I guess getting Kaiba was a huge asset after all, I mean I didn't even have to wait for friggin Shadi to come and show me where these things were, they were practically coming to me.

I had to come up with a plan now though, I knew it would not be hard to get Yugi to go to the tournament as long as there was an invitation, but how do I make it connected to magic so that I have a reason to take the eye. Turns out Kaiba was once again one step ahead of me with that too, I have a feeling this will start to piss me off later, for now I'll take anything that will make this who bit of nonsense any easier. Turns out Pegasus is pretty much a lunatic and thought it would be hilariously fun to make it look like he could read minds with his millennium eye. Where did he come up with the reading minds thing, you ask? Absolutely nobody has any friggin idea, but you know what I really don't care. So long as this tournament goes smoothly he can be a crazy motherfucker all he wants.

The next day Yugi received a package in the mail from Pegasus with a video tape inside. Man did he do a good job with that tape, it even had a few frames on there for the first like 30 seconds for hypnotizing everyone else in the room to be "frozen." He left a long ass message on there for me though, I put Yugi to sleep with dreams of a duel where he was reading our minds going on. The message was mostly him introducing himself and saying that he would gladly give up the eye seeing as he had no true use for it, just too much money and not enough to spend it on. He told me the details of the tournament and how it was going to go, like who I would duel so I could prepare ahead of time. The last part of the message was to tell me what the end of the video tape was going to be and how I was to make it look like I lost so that I was "blackmailed" into going to the tournament. Also apparently grandfather was supposed to lose his soul within the last few frames of the tape, or something along those lines. I just rolled with it and made sure the memories Yugi had of this tape ended correctly.

Even though he warned me ahead of time of what was going to happen, even I got a bit worried when grandfather just passed out. I knew all we had to do was snap him out of the hypnosis, still nevertheless it was a bit scary. Yugi was in a panic attack for about 10 minutes until his friends calmed him down. I was going through the never ending apologies for failing him trying to sound guilty, I'm guessing it worked since he never questioned it.

We were scheduled to get on a boat to the island in a couple of days. If I only knew how annoying that boat ride was going to be. First off, Jounouchi being a fucking capital d-Dumbass jumped off the boat to save the Exodia cards happened. Then Yugi jumped in after him giving me a heart attack. I honestly don't know who will suffer more when I'm done Haga or Jounouchi. It's a close tie right now, leaning more towards Haga, but very very close. Plus Jounouchi wasn't even supposed to be there at all in the first place, but no he insisted on helping. It didn't help my temper when I found out that Anzu and Honda decided to sneak on as well. Here I thought this was going to be a easy relaxing tournament.

When we finally got to the island we were lead to a huge open space so that Pegasus could give some grand starting day speech and explain the rules. Hearing all this before I pretty much just tuned all this out not giving two shits. Yugi seemed to be nervous for some reason, but more than anything he was determined to get in there and beat Pegasus. Little did he know that he had nothing to worry about, but from his standpoint I guess that would be a normal response to this whole thing.

Haga didn't even give us two minutes before forcing us into a duel. Yugi let me take over, but I had to leave him awake as he now was supposed to be my partner of sorts and not blacking out every time I showed up. He has been calling me his "other self" ever since we had that monster world incident, it's comical just how true that is, but he doesn't know that. I didn't really care too much about leaving Yugi awake because now that I had an audience every waking minute I couldn't do anything all that fun anyways. Still I liked having control of the situation and with Yugi around I didn't have that. Oh well, Haga went down like a bitch and I got my starchips. 7 to go.

The rest of the day was uneventful for me, I didn't pay much attention to it. Gist of it was Jounouchi had a couple of duels, both of which I needed to give him hints on how to win, how the hell does he think he can win this tournament again? Anyways gained another girl to the group named Mai after she lost to Jounouchi. That other kid lost his name had something to do with dinosaurs, I didn't care enough to remember. Yugi had a duel with some fisherman kid who had some tragic event or whatnot, again didn't care enough to remember. Then we just set up camp. I needed 5 more starchips now, but I already knew who I was going to win them from. Nothing all that exciting happened during the first day.

Well there was this one little event where apparently Pegasus hired some dumbass to play the "ghost" of Kaiba. I swear I almost pissed myself when I heard this. I mean, come on Pegasus, really?! I of course kicked his ass regardless and got my star chips for it. We then ran into Mokuba a little while later terrorizing everyone and going on about being kidnapped by Pegasus. I knew it was bullshit since Kaiba was in on this whole plot, but still they couldn't have at least told the kid what was happening, even I got to admit that was a little mean.

Now night was where things got interesting. Firstly, another good friend of ours decided to sneak to the island with us. Who else but our dear friend Ryou. Mai had disappeared off to somewhere, I wasn't too worried though, it was just a tournament and she could take care of herself, she was the oldest of all of us. Bakura took over at some point and hypnotized them rest of them again, leaving just him and I to talk. You would think we would have to get a new method for all of our plans but what works, works, right?

"So you decided to come on this little trip as well?" I asked honestly curious

"No, not originally anyways, but I got a call from that Kaiba kid, he said you might need some help pulling off some behind the scenes stuff and convinced me to come along." He replied

"No idea what he could be talking about in all honesty, unless he has something up his sleeve. Come to think of it we saw Mokuba earlier who said Pegasus kidnapped him to take over Kaiba Corp. Maybe it has something to do with that."

"I don't know he didn't tell me, but I do have an idea as to how we could play with me being the villain and that kid being a victim."

"I don't think bringing Kaiba's little brother into this anymore than he is, is such a good idea."

"Nothing will happen to him I'm just going to make your friends over there think I am even worse than they thought. Don't worry Kaiba is on his way over here as we speak, I'll sneak off at night tomorrow and throw the plan by him then and set it up with Pegasus. He already knows I'm here so I can probably get access to the castle to go and talk. Plus according to Kaiba there are cameras all around the island, so he could be listening right now for all we know."

"Well what's the plan or are you just going to leave me a surprise?" I smirked "Anyways sounds like all is going well then. Oh! By the way I came up with a devilish idea while walking around this island. If we really want to make you look bad, how about when I finish off Pegasus, you go and visit him that night and steal his millennium eye from him, except you make it all "bloody" and make it look like it was ripped out."

"Dude, that sounds like an awesome idea!" He smirked back. "Alright I'll be off then, oh, and just so you know the dweebs won't remember this, but Yugi and Ryou will think a shadow game happened. Also Ryou will think when I lost, you sent me to the shadow realm and " freed" him again. As for them they will think they had some stress induced dream. I'm sure neither of us feel like going through the trouble of making them think this actually happened, plus this will delay them from knowing of our presence for a little longer.

"Alright, then it's settled. I'll see you around then." Devilishly smiling at this plan.

"See you around _Pharaoh_." Laughing as he gave Ryou control.

I think he is going to severely annoy me later with this stupid nickname. Until then we have a wonderful partnership going on. I'm almost looking forward to seeing Kaiba later just to see what all of this is about.

Of course the night couldn't end there peacefully. Turns out when I said I shouldn't have to worry about Mai I was giving her way too much credit. She lost to some "Player Killer" that Pegasus sent out on his island to knock out a bunch of the contestants. They seriously suck for the name they were given, but then so do half of these contestants. I dueled him and got her star chips back because Yugi felt it wasn't fair or something, another one of those duels I didn't feel was worth my time to pay attention to was what it came down to. All you need to know is she is still around nothing more there really.

The next morning we decided to head towards the castle some more to look more competitors and who better to run into then Kaiba-boy himself.

**Annnnnd that's all folks for today's chapter. Now with my paper out of the way my updating should get back to normal I'm sorry about it ever getting messed up in the first place and should it get messed up again I will leave some forewarning next time. R&amp;R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy! Well looks like spring break is on so I might get myself ahead on some chapters so that if anything comes up I can still upload on a regular schedule. Anyways enough about my life and on with the story you are coming back to read to which I can't thank you enough for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Well what do you know, Bakura wasn't kidding when he said Kaiba was coming. Unfortunately we didn't get a chance to talk because Jounouchi decided he needed to prove himself to Kaiba by beating him in a meaningless duel. Jounouchi of course lost and Kaiba stormed off the go and demand Pegasus give him brother back. Yugi had offered to let Kaiba come with us and beat Pegasus together, Kaiba of course took the wise choice and denied. Trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't be with this group either, they get on my nerves too much.

After Kaiba took off Jounouchi took an hour to sit a pout because he lost. You would think it would click to him that if he didn't want Kaiba calling him a dog all the time, that the answer would be not to act like one all the damn time. As everyone knows it doesn't register in his head at all what so ever.

Jounouchi took off a while ago to go to the bathroom apparently, but he hasn't returned for over 15 minutes. Honda and I are just thinking he is just taking a shit, while Yugi, Anzu, Ryou and Mai are thinking some horrific thing must have happened to him. What do you honestly think a former gang member got kidnapped and forced to do something? Do you think he is being forced to duel in some hidden arena and he has no fucking clue what he is doing like always and is desperately begging for my help? Well _of course_ he is! I can't even comprehend how he survived in a gang since middle school when I hear a story like this about him. Way too long story short, we ran through a cave, found Jounouchi, saved his ass, and met some twins.

Oh yes, the twins. Another set of player killers it seems, who are literally about to be corpses if I have to listen to them rhyme one more sentence. That duel was by far the most agonizing one in my life, and I was even told about it before hand! Although Pegasus didn't mention the rhyming in his little message. Not only were the twins-whose names I didn't even bother asking- beyond annoying, I was forced to tag team with Jounouchi, in other words I had to hold his hand through the duel while he was being stupid enough to get caught up in their dumbass riddles. I managed to still kick their asses even with the dead weight to my right and now both Jounouchi and Yugi had their 10 starchips to get into the castle.

It was going to be a straight easy shot into the castle from here. At least, that was what I thought until we reached the stairs. I was too optimistic for once in my life, don't worry it won't happen again. What was I saying? Oh, right, stairs. Now when we got to the stairs Kaiba himself was there to greet us.

"Yugi! I demand that you duel right now for your starchips!"

All that was running through my head was how this wasn't apart of the plan. Pegasus said in his message that after the twins we should have a straight shot to the castle, so why was he allowing Kaiba to duel me? I guess this was just part of the plan that I hadn't been informed of, probably came up with it while they were talking inside, a cool publicity stunt or something, who knows. Yugi just accepted his duel and I took over. At first I was going to leave him awake like I had been for this whole tournament for the most part, but once we got to the place we were supposed to duel Kaiba informed me that he picked a spot where we could duel, but also talk without the rest hearing. Good enough for me anyways, so I put Yugi to sleep and took over full control, reminding myself to reassemble the missing memories later.

"So Kaiba, what's the deal here? I know this wasn't apart of the original plan." I asked.

"No, no it wasn't." He replied with an angry tone. "Turns out teaming up with a crazy freak wasn't the smartest of my plans. He has Mokuba chained up in a dungeon in the basement of his castle and won't let him go unless I duel him for Mokuba and he says the only I can do that is to get the required starchips. There aren't enough contestants left on the island to just duel some 2nd rate dweebs into submission, so I came after you."

"Wait, taking Mokuba wasn't part of the plan then? Also, wouldn't it have been easier to just duel Jounouchi if that was the case and what about the plan with me winning and shit?"

"Of course it wasn't part of the plan! I could give less of a shit what happens with this whole tournament I made my money, but Mokuba was never supposed to be part of it. As for the dog it would have been too suspicious. Think about it I say all the time that he isn't worth my time, why would I be suddenly wanting to duel them."

"So you're saying Pegasus betrayed us and now we really do have a rescue mission on our hands not just a bet to wake someone from hypnosis?"

"I wouldn't so much say betrayed, as I would say bat shit crazy, but yes in a sense. The original plan is no longer apart of this now I'm afraid, though I'm sure waking up your grandfather from hypnosis won't be hard I mean you do it to them all the time."

"Unfortunately that wasn't the whole plan remember, I know my grandfather is fine, but my own plans were supposed to progress with this tournament remember? Plus I need his millennium eye to give to Shadi, so if I let you kick me off here I'm screwed."

"We're talking about getting a 10 year old kid out of the dungeon of a psycho and you're more worried about your stupid ass plan for disappearing!?"

"Not that you would understand, sir I think I'm perfect in all ways, but its not like he can actually keep the kid locked down there forever its called kidnapping for a reason. Just report to the police and sue him, I don't see why you are making such a huge deal over this."

"I can't believe you don't see what is wrong with this situation! It doesn't matter about later think about right here and now! We don't know what he could be doing to Mokuba right as we speak!"

"Oh please Kaiba even if he is a little crazy he has an image to keep up, do you really think headlines reading: _Children's game maker captures and tortures child_ will be good for him? Worst that is going to happen is Mokuba is a litte more afraid of being alone since he got kidnapped while you were in a supposed coma. Why don't we just make Mokuba part of the prize for winning like with grandfather. Then everybody is happy."

"Yugi, or whatever you want to be called, you need to understand right now that I am not leaving this island without my little brother."

"So don't, just sit back and watch while I go in and win the tournament and get him back safe and sound."

"No and that's final so you can either lose this duel or I'll be forced to take extreme measures." His voice was getting more threatening by the sentence.

Keep in mind we were also having a duel as this conversation was happening. So he went and did something none of us could have predicted. When we were down to the last move, where I only had to make one last attack to win, he went to the edge of the tower we were on and told me to either surrender or he jumped. The rest were staring in absolute shock and horror wondering what I was going to do.

"Kaiba! What the actual fuck?! You think this is the fucking answer to getting your little brother? What happens if I attack and do get your little brother back? You want him to walk out of there to find out his brother killed himself? Huh? Get real Kaiba and get down from there! Let go of your stupid ass pride and this wanting to be the hero and just do this rationally. You know your little brother will come back either way so don't act like this is the fucking end!" I all but screeched at him.

"I already told you once either you let me win this or I jump."

"You know what fine then! Celtic Guardian attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I called out to teach this idiot a lesson. Then my attack was interrupted by a loud:

"STOP!"

Yugi forced me out of control and threw me to the back of his consciousness. He started crying and fell to his knees and surrendered the duel to Kaiba. When the hell did he wake up is all I could think and since when could he take control back? Whatever the reason he was very scared of me now thinking I would do anything not to lose, even kill. Well he better not find out about what happened before I met Kaiba because if he was this bad over pushing some teenage bastard of a billionaire over the edge then he really doesn't want to know what I did to his bullies.

He is vowing in his head to never duel again and now that Kaiba has all his starchips, he has lost all hope of ever seeing his grandfather wake up again. The best part is that Mai has actually come through for once and got all the starchips I won back for her back and plus a couple so he can get through the door. The only problem is Yugi is too scared of me to trust himself to walk through that door. Then I have to say the most pathetic excuse for a duel happened Anzu challenged Mai for the starchips, in an attempt to get him to at least try and move forward from this. Like I said before Pathetic, Anzu has only really dueled against Jounouchi and Mai can't even beat him so how she won those starchips is beyond me, but that wasn't the worst part! Mai surrendered to Anzu! We all knew she could win, Anzu didn't have that kind of skill, but still god, the girl who only knows how to talk with one word and its many variations A.K.A. friend beat an actual duelist with the power of her "friendship." I am losing all hope for anything sacred at this point.

Yugi eventually accepted the starchips after Anzu actually get in a duel for him, although I half suspect it was just to make everyone shut up with their speeches that he didn't want to listen to. We then went to the door and got ourselves in even if the rest snuck in, but now us three were in the finals and I had to try and figure out a way to win Yugi's trust back. Here I thought Bakura was supposed to be the villain, but no fate just has to fuck with me until the very end. This should be an interesting next day of the tournament.

**Did I say 2 chapters for Duelist Kingdom? I meant three apparently, I originally had the Kaiba duel a lot shorter in my head, but once I started writing I came up with this instead and I thought it tied in better with my storyline. Anyways that's it for today y'all I will be finishing DK next chapter and stuff. Also I want to say that I did set this story to follow the manga storyline, but since I don't have the manga on hand to reference I am using an episode guide for the anime so if some extra things are in here that shouldn't be I'm sorry but they fit in well with what I am doing. See you next time! R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so happy right now because I got another follower and fav for this story which made me shriek with happiness at a very high pitch. XD Also I can't believe the story has so many views! Thank you all seriously! Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

When we got into the castle we were led straight to a humongous dueling arena. Well stage is a better term to use, but you get the point. Inside the duel box Kaiba and Pegasus were about to start a duel. Well at least we got to see the duel that Kaiba almost killed himself to have. At first it looked as though Kaiba was in the lead, but you could see that Pegasus was just toying with him, preparing to blow this kid to his knees.

I hadn't known how true my thoughts were until he played toon world and in every sense of the word screwed Kaiba over. To add insult to injury, Pegasus brought Mokuba out, all hypnotized to follow any order Pegasus gave, to show Kaiba what was going to him when he lost. This made Kaiba blow a gasket, but it didn't help him in the end because a few turns later he lost.

Watching Pegasus use the millennium eye was quite the sight to see. I don't know how he managed it, but there were bright lights emanating from the eye itself. I guessed the lights were in a perfect pattern because a few seconds later Kaiba was in the same state as Mokuba. It was a tad bit unnerving to see to be honest. Yugi went from being afraid of me to being even more angry at Pegasus than he already was.

That night Yugi was restless. He would keep waking up from countless nightmares whether I being the one who caused them or Pegasus. I didn't know how to tell him that I was sorry, simply because I wasn't. He had severely pissed me off and at that point in time I was ready to send him over the edge to teach him a lesson, that and I couldn't very well let him win now could I? Plus some inkling in my mind told me that Kaiba had some sort of backup plan if I had gone through with the attack. There was nothing in my thoughts that would allow him to forgive me though, I knew he wasn't okay with what I had almost done, of course he wouldn't be, I made him like that. I just didn't think it would one day work against me so badly, I just always assumed he would go along with whatever I told him to. I guess I could look at this as a good thing, that he feels independent enough to go against me and make decisions, but now is not a good time to be discovering this, especially when the plan seems to be out of whack. I don't know what is going on and have no way of getting Bakura alone to see if he knows what's up. I guess I will just have to play this out and see what happens. If worst comes to worst Bakura and I know how to take care of ourselves.

The next morning was laced with tension. Yugi was scared to be with 10 feet of the puzzle, but finally conceded to put it on. He had relinquished partial control to me, but barely any at the same time, to make sure he could rip me right back out of it. Breakfast was bare minimum pleasantries, Anzu was trying to keep the mood high, but everyone was too pissed at the situation to join her. Bandit Keith was up to something, but he was too easy to catch so it would be obvious later what exactly he did. Lastly Pegasus had sent a good chunk of his personal guard to keep an eye on us so that wasn't helping at all.

Today the semi finals would take place. First up was Mai and I. I wasn't worried about her at all, I mean for someone in a tournament she sucked pretty bad. Yugi on the other hand wasn't afraid of losing just what I would do to him, even just walking over to the duel box was scaring the living shit out of him. Nothing I could do really, so I let him start the duel. I spent most of the duel trying to come up with a fake but totally believable sounding apology. It wasn't until we were half way through the duel that I noticed that Yugi was about to lose to fanservice in a bottle. I tried to help him, but he wouldn't let me, I know he is scared of me, but does he forget we have to face Pegasus if he wants his grandfather back? To do that we have to be aggressive enough to beat her. I didn't know what to say to him, then it hit me. I dragged his consciousness to a limbo state so that we could talk.

"S-spirit, what do you want?" He asked quivering a bit

"We need to talk Yugi." I stated simply

"Well, what is it, we are in the middle of a duel you know."

"Correction Yugi, _you_ are in the middle of a duel. You refuse to let me help help you and now you're about to lose to Mai."

"How can I trust you after what you almost did to Kaiba? How do I know you won't do something drastic to win against her too? I'm not here to let more people get hurt, I just want to save grandpa."

"Yugi I'm sorry." I said trying to sound as possible knowing I wasn't. "I promise to never go against your wishes again, just please let me help you." I said this almost pleadingly, Ra what is he making me do to myself.

"A-alright, I'll try, as long as you absolutely swear to keep your promise!" He said seeming unsure, but not wanting to be in a fight with me for some reason.

"I promise Yugi."

After our little exchange the duel continued on and we dominated her ass, like we should have done all along. Next up Jounouchi and Keith went. Something had happened to the card I gave Jounouchi that allowed him to participate, but after seeing that look on Keith's face yesterday I can take a wild guess what. Anyways he found some replacement and had his duel. Keith had tried cheating to win, but failed miserably. Pegasus gave him a good backlashing for that, which provoked him to attack Pegasus. I must say that whole scene was by far one of the most entertaining things to watch. Watching Keith fall through that trap door was priceless. Then Jounouchi and I were supposed to duel, but I convinced him we didn't need to have it, that I should just go on to Pegasus and not waste anymore time. We both knew in the end only Yugi and I could even stand a chance against Pegasus, no matter how much we told Jounouchi he had grown stronger, he still didn't hold a candle to Yugi's flame.

This is where things got interesting. Immediately when we walking into the duel box black shadows swirled around cutting us off from contact with the others. Pegasus gave me a look which I understood immediately as the "we need to be alone" look. I put Yugi asleep giving him the dream/memory of this duel happening so that we could talk.

"So Pegasus, what happened?" I asked knowing full well he knew what I was talking about.

"Well Yugi-boy, I was going over the plan in my after the tournament started and decided it was a bit boring, don't you think? So I got my men to go and kidnap the younger Kaiba, what was his name? Mokuba? Anyways, you get the point, so I kidnapped him and brought him here to the island so that I could lure Kaiba-boy here to stir up some trouble. That and to let my wonderful toons have their fun of course. Don't worry Yugi-boy our deal still remains intact, you still get the eye and your grandfather of course. I'll even throw in the Kaiba-boys, not as if I have any need for them. Any objections?" I swear he said this so innocently that he actually didn't think he did anything wrong, I mean even _I_ know when I'm wrong, and that's saying something.

"I wouldn't say objection is the right word, just you probably should've left the kid out of this, not really fair to him you know. Although I am pretty pissed about that duel with Kaiba, do you even know how much you have royally fucked me?"

"Oh, but that duel was oh so much fun to watch! Besides from the looks of it you solved whatever you need to during that duel with Mai. Am I wrong?"

"No you are not wrong, but you could've been which is why I'm pissed. Not anything you can do about it now though."

"No, I suppose not!" He half giggled "Although if you want I can make it up to you, say by letting you go through with that little plan you and Bakura came up with. He was right by the way, about having cameras all over I mean, not a bad little plan if I do say so myself. My only condition is that he does it well enough that it looks like I need to go to the hospital, I do need a little break from all the paperwork, but big meanie Croquet won't let me." He said while pouting and crossing his arms. I was really starting to wonder if I should run from the lunatic in this box.

"Uh, yeah, sure I don't really care either way, just as long as we get the eye." I replied a little shocked

"Oh goody then!" He said cheering right back up "Well then Yugi-boy it looks like you have won our little 'duel.' Congrats! Now get ready for my spectacular acting, as I start to wallow in my own misery over not getting your puzzle. I hope you're ready to play along!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." I replied curtly

I see the black clouds dissipate and give Yugi control back, he is happy we won and just ready to return home. Pegasus started wailing into to sky "Cecilia! Cecilia! Why do you always leave me?" I didn't even acknowledge him as we walked away not wanting to deal with it. I swear I saw him pout as we walked away as if he expected me to actually do something. Hell no am I giving in to his childish behaviors. Anyways Croquet gave Yugi the prize money, which he then gave straight to Jounouchi for his sister or something, like they had promised from the beginning, leading me to again wonder why Jounouchi just _had _to participate. Whatever, I gave Ryou a discreet nod, that he didn't understand obviously, but I knew Bakura got the message because in a second his eyes unfocused and focused again. It's the one easy way to see when we take over. We were told to go and gather our things and go to the helicopter in two hours for our ride back home. We did as such and ended up discovering Pegasus's private study which had a journal telling of his millennium item plan. I almost burst out laughing when we were reading it knowing he probably wrote this last night while drinking. Holding that back was quite hard indeed.

After the "history" lesson we headed for the helicopter, that was in the gardens. We had met back up with Bakura who was showing off his to me, thankfully nobody but me had noticed. Also the Kaiba brothers had joined us again. Mokuba was as energetic as ever while Kaiba just wanted to get away from this place as fast as possible. We shared a quick hard glance at each other, well he looked at Yugi, but I could tell from the glare that it was meant for me. I don't know if he had held a grudge for almost pushing him over, but if he did he didn't show it. When he walked by us though to board the helicopter he whispered something so soft I almost missed it, but I caught his small little "Thanks" before he stalked off. The rest of us then boarded the helicopter and went home. Yugi had run straight to the hospital to go and check on his grandfather, but I knew he was just fine, he was told to wake up in exactly 4 days anyways. They were going to release him in a day or two just to make sure he is okay and such. Yugi was once again happy and really that was all that mattered to me.

I never did find out what Bakura wanted to do with Mokuba, but I'm guessing whatever it was he laid off because Kaiba said no. Probably a wise move considering having Kaiba on our side is becoming almost crucial. What I saw the next morning though, I couldn't have predicted at all. Pegasus was discovered murdered from blood loss due to someone ripping out his millennium eye. I knew right away who the culprit was and I was fucking livid. What the fuck was he thinking, I mean how the fuck did he think we were going to cover this up. I couldn't even think straight at that point. When I saw him next he was getting socked to the face, one way or another. Yugi and co. were shocked beyond belief and thankfully when I left him he was going crazy so Yugi knew it wasn't me. Didn't need to cause another rift already.

At least this whole Duelist Kingdom bullshit is all done and over with. I can only imagine how much fun getting the millennium rod and necklace is going to be considering what I had to go through to get the damned eye.

**Whoop! Duelist Kingdom is over! now to start the battle city arc! Well almost, We have to of course bring in the beauty queen himself, ****Ryuji Otogi in first and foremost. I am just so glad that the manga did not have Rebecca, for those who like her it's your opinion, but I did not want to have to write her at all. Anywho, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone! It's time to d-d-d-d-dice? Yep! I think we all know what time it is! Hope the beauty queen himself will entertain you today. If not, um, I'm sorry? Well then, on with the show!...er...story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Now that the annoyance of Duelist Kingdom is finally over and it is all behind us. Kaiba cornered me at school the other day saying he took care of the Pegasus incident, but made clear that I needed to be more responsible for Bakura or this was off. I was with him completely and that same day we met up and I gave him a long enough rant to leave his ears ringing. I can at least trust this won't be happening again soon on his sheer fear of having to go through that again. We had agreed on an earlier he would keep the eye until the end, I don't trust it too much though, now knowing how fast our pre-set plans could go awry, but still all the same he would be holding on to it.

There was a new transfer student coming in today also. As much as I hoped it was another item holder so that I could accomplish the goal faster, I really didn't want it to be, I need a bit of a break before jumping right back into this. My wish was granted and it was just some playboy who owned a game shop. I'm starting to notice that Yugi seems to be the only uncool gamer around here. I mean you got Kaiba who is an ass, but somehow has captured all the girls hearts, then this new kid Otogi who is just a major womanizer, even Jounouchi who may not have the girls fawning over him, but was in a gang and has this air of confidence. Then there is Yugi who seems out of place inside his own group. Maybe I'm being a little harsh, but really can you blame me for noticing this?

Nevertheless, things were normal as they could be around here. I was busy contemplating what crazy idea Shadi had for me to get the rod and necklace, when I notice Jounouchi is about to do something stupid. Normally, I would have ignored it, because that's just Jounouchi being Jounouchi, but this one caught my interest. Apparently Jounouchi had been getting jealous over all the attention Otogi had been getting that he felt the need to challenge him to prove he was better. If Jounouchi won he would get the attention, or so he believed anyways, but if he lost he would have to do whatever Otogi said for a week. You know at first I thought I was going to hate this kid, but you know what, he isn't that bad. The game was simple, Otogi had to move the dice from under the cup without touching the cup. The trick was so fucking obvious, that only a five year old would fall for it. A five year or Jounouchi seems to be the case, he was of course stupid and fell for the trick. I'll say it again, I don't know how he managed all the way to finals in Duelist Kingdom, or for that matter how he survived a gang life, I mean you don't have to be all that smart to be a fighter, but you do have to be able to pick up obvious tricks. Anyways he lost, Yugi tried to defend, but had no real defense, and Jounouchi went in for the kill on stupid moves. He challenged Otogi again, but to another game adding another week to the punishment if he lost. This time it was a card game where he had to find 2 of the same color aces. He lost. _Twice._

What followed was by far one of the best things I had ever seen in my entire life. He told Jounouchi he couldn't talk to anyone without his permission and when Otogi talked to him he had to bark. I can't believe Yugi didn't notice my howling, then again he was trying to tell Jounouchi to not listen to Otogi and forget about the bet all together. The best part was when Jounouchi tried telling Yugi to stay out of it, Otogi threw a die at his jaw knocking him back as punishment for speaking without permission. I was radiating joy inside the back of my mind, Yugi however was mad that his best friend was being treated this way. As you all know the drill by now When Yugi gets mad, he releases the real beast inside. Since this kid actually amused me, I knew I wasn't going to do anything bad to him, well that and I had an audience, but still you know what I mean. We played his four aces game again but I added a Joker to the mix to make the stakes actually fair. No, you don't even need to question it. I won. Jounouchi had his freedom back and school became boring again.

A couple of days later the new game shop, called the Black Crown had its grand opening and everyone went to check it out. Otogi's dad owned it, so naturally we would see Otogi there. Thankfully he was too busy with customers to patronize Jounouchi, so nothing stupid happened. Not with Jounouchi anyways. On the other hand, Yugi was framed for shoplifting and Otogi's dad took the puzzle as compensation. He told Yugi he could get it back though if he went to the back room and beat Otogi in a game. Now you would think it would occur to me that these super valuable items would be sought after by people other than Shadi, but it didn't, it really didn't. Now I was pissed and I couldn't even come out and fuck with this kid because Yugi was determined to win by himself because he didn't think I could come out. I know technically I could come out and just make Yugi think he played the game, but the problem was that if I did anything to Otogi, he would obviously scared, and Yugi wouldn't understand, causing him to realize obvious discrepancies. There wasn't much I could do but watch.

I had enough confidence in Yugi's gaming skills to win, but I had a bad feeling. I don't know what was causing it, but I could sense more behind this plan than what I could see. Yugi was doing quite well for himself considering the game they were playing was a game Otogi created and is barely explaining the rules to Yugi. That was pissing me off a little, but I could tell, this wasn't Otogi's fight, he didn't care about the millenium puzzle, you could tell in his eyes he was a gamer like Yugi and was just enjoying finally having a good challenger. So be it, Yugi was still going to win, call it intuition. His father on the other hand, was not pleased that Otogi was losing so he came and smashed the puzzle.

I was right and like promised Otogi was about to give the puzzle when his dad interfered again. Now this motherfucker, he is going to feel my wrath if I _ever_ see him again. I didn't give a shit that he broke the puzzle, it could be put back together, but it didn't end there. He dragged Yugi to another room and pinned him to a table by the chain of the puzzle. Then he challenges Yugi to another game for ownership of the puzzle but accidently sets the room on fire. He high tailed it out of there leaving Yugi behind. Now Yugi is trapped and has no way of getting out and what does he do, he putting the fucking puzzle back together. Yes, you heard me right people, unlike normal people who would look for a way out or try a desperate attempt of calling for help, he decided to put a fucking _puzzle_ together. I'm never going to leave am I, I have to keep a constant eye on this kid at all times or he will have an early grave.

Jounouchi thankfully came and found him, but life couldn't be that simple could it? Yugi was determined to finish that hunk of gold and wouldn't leave it behind. Oh Yugi and I are going to have a little talk about this sacrificing bullshit later when he is safe, because so help me if something like this happens again and he is going to die, it will not be because of this fucking puzzle. Luckily for him he solved a puzzle that took him 8 years the first time, in about 2 minutes and Jounouchi was able to unpin him from the table. Despite almost dieing, the kid had a smile on his face, oh yes we are definitely having a talk, I really don't care if I have to reveal myself to him or not, this is not going to happen again.

The fire department and cops were called. Yugi was rushed off to the hospital, escaping with only minor burns and a little poisoning from the smoke inhalation, but nothing life threatening. Yugi had to give a testimony to the cops, who took it and left. Yugi's friends visited him all day, but of course visiting hours end. They were only keeping Yugi for the one night to make sure they didn't miss anything or that his lungs were really okay considering he had been trapped in a fire. I decided to take this opportunity to make myself known to Yugi.

"_Yugi"_

He was startled from hearing my voice from his head. I didn't communicate with him at all really except for little whispers to calm him down or something. We had a mutual partnership, but we never really talked, so I can understand the surprise.

"_Yugi"_ I called out to him again

"Other me?" He quietly questioned.

"_We need to talk."_

"Is everything alright?"

"_No. Yugi, you know I am here to protect you first and foremost, correct?"_

"Yes, I know that."

"_Then you need to promise me that something like today will never happen again."_

"Well today was an accident, I mean he shouldn't have trapped me in there in the first place but he didn't mean for the room to catch on fire, other me. I can't really promise that an accident won't happen again."

"_No, not the fire Yugi, though I do wish you would keep yourself out of trouble, I meant putting yourself in harms way for the puzzle! You should always put yourself ahead of the puzzle, my spirit is not worth almost dieing for. Promise me that you will leave the puzzle behind if it means saving your own life."_

"But other me, you would have been trapped in there all by yourself! I couldn't just leave you behind, we're partners!"

"_Yugi! I am a spirit in the puzzle, meaning I'm already dead. You on the other hand are living and breathing and have far too much to lose, to put yourself at risk like this! You are my charge that is the only person in the whole world that I care about, I won't let you die or get hurt due to the puzzle! Besides, the puzzle is a magical artifact that couldn't be destroyed by a mere fire, you could have just put it together when they discovered it in the remains of the shop." _I practically screamed at him. Yeah that should do it, use the old magic excuse to get him to never worry about the damn thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." He dipped his head down in shame and looked about to cry.

"_Shh, its ok Aibou, just make sure to not do it again. I shouldn't have yelled like that, I was just worried for your safety, I would never want the cause of your harm to come from me, or anything for that matter, but especially not me. Okay, so don't cry." _Despite all I say about him doing stupid things, I really do have a soft spot for him.

He sniffed a few more times before answering "Okay"

"_Now get some rest, you have had a long enough day as it is."_

"Okay other me." At that he put his head down and within a couple of minutes he was out. I think I may have underestimated how much that fire shook him up as well, but it all needed to be said. I made sure that he had sweet dreams that night.

He was discharged the next day. His friends were all there and Grandfather was busy signing him out and filling out forms. Anzu was acting like a mother hen now that she saw the full extent of the bandages. Jounouchi couldn't stop apologizing and Honda being the most rational of them all was trying to calm those two down to give Yugi some space. They went back to the game shop and stayed over the rest of the day.

What I took from this experience was that I would need to keep a far better lookout for others that want the millenium items. Yugi would not be put in unnecessary danger if I could help it.

**Yeah, yeah I know that Yami never had this conversation with Yugi after the fire, but since I said it was an AU, I can get away with it. I thought it fit nicely with my story and it was a cute idea I had in my head, and poof it was added. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey! Sorry I know this is a little late, but school got crazy again. Plus I had to come up with the idea of how I was going to do Battle City. So I will try to make this chapter worth it! Thanks for your patience! **

**Quick note: I am going to call Isis, Ishizu in this fic so later on during "memory world" there won't be confusion over who I am talking about, because yes I know her name is Isis in the manga, but I this is less confusing for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

You know I just realized that I really need to stop this whole ambushing me thing. First Kaiba, then Bakura, then Kaiba again, and then Bakura again, and not we're _back_ to Kaiba! These two know that there are other ways to contact me other than demanding me to meet them on the roof or just popping out of nowhere and making more work for me? Honestly, this needs to be addressed.

Anyways, as you can guess, sir I have a stick up my ass has cornered me on the roof once more. I sm to attend another publicity stunt or "tournament" as he calls it. I was actually wondering when this was going to happen. He told me how he met up with this woman named Ishizu and that Shadi had sent her. She had the millennium necklace according to him and that she wanted to meet with me. Well, well looks like Shadi is finally finishing his half of the deal here, and if I remember correctly her brother is the owner of the final item. Who knew this would be over so fast. Well, I shouldn't speak too soon, we all know where that has seemed to have gotten me. I had found out that she was waiting at the museum for me and that she would wait 1 week before leaving. See speaking too soon bites you in the ass.

I think I may have come up with a brilliant idea, I am going to mope. Yep, mope. Now, now, hear me out. Yugi will notice I'm shutting myself in and worry and ask me what I need, I bring up the museum and vualah! At least, that's how I had planned it to go, but something told him that Anzu was the answer to my problems. Oh yes, girl who thinks sticking together will stop a bullet from killing you, is going to help me. Whatever, it still works because Yugi is going to leave me alone by going to the far corner of our mind, meaning he won't remember any of this. I can still just force her to go with the museum with me and knock her out or something, then get my business done with Ishizu.

We met up the next day, and we had a date of sorts. That's what her and Yugi were calling it, whatever floats their boat, I guess. So first we went and got something to eat, then hit up the music store, then a game shop, and lastly an arcade. I think Yugi's friends must assume I have all the same likes and dislikes as Yugi. She finally thought to ask what I wanted to do after I had to beat this idiot in a duel over him losing to Anzu at fucking DDR. Yeah he stalked us because he lost at DDR, and you wonder why I find it so entertaining to do the things I do to people. I told her that I thought a clue to my "missing" memories were at the museum and I needed to face my destiny. Oh, these people just believe anything don't they? Anyways we went to the museum and went to the Egyptian exhibit, where I assumed Ishizu would be. I was rewarded for my common sense when we spotted a woman bearing the millenium necklace. I walked over to her and she lead us into an employee's only area where she said she wanted to show us something. I was not prepared for this one though.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. This is, I don't even know. Here I am staring at a rock with me and Kaiba dueling that looks _way_ too realistic. I was staring in shock, when Ishizu addressed me.

"Welcome my _king_, I see you have found your way here to face your destiny." She said with such a devious smirk that I wondered what Kaiba's definition of sane was to not have told me about this. "This is a stone tablet that describes a great battle that the pharaoh had with his priest right before he sealed himself away. As you can see history is repeating itself through Kaiba and you, Yugi. I fear that this isn't the only part that is repeating itself however, the great evil that the pharaoh tried to lock away is returning. He will be in this upcoming tournament and you must stop it or great disaster will come."

"Ok, so I'm a pharaoh, and Kaiba is my rival, and I have to win a tournament is basically what you're telling me. Tell me do you know my name?"

"No, as you can see the place where you're name should be inscribes is scratched out, you have been known throughout history as the nameless pharaoh."

"So this is all the information we have on who I am?"

"Unfortunately yes, but if you win Battle City, you should have the means to unlock your memories, my king."

"I understand, I will once again save the world fromt the evil in it."

"Thank you my king. Now, Anzu if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes?" Anzu replied

"If you don't mind I need to speak with the pharaoh alone for a minute."

"Oh! Of course! I imagine there are certain things that you don't need me knowing, see you in a few other Yugi! I'll be upstairs in the main lobby waiting."

"Thank you Anzu, see you in a minute." I replied, then once she was gone I addressed Ishizu. "So this is where I assume the real conversation starts."

"Yes, now I'm going to tell you how this tournament is really going to work, unless Kaiba already filled you in."

"No Kaiba told me little to nothing, except that I was participating."

"How pretentious of him to leave all the work to me."

"Sounds like Kaiba" I chuckled.

"I suppose, now the tournament. For you it has all been decided, ditch your friends and follow a certain route that will be given to you with your duel disk. You will face your opponents in a specific order, and you will make it straight to the finals. As for your villain, you got my brother. He will be running everything from behind the scenes. Then at the end of the tournament you will have your millenium items to hand over to Shadi, and yes, before you ask Shadi told me everything about what you, Bakura, and my brother are trying to do. As you can see I won't be stopping you, I would prefer the kinder brother over the psychotic one that killed my father. As for your friends that will be participating, they can fend for themselves, whether or not they make the finals really doesn't matter to us. Any questions?"

"Yeah. How did you make the rock?"

"That's your first question? Really?"

"Pretty much, I really don't care about this stupid stunt of Kaiba's and as long as I get the millennium items to carry out the plan, then I could care less about anything else. Now this rock on the other hand, is pretty fucking amazing. How the hell did you make it.?"

"I actually have no idea, Shadi shipped it to me and told me to bring it with me when I set up the exhibit. Oh yeah, I should also tell you about the god cards. In short they are the ultimate cards of duel monsters. There are 3 in total, my brother has 2 and I gave one to Kaiba, don't worry you'll get one from my brother before the finals and you will get the last 2 in the finals."

"Got it. Knowing Shadi I'll see him again, so I can ask him then. Anything else you need to inform me of before I leave?"

"Not that I can think of, if you need to know anything else, my brother can tell you."

"Understood. It was nice meeting you then."

"Same to you _king._"

"Oh this is going to be the biggest joke of the whole tournament isn't it?"

"Yep." And with that she walked off chuckling

I then met back up with Anzu in the lobby and I walked her home. The next week Joey and I went to get our duel disks from the specific store Kaiba told me to get it from. I found my paper that I needed and hid it so no one would see it. Jounouchi had already lost his red eyes black dragon, before this tournament even started like the dumbass he is. At least Battle City takes place in Domino so no traveling this time. I got a good look at the competitors, I recognized plenty from Duelist Kingdom. I must say Kaiba went all out for this tournament pretty much renting out the whole city. Let's see how this will go.

**Ok I'm sorry this is a little short here guys, but next chapter will be much longer I just wanted to get battle city started. I do have a presentation on Tuesday so I am sorry if IMN late again. R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey! Firstly, thank you guys so much for you patience and support. I will make a serious attempt to make up for last chapter, I realize that it was a lot shorter than usual, around 500 words shorter than usual to be exact. I really apologize for that, I honestly thought it would be longer, but it wasn't and I didn't want to do the first duel of Battle City yet because that was what the beginning of this chapter was supposed to be. Anyways, onwards to the children's card games that I am never going to write out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yeah, remember what I said about Jounouchi losing his Red Eyes already? Well guess what I have to do. Go on, I know you're smart enough to figure this out, unlike the dog to my right. That's right! I have to duel that _exact_ rare hunter that stole his card, because he sucks so bad that Kaiba tried to make it so he couldn't enter the tournament. _Joy._

Thankfully this was on the list of duels I'm supposed to do, so I guess I can't be too mad. Still, you would think after Duelist Kingdom, Jounouchi would learn how to duel for himself. Granted there are brand new rules thanks to Kaiba having to one up Pegasus, but they aren't so complicated that he should be this confused by them. Back to this guy though, his strategy is shit. Honestly how can you expect to win when your whole strategy revolves around summoning Exodia. It is so easy to spot and even easier to take out by using chain destruction. I honestly can't believe it took Yugi so long to figure it out.

We took down the rare hunter with ease and won back the Red Eyes. That's when the weirdness started. He began to go into convulsions and screaming incomprehensible things. I almost told Jounouchi to go and call an ambulance, but then he started pleading to his "master" to forgive him. Then this started making sense. I have to give it to Marik, this is pretty spectacular. It looks almost seamless, except that you can see the earpiece, but we could pass that off as something for the rare hunters to communicate with each other.

His convulsions suddenly calmed and we were addressed. "_Hello Pharaoh." _Was this how Marik planned to communicate? Through his rare hunters? I have to admit the lipsync was pretty amazing too, although they were most likely informed of what they were going to say and then just put in a voice distorter. Either that or Marik says it early and then they just repeat like a voice was downright grating though, am I really going to have to deal with that voice throughout the whole tournament? If so, we are having a serious talk later, or I am going to shoot somebody, most likely him.

Well time to play my part. _"_Who are you?" I shouted over to him.

"_Hello, allow me to introduce myself, since we will be seeing each other a lot through this tournament. My name will be told to you later, just know that I am going to steal you power from you! I will take my rightful place as king and rule over this world!"_

"You aren't going to touch my puzzle!" I snarled, pretending that I give a shit what happens to this damned thing.

"_Please! I want the Pharaoh's power and the puzzle is the first step to unlocking it!"_

"The Pharaoh's power, what's that?" I asked honestly having no idea where this was coming from.

"_You will learn all in due time. As for now, I warn you my rare hunters are all over the city and I will destroy you."_

"Mark my words! I will not let that happen! I will take you down and save the world from, your destruction."

The rare hunter collapsed onto the ground, which I took as the ending of the conversation. I see that we are going to make this tournament all about saving the world, I guess I can roll with that, I just don't know how I'm going to get the leeches, or excuse me my "friends", to leave me alone. Well I was, until opportunity presented itself. Jounouchi wouldn't take his Red Eyes back from me, saying that I rightfully deserved it since I won it. I wasn't going to argue with his logic, especially when he suggested that we split up during battle city, so that he could improve himself. I mean if he wants to do my job for me then by all means Jounouchi, go and train or something, makes my life easier.

I thanked him for his "support," even though he would be as far as possible from me the whole time. I was thankful that I knew Anzu and Honda would follow Jounouchi, knowing he would need them more than I. So I wished Jounouchi luck and took off. I had to put Yugi to sleep for a little while so that I could look at the paper. I guess I'm supposed to go and face a magician duelist, but that's in a little while. Until then I'm going to go and spy on Jounouchi and laugh at his crap dueling skills until I have to leave.

He's going up against a so called psychic duelist. I can clearly see all his little brothers telling him all of his opponents cards, but I don't do anything simply because I don't care. If Jounouchi gets knocked out it's of no consequence to me. Sadly Mokuba caught them, and even worse Jounouchi won, but as long as he stays away from me, then I can't care too much.

I took off towards the tent set up in the park. The paper said that this would be where my opponent would be, at any rate. His name was Pandora and he used Dark Magicians as his main strategy. Wow, I'm actually surprised that I finally get to see someone else using one of them, honestly you would think that it was a one of a kind card since it seems like I'm the only one who ever uses it. It's really not, I promise you! Anyways I followed him into the tent and downstairs. He had this whole stage set up, he invited me to cut his deck while he did the same to mine so that we could get the duel started.

We walked back to our respective areas and put our duel disks into position. Suddenly chains strapped to my ankles and huge saw blades pulled out. Pandora went on to explain that the loser of this game would be cut in half and that the winner would have the box at their feet opened to retrieve a key. What the fuck is this shit? This was never part of the deal! We were just supposed to make up some shadow not real, life threatening situations! I had to defeat him and fast to make sure that blade didn't get anywhere near me.

I took him down with Dark Magician girl and knocked out his life points. I have a feeling they didn't give this guy much training since his strategy was horrible. I unlocked the shackles around my feet and let Yugi haved control once more since his friends were right outside the door. He decided that Pandora should be helped and grabbed his key and unlocked his shackles as well. From here I really don't know how much was scripted, I honestly think he thought his wife was going to be behind that curtain. It just looked a little too real, and yet he still played the part of a mind slave perfectly a couple of minutes later. Marik introduced himself to us and explained that he was getting revenge for his family for being locked away in the Pharaoh's tomb for thousands of years.

I was amazed by the creativity here, but I didn't have time to think about that. I needed to come up with some way of talking to Marik, but with Yugi's friends outside the door I definitely couldn't do it here. Marik left us saying that we should beware of the silent puppet, whatever that meant, and Pandora collapsed. We left and met up the next day at the town center. Thankfully I was able to take off again without any trouble. I took off to the river where the paper said the next rare hunter should be, presumably the "silent puppet." Yugi and I were talking by the river when we were finally confronted. Marik revealed that he used the millennium rod to take control of people's minds and turn them into empty shells. He then compared it to the power of the puzzle. I almost broke down laughing at that, I'm honestly wondering if I can keep my cool throughout this whole tournament with how crazily stupid this is getting. I told him that it was different and that he was just abusing his power, then our duel commenced.

He had Slifer on the field and I was at a loss for once. I couldn't figure out how to defeat it for the life of me. In my shame I dropped to my knees, honestly how can I lose a duel when I was told from the beginning how this was supposed to go. I just had to spot the one weakness this thing had. Kaiba then showed up out of nowhere catching me at my weakest. That probably pissed me off more than anything, but he did say just what I needed to hear to figure out the blinding weakness: he could run out of cards to draw. I used that to his disadvantage and took him down, gaining Slifer for my own.

I saw that Kaiba had Mokuba with him, but I didn't care , I needed to talk to Marik _now._ I put Yugi to sleep and spun around to face his silent puppet.

"Alright Marik we need to talk now, and none of the Pharaoh charade we're doing. Just you and me trying to put the plan into action."

"_Oh is now a safe time? I was told not to talk to you until you told me to."_

"Yes, let's go with that, I need time to prepare to make sure Yugi doesn't remember this."

"_Oh yes, I've heard the story, I unlike you am telling my lighter half everything, he definitely wants to have his own body and is getting anxious."_

"You told him everything? You're not trying to play it off like Bakura and I have been?"

"_Nope! I had no need to unlike you, so I didn't bother hiding it, but enough about me, did you need something?"_

"Oh yeah. What the hell was that saw thing back in the tent with the magician. I was never told we were using things that could actually end our lives."

"_What? You didn't think that made things a little more interesting? And think of what happens to the losers! That would be such a show to watch, just like your old days."_

"As much as I don't want to agree with you, I have to, but I can't be doing things like this anymore! It will destroy the plan! I just want thing to run smoothly and be done with it! This tournament, this plan, everything!"

"_Oh calm down, its not like you are the one initiating them, so you can't get in trouble with your light half, and you know you are going to win so why the fuck do you care what game it happens to be?" _

"Tch. Whatever, just know that if you fuck up this plan, so fucking help me, I will hunt you down and so unspeakable things to you."

"_And how exactly do you plan to do that when you don't have the resources to do that."_

"You would be surprised at the connections he's got." Kaiba suddenly interrupting

"_Oh hey Kaiba, forgot you were here!"_

"So did Yugi here apparently."

"What makes you say that Kaiba?"

"You do realize that you just had this whole conversation in front of Mokuba right?"

"Yes, I know, I decided talking was more important than keeping it a secret from Mokuba. Besides, I'm more surprised he doesn't know already, I mean you are the one setting up a good chunk of this."

"I prefer to keep my little brother out of the stupidity."

"Big brother what's going on?" Mokuba asked

"I think we may have to let him in on this Kaiba." I said

"_Sure why not let the kid join in on the fun, plus we'll have another person to help play the part."_

"Fine." Kaiba growled. "Alright Mokuba, this whole tournament is a set up. All of Yugi's duels are planned out from beginning to end. The only people in this whole tournament who don't know that things are planned are Yugi's friends. We are basically making this look like magic is real to help Yugi, Marik and Bakura pull off some disappearing act. The only rule is you can't tell anyone, you just pretend that you believe that magic is really happening."

"Why are we pretending that it's magic though?"

"Because I need to collect the millennium items without any of them knowing why, this was the simplest solution believe it or not. And before you ask why, the answer is you don't want to know, just know that this is for the best. Ok?" I said

"Ok then! So what's next?" He asked getting giddy. Perhaps I had too much faith in this kid keeping a secret.

"_Simple. I've kidnapped Yugi's friends and he has to go and save them."_

"What?!" I half screamed.

"_Yep! I've got Jounouchi and Anzu! Meet them at the pier for the duel to save them, well the paper tells you there is a tag-team roof duel first, but I'm sure you and Kaiba can handle that in 2 seconds flat. I did send some pretty shitty duelists there for that one. So do that, and then the pier, and calm your ass Pharaoh, I got a plan."_

"Fine, I'll play the damn game." I conceded unfortunately, "Are we going Kaiba?"

"Looks like it." He replied smirking.

Honestly what part of smoothly can nobody get around here? Is it too much to ask that you don't throw twists and turns at me every second? Anyways Kaiba and I took off to the middle of Domino. There was a huge skyscraper there that was only a little shorter than Kaiba Corp. Building, and it was the location of our duel. We made it to the top and faced off with the mask freaks. Marik was right when he said this would be nothing. Mokuba also got kidnapped on the way here, but at least this time he knew what the hell was going on. I wasn't pleased though that this time the losers went through the glass roof, I mean if I don't even get to see the show why bother making it? Once they fall you wouldn't get to see them hit the floor ruining all the fun! Whatever, all Yugi knows is that his friends are in danger and that we have to hurry up with this. I comply accordingly knocking out these freaks from the tournament. They left us with the message of our friends being at the pier, something Yugi had just learned.

Kaiba's helicopter showed up a minute later, with Mokuba in tow. He somehow escaped and brought this to us apparently. I don't even understand the point in kidnapping him in the first place then, but whatever at least I don't have to walk. Kaiba and I decided to have some fun on the way over to the pier by having a reminiscing session. It was quite enjoyable really, but it had to end all too soon.

Now the better question is, what the fuck are Jounouchi and Anzu doing as Mariks mind slaves?! How the fuck is this a plan, the only way for them to know to act like this would be if he told them everything! Unless this is really good hypnotism, but I can clearly see that's it's not, I can see Jounouchi's poorly put in contacts. Did Marik fucking ruin everything?!

***Earthbound party joining music plays* "Mokuba has joined your party!" Yep! Mokuba is in on it now! Anyways I am **_**so**___**sorry this came out so late, I never meant to go like a whole week without an upload, but don't worry I have everything all planned out now, so this shouldn't happen again! Thanks again for your patience! R&amp;R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooooooooo there! Welcome back! I actually hadn't planned for this chapter to go this way originally, but writing the end of the last chapter, especially Mokuba finding out scene, this came to me. Now enough of me rambling… on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Seriously, what the fuck is going on here?

No way, under any circumstances, were any of Yugi's little friends supposed to be involved in this. I don't want them finding out and telling him anything, whether it be on purpose or not, and now 2 of them might possibly know.

I was seething walking off the helicopter, Yugi thought it was because of the mind slave thing, but it was because of Marik pulling some shit we never discussed. If this was running things behind the scenes, so help me when finals start. Anzu had a cyanide pill in her mouth and walking down the stair of a ship. Jounouchi was at the dock, leading me over. I could see they both had the contacts in as well as the ear pieces. Thankfully Yugi never seemed to notice these, even though they are a bit obvious. Jounouchi lead us over to the arena of sorts which was fixed up with a giant anchor and a timer with 2 chains coming down from either end. I was forced to put one around my wrist as Jounouchi explained how the duel would work. I on the other hand was deciding whether or not I should put Yugi to sleep to get some answers. I decided that answers were far more important here so I did just that.

"Marik drop the act we're alone."

"_Oh are we? What's wrong?"_

"You know damn well what's wrong. What the hell are Yugi's friends doing here?" At this both Jounouchi and Anzu were looking at me in shock, but I would deal with them later.

"_Well I did say I had a surprise for you."_

"There's a difference between surprises and shit that compromises our plans."

"_Who said this compromises anything?"_

"Well you picked the blonde who can't shut his mouth and the girl who would tell Yugi anything. Gee I wonder what the fuck could go wrong here." Jounouchi got an indignant look on his face at this and Anzu looked hurt that I thought she couldn't keep a secret. I honestly didn't care, Kaiba however looked thoroughly amused by the situation dawning a smirk on his face.

"Hey man I can keep a secret." Jounouchi said.

"And I know when and when not to tell things to Yugi." Anzu said

At this I glared at them. They backed up a bit in shock, but I still kept my gaze. "Jounouchi I know that's what you think, but trust me you are sorely mistaken trust me on that. As for you Anzu, that may be true, but I know that you would consider this one of those times to tell him something, and Yugi must never find out about this."

"Look what's your deal? We're your friends right?" Jounouchi said.

"Correction. You are _Yugi's_ friends, not mine. The only reason I keep you around is because he wants you there, trust me if he didn't I would've let you get your ass kicked back in Duelist Kingdom."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He shouted.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I had to give you hints through every fucking duel because you were too stupid to see through some of the oldest tricks in the book. Why do you think I called our duel pointless right before Pegasus, it wasn't because I knew Pegasus was no real threat, no, it was because I saw no point in dueling someone who wasn't even in my skill league."

Jounouchi just stood there like a gaping fish opening and closing his mouth, kinda of like how he looked when he couldn't retort Kaiba on something. I can see why Kaiba get such amusement off of this. Anzu then glared at me herself and said to me:

"Look, just because you may not like us doesn't mean you can just say whatever you want and hurt other's feelings. Whether you like it or not Yug-"

"Don't you dare call me Yugi." I snarled "That hasn't been my name for a long time. The boy you know is Yugi now and he has nothing to do with this, so don't refer to me as if I were him. You guys seemed just fine calling me pharaoh not that long ago and you can stick to it. Leave Yugi out of this."

"Whatever that still doesn't give you the right to say things like that."

"I really don't care Anzu, I said what I feel is the truth, and sense you guys are being clued in to the truth of what is really going on during Battle City, then you get to hear everything including my personal opinions of you. Now I'm assuming Marik has told you everything."

"_Yeah, pharaoh they know everything. Think of it this way, less people to hypnotize and fuck with their memories of the events going on."_

"Oh that is _so_ comforting Marik. So where is Honda?"

"Who knows we got kidnapped and lost him." Joey said

"Hey!" Kaiba suddenly shouted

"Yeah Kaiba?" I said

"Are you letting Honda in on this or not, because him, Shizuka, and Otogi are heading this way along with Mai."

"Oh hell no! These two are more than enough! Let's just get this over with and be done with it."

I then walked over to Jounouchi and grabbed him by the collar to drag him down to my level. "Now that you know, you're going to play your part. Yugi does not ever find out about this and nothing bad happens to you. Am I clear _Katsuya?" _I said to him threateningly still holding him by the collar.

"C-crystal sir." He said with wide eyes that held worry in them. Good at least he knows who's boss around here.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road." I dropped Jounouchi at this point and walked back to my side of the dock. I saw Jounouchi doing the same intensely listening to something, most likely Marik. Anzu was headed over to some chair on a separate dock. Well at least over there I won't have to hear her. Lastly Kaiba just stood over in the same spot with Mokuba. I allowed Yugi to wake up after one last threatening glare to Jounouchi and let the duel begin. Yugi spent half of it pleading to Jounouchi to break free from Marik's control. Another reason I didn't want them involved, I knew it would break the kid. His strategies were sub-par compared to normal which did not bode well for the anchor, Jounouchi was planned to lose this duel after all meaning he had a key for his chain.

All of a sudden Yugi got the idea that he needed to do this on his own and gave Jounouchi his puzzle as a sign of friendship. I wanted to enjoy watching Jounouchi pull a piece out of the puzzle, I really did, but I was worried about the outcome of the duel without my influence. Honda and the others showed up a while ago, but they stayed over to the side with Kaiba.

The duel was nearing its end, I could tell. Life points were low and the best monsters were being pulled out now. I couldn't tell what Yugi's plan was, I don't think he knew it himself, but something was off. I should have known this from the start though, this duel was far too big of a choice for him. The choice of killing his best friend or himself, and I know how Yugi is, the choice will of course be himself. Jounouchi sent out his last attack, the meteor of destruction, and sent it to Yugi, which was enough to wipe out the his life points. Yugi activated spirit mirror to save himself, which allowed him to redirect the attack to wherever he pleased. He could take out Jounouchi if he sent it towards him or himself. I wasn't able to tell until the last second that he chose himself. Jounouchi now pretending to be free of the mind control told Yugi not to do it, but he didn't listen. There was nothing I could do even if I interfered now, all I could hope is that Marik came up with a plan for this situation.

The anchor dropped and a rush out air was forced out of Yugi's lungs. He was passing out quickly and nothing was happening. Suddenly though, I could see Jounouchi swimming down towards us with a key in his hand, presumably ours. I allowed relief to flood my system for a moment, glad that this outcome was thought of. Yugi was still passing out though, but at least now he was floating towards the top. He popped above the water catching his breath and Honda pulls him out along with Anzu. I saw Shizuka dive in after Jounouchi, I knew he had a key on him, but they didn't, plus it didn't look like he was smart enough to take a bigger breath and would probably need help anyways. A few seconds later we all saw Jounouchi and Shizuka pop out of the water as well. Everyone was safe and sound for now, but I'm not letting a close call like this happen again,I won't make the mistake of letting Yugi decide because I'm not waiting for him to sign his own death sentence.

Yugi and Jounouchi had some sort of brothership or whatever you want to call it type of moment. I was too busy gagging at it to pay attention, I mean this was beyond cheesy even for their standards. Jounouchi then went on a "I'm not good enough tangent" which I gave no shit about, but I will admit getting to watch Mai slap Jounouchi across the face was hilarious. Then another cheesy moment with his sister happened and Jounouchi gave the puzzle back to Yugi. He used our "mind link" to thank me for trusting him. If only my naive little other self knew, trusting him wasn't what I did, I trusted Marik to have a plan B that's all. Nonetheless, I told him he showed bravery and that he would surpass me. You know to keep adding to the already too cheesy moment and make him happy. Kaiba was walking away at this point, probably hitting his limit of how much of this he could take, not that I blame him since if I were him I would've walked off 10 minutes ago. He told me he would meet me at the finals, reminding Yugi that we were still indeed in the middle of a tournament.

We all decided we would head off to the finals now that this fiasco was done and every duelist here, that being Yugi, Jounouchi, and Mai having all their locator cards. It turned out the mysterious location of the finals was one of the biggest buildings in the city, go figure. Surprisingly Ryou showed up with his own set of locator cards, I wasn't aware Bakura was doing this too, although knowing Marik, it was just another "surprise" to piss me off with, at least this one was bearable though. Marik along with his older brother came in as well, finally meeting face to face, but it was priceless tricking Yugi and his friends that Marik was really his brother. Do Jounouchi and Anzu really not notice the obvious voice difference? Whatever, they have proven to me countless times that I shouldn't have too high of hopes for them. We were still down one duelist though, and I had no idea who it was supposed to be, I really couldn't think of anyone else that we had run into that Kaiba would plan to be in the finals. Before I was allowed to muse on this thought though Kaiba revealed the real location of the finals, that being the giant blimp behind us, and that we were going to have the rest of the tournament while flying. A little over the top in my opinion, but at least this way everything was private to the group, less of a hassle to deal with. We all gathered on to the blimp without the 8th contestant arriving and were shown to our rooms. Jounouchi got the short end of the stick on this one because Kaiba only put enough rooms for the 8 finalists and no one else, so he got stuck with Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka in his room and I think Anzu bunked with Mai. I didn't really care as long as there was nobody in my room.

We were getting ready for the for everything to start by basically musing over things nobody had the answers to like who the 8th duelist was, where everyone was going to sleep, and how this tournament would turn out In short, useless worrying that standing around thinking about wasn't going to solve. Kaiba announced over the intercom that the finals were about to begin and that all contestants were needed in the drawing room. Yugi grabbed his duel disk and I took over. It was about time this tournament's show got on the road. It was time for all the puzzle pieces to fall into place and this whole charade to start finally coming to an end. Let's see what you got Marik.

**Dun, dun, dun… Now Jou and Anzu know too! Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… yeah like I said, this chapter went differently in my head before, but then I got this idea and I was like why not? Anyways, sorry this chapter was a little late I got really sick and a sick person and writing just don't mix. It seems to world just refuses to allow me to keep a bi-weekly update schedule. Nevertheless, see you next time for Bakura v. Yugi!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there guys! Time to get the semi-finals going for this tournament. I did discover another thing last chapter and that being that there was **_**a lot**_** of filler in the anime. I mean you had Magnum or whatever his Japanese name might have been and you can't forget Noah of all people, then season 4 and half of season 5. I mean I thought this story was going to be way longer and then I remembered, oh yeah, this wasn't in the Manga. **

**I am going to leave one thing up to you guys though. I definitely won't be doing season 4 or the grand championship, or capsule monsters, I just have no idea for those and they would just get in the way of the story. However, I have been debating the Noah situation, so I want your input on this. Would you like to see Noah make an appearance in the story or not? I do have a couple of funny ideas for it and seeing how you guys like Yami's personality in this, I think you may like it. Also it won't be too long considering I only write from Yami's point of view, so probably only 2 chapters or maybe 3 depending on how I write it. So leave a review or something telling me if you want to see Noah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The most trustworthy randomizer of all time is now determining who is facing who in the tournament. A bingo machine. Kaiba's brilliant idea to predetermine the outcomes was a bingo machine. That won't seem suspicious especially when I'm the first one out. Great job there.

I actually don't know who I'm supposed to face in the finals, just that I'm supposed to win, so I guess I am a bit curious. We stood there waiting for the number to come out and when it finally did, I will admit I was a tad bit pissed. I mean come on! The tournament was about to be a breeze with 4 of us knocking everyone and then the finals could have been amazing, but no I'm gonna have to knock Bakura out the very first round. Not only that he will have to make a pretend shadow game so he will have to stay asleep the whole tournament, so my only source of fun is about to be wiped out as well. At least I assume that's what is going to happen, but it is a pretty good guess.

Ugh, let's just get this over with then, get the hypnotizers our for the 4 people here who still don't know and just quickly end this duel. We went to the top of the blimp where the duels would be taking place during the semi finals, which I will say is pretty cool. I mean if I have to partake in pointless duels, I can at least look at the pretty cityscape. Or at least so I thought, when we started the duel the hologram system started up and holy shit, I all of a sudden understood when Kaiba and Marik said they had this tournament handled. This system was amazing, it surrounded us, I could only imagine what a shadow game was going to look like.

Bakura announced he was going first. It was a fairly normal duel for the first part, he summoned a monster and I creamed it, nothing new. It wasn't until I sent Dark Necrofear to the graveyard that things got a little interesting. Number 1: He played Dark Sanctuary which allowed him to posses one of my monsters and I won't know which one. Also if I attack with one of them I take damage instead of him. Number 2: We were engulfed by the design of the card, I meant it when I said this hologram system was amazing. The duel continued on from here until the big finale came into play. I played Osiris to end this, as I hoped he had no way of stopping it. These god cards are seriously overpowered. Of course we couldn't end it quickly though, I don't know why this needed to be added, but apparently Marik can control Bakura now. So Rishid, pretending to be Marik walks forward and "frees" Ryou, who honestly looks hurt, but I know he's fine. Now since the god cards are the real gods themselves apparently, if I attack Ryou he will be seriously hurt which makes me look bad. Fan-fucking-tastic. I'm being urged to make a move by Roland while I'm trying to figure out the plan they had in mind. Then Bakura all of a sudden takes control again meaning I can attack, or something like that I don't give a shit at this point. Osiris attacked and for some reason they brutally hurt Bakura so much it put him into a coma. Either way Bakura is out of the tournament and and sleeping like I predicted and now I can't have a source of fun.

We get a bit of a break between duels, you know from all the physical activity of standing around. Given we some do this for like an hour and a half every time, but still all we do is stand, I don't really see why we need a break. Yet here we are, so Yugi went back to his room to mess with his deck and make some strategies. I had begun to think that we were going to be left alone, but that isn't a luxury I get anymore. Take a wild guess who comes waltzing into the room. Shadi. How he got here is beyond me and I don't even want to know, all I know is he is here and that I'm going to have to talk to him, meaning Yugi goes beddy-bye for a while.

"Alright Shadi, what do you want?" 

"Well somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"No. I just know that you showing up is never something good."

"What? You don't want to know why the god cards exist? I did have a hand in it."

"No, frankly I don't, now do you have a real reason of being here or no?"

"I guess I could have one, I mostly am here to find out how you have progressed in getting my items."

"Don't worry after this tournament I should have them all. After that we stage my passing on and you can have them all."

"My my, you're already that far along? I actually thought this was going to take longer."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, I'm pretty sure Kaiba did most of the work here."

"Come now, I contacted Ishizu for you."

"Who then had to go to Kaiba to set everything up, and before that Kaiba found Pegasus and set up everything there, the only thing you have done is not call the cops and put me on meds. So basically by not doing your job, you helped us, but that's about it."

"Yep, and now I'm going to be rich! Call me up when you have everything in place, that's all I need for today. Until next time!"

With that he walked out of the room once more and I let Yugi resume what he was doing. We were called down for the drawing of the next duel which turned out to be Jounouchi and Rishid. That was an unexpected turn out to say the least. We definitely didn't expect for there to be a thunderstorm out of no where, but it did. You would have thought that would be reason to stop the duel, but I guess not which caused for both of them to get struck by lightning. The best part though, was the winner was decided by whoever stood up first. That is some grade A logic right there, 2 people could be severely injured but let's make them stand up for the obviously more important card game. This tournament is turning out to be more fun than I thought. Miraculously Jounouchi managed to stand up and he won. We were about to rush them off to the on board doctors, but Marik decided to engage freak out mode as I called it. Something about Rishid being the only thing holding back his dark side or some shit. In short, now the psychotic Marik is out and it was revealed that Rishid was Rishid and Marik is Marik. We had another break, granted it was needed this time for medical things, and the bingo machine popped out Mai and Marik's numbers.

I got the answer to my question with this duel though, I mean holy fuck, the shadow realm is right here in front of us. Really starting to appreciate Kaiba in this whole shebang and the best part is we don't have to hypnotize them to give them memories, only to make them stay asleep. It was a fun duel to watch especially when Marik somehow convinced her that she was losing memories. That was funny. Even funnier was I got to play hero by saving Jounouchi and Mai from Ra's attack. The torture monsters were quite a sight to see as well, even a little cringe worthy for me, I give Marik props for that.

Mai ended up losing in the end still and then they rushed her off to a medical unit, of course Kaiba, Marik and I knew she was just fine, minus some emotional scarring of course. After another break Kaiba and the last duelist were the only ones left to duel. We went up to the top and after waiting a couple of minutes Ishizu revealed herself. At least all the millennium items were on board. Also this would be funny to watch since she would be using her "sight seeing" powers to see every move Kaiba would make. I actually thought Ishizu was going to be the winner, but Kaiba beat her with his Blue Eyes White Dragon. For once the overpowered god cards weren't the winning factor in the duel.

We were calling it for the night after that duel. Marik slipped me a note saying to meet him and Bakura later on that night in the same place the duels were taking place. I grudgingly accepted and got ready. When I got up there they were in the middle of a duel for some reason, I guess they were bored, but still this is one hell of a way to fight off boredom. I made myself known and they wrapped up the duel saying Marik won giving him the ring. Again I don't know why thi needed to happen, but I don't care as long as I get them all in the end.

"I actually believe this is the first time we have talked face to face Marik." I said

"Indeed, so much easier without waiting for someone to repeat what I'm saying and not spouting all the pharaoh bullshit."

"Tell me about it, and don't forget your voice is more tolerable without the voice changers."

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Trust me, it was. Now, what did you call me up here for?"

"Just to let you know the plan for the rest of the tournament." Bakura said

"Yeah pretty much, Bakura will be out of it, because of this duel, or as far as the rest of them know your duel with him. Now the 4 of us will be in a 4 way duel to determine the last 2 duels before you vs. me. Don't ask me it has to be complicated like that I don't know, I think Kaiba just wanted a reason to waste some money and make this a little more entertaining for him. Anyways, the first 2 to lose their life points in the duel will go against each other and the remaining 2 will go against each other. In short, make sure Jounouchi goes up against me, Kaiba wants a shot at you. Then you win the tournament. Any questions?" Marik said

"No, not really, just wondering if you're going to shadow game Jounouchi."

"Do you want me to?" Marik asked smirking.

"Well, I would like a little peace and quiet during a duel if you know what I mean." I smirked back

"Then shadow game it is."

"Oh, I almost forgot, why did we have to knock Bakura out?" I asked.

"It was hinted at that we were working together, so now it looks like he betrayed me, giving me a reason to want to duel him. Hence the millennium ring thing. Nothing you have to worry about really." Bakura explained

"Yeah finals just would've been more fun if it was us 3 plus Kaiba."

"Don't worry if this little subplot with us didn't exist we wouldn't have the dog in the finals either." Marik said.

"Amen to that!" I said "Alright if that's all, I'm going to bed. I know some of us got to spend the day napping, but for those of us without that luxury, standing around all day is tiring you know."

"Fuck you Yami." Bakura said laughing "G'night"

"Yeah night." Marik said.

With that all said and done the finals should begin tomorrow and we actually be done with this whole tournament. Let's see how this goes knowing my track record.

**Aaaaannnnndddd scene. That's all for today folks and remember please let me know if you want to see Noah, I need to know because I got this story all the way up to the point in Battle City where it would happen, meaning that it would be next chapter and I need to know whether or not I'm writing it. So leave a review telling me whether or not you want it. R&amp;R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello! I waited a while before posting this, hoping I would get a little more feedback. I only ended up getting 1 review saying that I should put Noah in it and since they asked for it, I'm going to do it. Nothing much more to say over here, just enjoy the fact that Noah is going to have some things said to him, that should've been said to him in the anime, but weren't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

We were calmly flying to our destination now that the semifinals were done. Everything was prepared and I pretty much just had to sit back and watch. Then this whole millennium item business would be done and I could put the final phase of letting go into place.

Or a bratty little shit could come out of fucking nowhere with no fucking rhyme or reason and pull a stunt.

He hacked into the airship and introduced himself as Noah. Said he was better than Kaiba or something and then landed the ship on some sort of landing strip in the middle of the ocean. He demanded that we get off the ship or he is going to shoot us with some stun guns, that look a little more deadly than stun guns. Kaiba's suits were going to follow us, but Noah made it clear that only duelists were supposed to be here. The stupid brat doesn't even realize how stupid he is, I mean do Anzu, Shizuka, Honda, or Mokuba look like duelist to him. Even Otogi is questionable here. It wasn't helping that I could hear Marik laughing his ass off at us from the ship.

When we got through the door, we came into a big empty room, at least it was until a bright light blinded us for a second and we could see the Big 5. Basically from what Kaiba told me they were former bigwigs in Kaiba Corp when his step-father ran it and they tried to help Pegasus take over the company during Duelist Kingdom, which is why Mokuba was kidnapped and shit. Oh yeah! The little brat was there too, but he is literally so insignificant in my mind that I tend to forget about him a lot, forgive me for that. Anyways, apparently they want revenge against Kaiba, and since we helped Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom they hate us too. Makes perfect sense. Their plan you ask? Oh you know, just download their brains into our bodies and take over our lives. Sounds legit. I mean like our parents/grandparents aren't going to notice we all drastically changed personalities to that of old men and THE great Seto Kaiba now has the mentality of a ten year old. This plan was definitely going to work.

The whole room turned into a huge jungle area and we were taught the new rules for dueling. Greeeat. More rules to memorize, not like we just did this at the beginning of the tournament. The new rules are basically we have deck masters now, but everything else is basically the same, so basically they are another annoyance in my way. Then the jungle disappeared like and the room was empty again. The floor started opening up beneath us, separating us from one another. Please tell me I won't be stuck with somebody annoying. Jounouchi went down a hole first, by himself. Then Anzu got swallowed up, after her Shizuka falls in, which gets bigger to pull in Honda and Otogi. Good news is nobody that is intolerable is left. Then Mokuba ran to his brother and clinged to him while the floor opened beneath them, leaving Yugi left. Then of course Yugi fell through the floor. The whole is basically this weird, colorful vortex and at the end it spits you out in some location I'm assuming.

We ended up near this pond in the middle of the forest. We looked around for like a minute before Deep Sea Warrior rose from the lake. It was apparently one of the Big 5 named Gansley. He went on for about 5 minutes whining about his backstory and how "horrible" Kaiba is before finally letting me pick out a deck to friggin use.

Also, I forgot to mention they are all cheaters. I definitely did not choose Kuriboh to be my deck master, but here I am stuck with him. Oh, also, did I mention that I'm the first to duel. How surprising right?

Despite Kuriboh not being my choice, he did come through for me in the end. I defeated whiney little bitch and continued on through the door that appeared. When we walked through we came to a room with four doors. Each had an amount of stars from 1-4. Yugi threw a coin at one of the doors and a monster appeared, showing us that these were all obviously traps. At least I thought it was made clear, but when Yugi heard Anzu in distress he runs blindly at one of the doors despite knowing there would be a monster. Oh what am I going to do with him. I tell him not to panic and point out to him that the stars on the doors represent monster levels. He summoned Winged Dragon to defeat the level one monster and we stepped through. After continually going through level one doors I finally noticed we had been running in circles. So we decide to go through a two star door next followed by a three star and finally four star.

After that long fiasco we got blocked by ice, so the only thing we can do is sit in this room trapped and watch Anzu duel. Oh joy, we get to watch the girl who can duel slightly better than the dog for another 10 minutes. She doesn't even look like she can win from this standpoint. That penguin freak pretty much has her trapped, that is until she somehow summoned my Dark Magician and used it to win. When in the flying hell that became a legal play, I don't friggin know. What I do know is that this duel is over and the 2nd of the five whiney bitches, as they shall be referred as from now on, was defeated.

The ice melted and we were able to get over to Anzu. She threw her arms around Yugi's waist saying she was glad he came to save her and Yugi assured her it was alright. A bit overdramatic, but I guess she was about to freeze to death so I'll let it slide. Yugi gave her his coat and we started crossing the frozen wasteland. Finally, after some time an ice door appears which leads us to a courtroom where Jounouchi is dueling number 3. Oh and did I mention he is in trouble because this is Jounouchi we are talking about. His only chance at winning is you guessed it! Pure luck. And would you look at that, lady luck has deserted this fool finally, maybe this will be fun to watch. We watch as Angel's and Devil's dice both fail and even flipping a coin fails. I've never seen him have worse luck and it is amazing! Honestly I just think Johnson is cheating, but watching Jounouchi look like a kicked puppy is too good for me to care about it.

Suddenly Noah shows up and stops the duel though. He yells at Johnson for cheating and says he is going to end the duel and let us go, but the idiot just had to interrupt. He said he doesn't back down from a fight and wants to finish this. He is exactly that, a fucking idiot, he has a shit chance at winning and yet he is still going to duel. Fuck it I don't even care if he loses now. Of course he doesn't, by some stupid way of luck, go figure, but I still don't care. The only thing I can be happy about is number 3 of the bitchy 5 is down.

We go for the door and proceed to the next area. We ended up in some underground caverns which was basically walking and walking forever until Noah wanted us to go someplace. As we're walking around we hear Shizuka scream freaking Jounouchi out which makes us have to run once again. Again after running for a way too long amount of time we see a bright light which deposits us on an upper level of the arena in which Shizuka and Otogi are dueling. They call out to us and us to them acknowledging our presence. Anzu asks them where Honda is since he fell in with Otogi. They admit to us that Honda lost and well yeah you get it. Basically the only chance of beating Nesbitt, I think I heard, was Otogi, which is better than Shizuka to be honest. Well I would say that if it wasn't Shizuka who actually pulled through and won the duel (with Yugi's hint about Honda's face down). Nesbitt says he is still keeping Honda's body and disappears. Jounouchi ran to his sister and Yugi and Anzu ran to Otogi. With that number 4 of the whiney bitch 5 is gone, at least for now considering he had Honda's body.

At one point we got to a warehouse area. We ran into Kaiba being attacked by Honda and everyone stupidly freaks out thinking it's their friend, because our friend would be attacking Kaiba for no reason. Anyways a stupid ass fight occurs and this random robot monkey join the fray from nowhere. At some point Jounouchi punched the Not-Honda, as we are calling him, into the warehouse. He be jumps out of it on a motorcycle and kidnaps Mokuba. I'm starting to think that is the only reason Mokuba comes with us on our adventures, to basically be our damsel in distress. Kaiba then came out with his own motorcycle and chased after them leaving us behind. Also the robot monkey is coming with us now because our little redhead thinks it "cute".

We found this truck someplace and decided to chase after Kaiba long after he is gone. In any other situation this wouldn't even come close to working, but then again this is us we are talking about. After a stupid screeching to a halt because Jounouchi saw a rocket we discover that the robot monkey is actually Honda. He apparently flipped a switch on his head that allowed us to be able to understand him and all his perverted thoughts. Oh yes, I totally missed this friend being part of the group. The gang being smart decide they don't trust him and tie him up in the back of the truck. I for one know it's Honda because no one could act out Honda's weird obsession over Shizuka, well maybe Otogi, but that's another story. We continue on and find Kaiba dueling someone a bridge. I'm guess the last of the whiney bitches which is such a relief. From here we get to listen to some of the Kaiba brothers' backstory about how Kaiba got control of his company from Gozaburo. I have got to hand it to Seto getting his step-father to commit suicide, I mean damn that takes some fucking skill.

Kaiba wins the duel against the last of the whiney bitches and calls out to no one that he is coming for Mokuba. Noah makes a tunnel appear saying that this will lead to Mokuba. Yugi doesn't want to let him go alone and follows after him with Anzu trailing us. Jounouchi and Otogi are being sane people and just staying back, but are about to follow when Shizuka starts to, but we get cut off from them leaving me alone with Anzu once again. We keep running after Kaiba until we reach a fork in the tunnel. Having no idea which one he went down we rely on Anzu's "women's intuition" to find him and run down the left side. It leads us to this old mansion where we can hear a baby crying behind a locked gate. Forgetting that this is a virtual world where nothing is actually real Yugi and Anzu freak out saying they have to get inside to get to the baby.

After getting in they find that the place was actually deserted and look around. They found some empty bedroom with a rattle in it and more importantly a dusty photograph. The picture was of Noah and Gozaburo and we also find Kaiba about to watch some homemade movie that Noah is forcing him to watch saying he will learn the truth.

We find out that Noah is actually the one true Kaiba son and Seto was only meant to be a challenge for Noah. Seto doesn't believe him and demands to know why he never met him before. Noah was about to explain, but the hellspawn known as the 5 whiney bitches come back once more, chasing after Jounouchi and the others. Noah told us to stay here while he took care of it, but Kaiba doesn't listen and we meet back up with them after the big 5 are sucked up in a twister.

I couldn't tell you if the little, green haired, brat is telling the truth or not, but I really don't care. I know he didn't exactly have the correct father to teach him this, but when you lose, you lose. You don't just try to pick up someone's life after they made all of the achievements for you. It is about time we teach this little 10 year old brat this lesson. Also, more importantly, nobody fucks with my plans and gets away with it nicely as I'm sure you can remember what happened with Pegasus, and no I don't care if he is 10 or not, he is going to pay.

**And scene. I used all the English names for the big 5 since I don't think it is ever explicitly said what they are in the Japanese. Also I took dialogue from both English and Japanese versions depending on whether I liked it better. I hoped you liked it! Next chapter we finish up Noah and then back to the true manga plot line! R&amp;R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright! Let's do this! Let's finish up Noah and get out of the tedious filler arc! Maybe if we are lucky we can get back to regular updates! Yay! Anyways I hope y'all are having a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

I have to ask. Could Noah possibly make this damn virtual world any smaller? All we ever do around here half the time is either walking or driving something and it is boring me to death. Especially when the only thing I have to listen to is the group pester Kaiba to death about whether or not it is true that Noah is his step-brother. Because he didn't just find out about this too and totally would know the answer to that. Great logic there guys. You're actually making me feel bad for Kaiba. After a while Kaba finally told them off and said it was family business and he was going to handle this himself. Anzu was failing miserably at trying to stop him and insist we go with him. Again like we are going to be any help whatsoever. We're talking about a 10 year old who wants revenge against Kaiba, what pray tell do you think we can do Anzu?

Then all of a sudden Kaiba pointed out in the distance that Honda was standing on a cliff. Apparently now the big 5 were all sharing a body and wanted to duel me one last time to determine whether or not we all lost our bodies. I was going to do it alone since I knew they all suck at this game and with 5 of them fighting every turn they wouldn't stand a chance, but of course Jounouchi has to be the "great friend" and avenge Honda because they stole his body, and just _has_ to duel with me. They of course have to okay it, probably understanding that he would hold me back. So now we each have 4000 life points and they have 8000 making this duel more "fair". Also sometime during this interaction Kaiba managed to slip away like a smart person.

After choosing our decks out we pick out deck masters. I chose Dark Magician and Jounouchi picked Flame Swordsman. We were also told how the duel would work. Basically they would rotate who was in control every time they took a turn, meaning their deck master would also change with them respectively. Dandy.

The duel was going relatively okay minus all of Jounouchi's screw ups from getting too confident. That was until 5 headed dragon was summoned to the field. Boy was that an annoying one to handle and probably the only time that Jounouchi made himself useful throughout the whole duel. Well, then and the very last turn of the duel by giving my Dark Magician a power boost, which allowed us to win.

Of course the 5 whiney bitches couldn't play fair and started attacking us, but Noah showed up and got rid of them, not leaving Honda's body behind, so we got to listen to Honda cry over the fact that he was stuck as a monkey. Then Jounouchi and Otogi start messing with the robot itself trying to find some clues. Otogi discovered some panel on the back which revealed a keypad with some buttons. After trying a few Yugi being the smart one presses the big red button. The robot then started chanting Emergency Mode! over and over. A door then opened up and it led to a virtual Kaiba land. I have no idea why everybody was acting like they had never seen it before considering it has been around for a couple of years now in the real world. Robot Honda started to lead us through the park, then went a little ape-shit crazy, but we ignored him and ran right past him. I think Shizuka stayed back to check if he was alright, but I was too busy focusing on the fact that we found some home videos to were of Noah's funeral and what happened to make this kid be trapped here in the virtual universe.

After that we found a subway station, but instead of waiting for the train we took a random handcar. We were speeding down the rails until we crashed into a big lava landscape where Jounouchi spotted Noah dueling Kaiba. Now for the next hour, because our duels take that damn long, we get to watch them duel and of course listen to Noah go on his never ending spiel about his life and how Kaiba apparently stole it from him. Noah brought out Mokuba though which was just a dick move.

As the duel went on Kaiba was starting to lose amazingly. I honestly thought Kaiba would have this in the bag, but no, he was on his hands and knees. He was desperately trying to wake up Mokuba from Noah's influence. He did finally and they were on the final turn, we thought he had Noah beat, but Noah pulled this cheating ass move by having a fake deck master which had enough attack points to destroy Kaiba's blue eyes. That cost Kaiba the rest of his life points knocking him back to the ground. Mokuba ran over to him, but just as their hands were about to touch Noah turned them both to stone.

This little bitch of a brat now has pissed me off. Kaiba and I may not be the best of friends, but this just shows how much of a fucking coward this kid is. Using Kaiba's little brother as a shield doesn't mean you're better than him, it just means you have so little skill that you have to cheat to win. Technically Kaiba would've had 400 life points left and Noah 7400, so I challenged Noah to a duel with these conditions and said if I won he set us all free, then again if I lost all but one of us would be turned to stone. I'm even going to use Kaiba's own cards to teach the brat a lesson.

"Listen up Noah!" I said "You just used deceit and cowardly tactics to beat Kaiba. We all know that he would've won if he didn't have to summon his blue eyes to save his little brother. I'm going to show you just how much you suck at this game by beating you in even these conditions!"

"Please I just used my resources, there's nothing wrong with that. As for this duel you just make this easier for me. I'm going to crush you!" he said.

"We'll see about that." I say as I shuffle my and Kaiba's decks together. I put the deck into the duel disk and take the first turn ready to put this kid in his place.

Turns later I got some damage to his life points which pissed him off. "How dare you embarrass me like that!" he said

"Please munchkin you embarrass yourself. You had to bring Seto down to prove superiority to your father. Furthermore I get a hit on your life points and you're taking a hissy fit. What does that say?"

"I am the creator of this world! You will not downgrade me to some child!"

"Please that's all you are and you know it. I have far more experience than you because I was able to experience the real world for longer than you. I was able to make friends and make bonds of trust while you were stuck here with mindless AI. You know nothing of the real world and what you did know you have probably forgotten by now being stuck here. So if you want to take your little hissy fit, go ahead, but don't you dare drag me or my friends into your stupid ass bullshit!"

"Friends? Why would I need friends?" He started to say while laughing hysterically "I don't need friends because they would hold me back, they would bring me down so I couldn't be superior to them."

"Yes they would, and you want to know why. They do it to humanize you, to bring down your fucking ego a few notches so that you're more than some emotionless brat. There isn't a need to be superior around friends and you are allowed to be yourself without holding back and caring about looks, but it seems you were never taught that very simple fact of life." I said making sure not to mention names because at this point I was really only making shit up, I don't consider any of the people behind me friends, well maybe Kaiba, but that's it. Anything to get this kid to stop was going to come out of my mouth.

"Oh is that so? Well then, let's see how you fare in this duel as I slowly take your friends away from you one by one!" He then turned Otogi to stone.

I smirked at this, honestly this kid can't read me at all because he honestly believes these people are my support group.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Just because you turned him to stone doesn't mean I don't still have his support. I know he is still here in spirit and rooting for me to win, but I guess some lonely 10 year old who doesn't have any friends and hasn't matured at all for the 6 years he has been in here wouldn't know that would he?" I said lying through my teeth.

"Whatever! You can say whatever you want, I will still crush you!"

The duel continued on from here and at the end of every turn he turned another one of the annoyances behind me to stone. First it was Honda, then Shizuka, then Jounouchi after he mouthed off to Noah, then Anzu. I was collapsed on the ground at this point from this exhausting duel. It made me realize what Kaiba was going through. Noah was still going on, but I wasn't listening I was mostly relishing in the fact that I had some peace and quiet from my supposed friends. I'm pretty sure Noah assumed I was having a hallucination or something, but no I was just taking a break, and got back up. I summoned Kaiba's Blue eyes and wiped out Noah's life points winning the duel. Everyone turned back to normal. I walked over to Noah after the rocks came back down to finish up my speech.

"Hey brat you listening?" He blankly looked up at me when I spoke. "Good. Now you have been trapped here for 6 years and guess what I don't give a shit. I'm not gonna tell you that I won due to friendship because I didn't. They had nothing to do with this duel it was just you and me and guess what I knocked you back down to where you belong. You're not some sort of god or anything you're just a spoiled brat who needs to get a grip. Now suck up your defeat and let me and everyone else go."

"First you tell me not to act superior and then you go and do it. What kind of hypocrite are you?"

The best kind of one." I said smirking "I'm the type who just doesn't care, you know what they say do as I say, not as I do."

"Yeah well let's see you keep up your act when I take your body instead." He said jumping up. His arms started fusing into me which was just disgusting, but then for once the millennium puzzle activated for real. Yeah maybe this virtual world shit is useful I mean it made this stupid piece of gold look real. I did get some insight to our situation though, While I'm sure he got some info from my mind I was also able to see into his. It showed me how our bodies were in some VR pods. After forcing him back he demanded to know who I was, but I wasn't going to satisfy him with a response. I just smirked at him evilly and walked back to the group.

I thought that was going to be the end of it and that we were going to wake up but then Gozaburo showed up out of nowhere and chastised Noah for losing. Then went on and on about his own past about him and Seto. Yeah more whining annoying fools. See this is why Seto is the best Kaiba out there he knows how to shut the fuck up. Anyways now Noah is on our side or something, I kind of tuned it out, but he's going to show us the way out. At one point he pointed us all to an apparent way out, but all it really was, was a way to make us relive parts of our pasts, meaning he had a scheme all along and we are stuck a little while longer.

After standing in the plaza for a long time we ended up fighting a bunch of duel monsters for like ever. Then Noah feeling guilty warns us that the virtual world is about to be destroyed and that we have to escape through the arcade. We got close before more monsters appeared, Jounouchi and I stayed back to fight them off while the others went on to escape. After finishing them off we got to the arcade too, but just as I was about to step on Noah asked me to stay and save Seto. He created a shortcut for me that dropped me off in front of a virtual Kaiba Corp.

I ran in and into the elevator to get to where Kaiba was. Once I reached the floor where he was at I was greet with Gozaburo turning into some beast. I told Kaiba to jump and get into the elevator with me. We got to the rooftop when the missile had just been fired, while we had Gozaburo on our tail. Noah was telling us to get to the arcade, but we were on the roof so our only choice but to jump. Just as we were about to hit the ground a portal opened up and we woke up in the real world inside the pods. Kaiba grabbed Mokuba and we ran for the airship They were taking off without us considering they were about to be blown up, but Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi were on the steps ready to get us up. Kaiba threw Mokuba to the others and then jumped on after him. Jounouchi was able to get me up right before the airship cleared. We also just missed the missile by a hair clearing right before it hit.

While everyone sat there saying their goodbyes to some kid they never knew and frankly tried to kill them essentially, I was peacefully hiding away glad that this idiocy was over. You would think with all the technology Kaiba had, he would have a few better fire walls to keep dumbass shit like this from happening. It's over now though and now we can really finish this whole thing. It is time to start the finals!

**Alrighty! Noah is done and now like Yami said, it is time for finals! I know Kaiba Vs Yugi is going to be fun to write. See you all next time! R&amp;R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! I'm at a total loss as to what to put here for the author note, so I'll make it short and sweet. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Once we were safely back onto the blimp Yugi decided to go and check on Ryou. I vaguely remember telling him that Marik and Bakura got in a shadow game resulting in Bakura losing. I had to explain to him that Bakura couldn't come back unless Marik was defeated because someone who is lost cannot come back unless the person who established the dark game is defeated.

Yugi's friends swung by to tell us that it was almost time for the finals to start. We head out getting ready to exit to the ship. When the ship does land we head out onto the island with the giant duel tower on it. We walk in once everyone is off the ship and we are told to pick a door. Jounouchi being an idiot doesn't understand the meaning of the words "No difference between the doors" and asks me like a moron which one he should choose. His lack of a brain kills me sometimes, so I tell him to pick the door closest to him. Once we all have a door we set ourselves up at the dueling stations and listen to Roland explain the rules. I wasn't really listening because I knew what I had to do already, just make Jounouchi duel Marik and I Kaiba. Not that hard really especially since it was a 4 way duel so we could all gang up on Jounouchi and then Kaiba and I could take out Marik.

I thought it was going to be that easy, but Marik being a troublemaker couldn't let us have it easy. I guess you could argue that we wanted to make it look like this hadn't been rigged, but then again half of this tournament looks like it was rigged, which it was, so I don't see the need to start pretending now. But whatever, we continued our four way duel, which I will admit was pretty entertaining. I got to watch as Kaiba and Marik teased Jounouchi. All in all a great duel. It went on until we ended up knocking out Marik. Then Jounouchi went down deciding the match ups.

We were all sent to the top to watch their duel. Marik had decided to make it a shadow game, I assumed he told Jounouchi before we got up here how to act out actual pain and such. The rules for the game were simple, you were linked to every monster you summoned and instead of them feeling the pain you did instead. Not a bad idea actually makes me wonder what it would be like if this was all real. Well actually I imagine you would be passed out by the end of the duel from the pain, but still that's almost akin to torture and I like it.

The duel began as usual summoning monsters and such, and the taunts of course. That all changed when the first monster was destroyed though. I thought this was all supposed to be faked but I didn't see the device on their duel disks before so I didn't notice that the rules of this duel would be very real. I give Marik props for coming up with this, Jounouchi probably won't even last through this whole duel because every time something happened to his monsters he got shocked. I know he doesn't have the pain tolerance to handle that so I know this can't last long at all. I was surprised to see that Marik also had one these devices on as well though, I honestly thought that he was just going to make Jounouchi suffer, which I wouldn't blame him for, but no he kept up his end of the bargain.

It was an intense duel that actually had me wondering if they were going to be alright. Marik looked relatively okay, but that could've just been a poker face, Jounouchi on the other hand looked like someone just dragged him down the street by his feet. He was covered in cuts from his skin breaking and could barely stand, I'm sure his wrist was beyond burned as well. It wasn't looking good for him and I'm sure after this duel we wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

Marik then managed to summon Ra and went to attack Jounouchi. I knew this had to have been the end because there was no way he was going to get through the pain of an attack like that in the state he was in. When it did hit all any of us could hear was his screams of pain. I actually felt a little bad for him. When the attack was over I couldn't even comprehend how the hell Jounouchi was standing up, and yet he was Then it hit us all, if Jounouchi was able to summon a monster and send an attack he would win. I don't think Marik told Jounouchi to lose because he looks just as shocked as us. Everybody was cheering for Jounouchi, all of them at least, Marik, Kaiba and I were praying for Jounouchi to catch the hint to lose because if he won we would be fucked. We had absolutely faith in Jounouchi so we didn't think he could be beat Marik, but this might be one of those holy shit cases.

Thankfully Jounouchi passed out after summoning Gearfried. For a moment there we actually thought Marik might've killed him because he wasn't breathing, but it picked back up again much to everyone's relief. The medics pulled him onto a stretcher and everyone followed after him except for me.

"Well that was some duel there Marik." I said

"You're telling me. You think I expected the blonde to get through an attack from Ra."

"Hell no, I hardly expected him to get through more than 10 round with you. I expected you to wipe the floor with him considering he didn't have me telling him how to win"

"Trust me so did I, I didn't even bother telling him to lose because I thought I could handle him. I mean for fucks sake he's one of the lowest ranking duelists in this tournament, and I almost got beat by him."

"Well thankfully we won't have to worry about plans going wrong anymore, after battle city this is all going to be over. I'll have all the millennium items and give them to Shadi and we all do our thing, hell you get to go as soon as I beat you in this duel coming up."

"Don't you have to worry about beating Kaiba first."

"Please Kaiba is the least of my worries, he's the one I first made this deal with in the first place and plus I beat his ass all the time, this time will be no different."

"Speaking of the whole Shadi situation, are you really just going to hand them over to him?"

"It was the deal I made with him. I may be a psycho, but I do keep my promises, no matter how much the person pisses me off."

"That's what I'm saying though, that guy is an ass I say we fuck him over as a revenge scheme."

"By doing what exactly?" I asked suddenly interested

"Well I'm saying you tell Shadi you'll leave the items in a place for him to pick up once everything is done, but make that place inaccessible to him after you leave. By the time he realizes you'll be long gone and he can't do anything to you because Yugi won't know what he is talking about and therefore Shadi can't even turn him in."

"Shadi can just pull the who he repressed his memories and get him locked up that way."

"True, but he won't go to jail, which is what Shadi would want, the worst he would get is another psychiatrist who could send him off with a clean bill pretty fast since he won't show any signs of you in him. Plus after all this he probably will need one if you know what I mean."

"Suddenly starting to like this Marik." I said smirking "I just might have to steal your idea."

"Please by all means I want to leave knowing that motherfucker isn't going to have everything go his way."

"So let it be said, so let it be done." I said as I walked off to join the others. Yugi thinks I just had some type of confrontation with Marik while we were having the conversation and is now freaking out about Jounouchi. He needs to calm down though, I mean like we would risk anyone actually dying in this. Do you know how much cover up and paperwork that would cause, we don't have anytime to deal with that. Granted he thinks he is in the shadow realm, but still I told him I would get his friends out of all of this and I meant it, not like they are really there anyways.

After crowding Jounouchi's hospital room for awhile I had to go and face off against Kaiba. I put Jounouchi's duel disk on his arm and tell him to keep fighting because this is not his end, and walk off. Anzu tries to stop me out in the hall, but I convince her that if I give up here then all of this was for nothing.

I got to the top of the elevator and was greeted by Kaiba and we started our duel. Let me tell you this one lasted _forever. _I'm pretty sure this was the longest duel I had ever been in, I think it was about 3 hours of just stalemate after stalemate. I knew Kaiba was going to give me a challenge, but _damn_. 3 whole fucking hours for 1 duel, geez Kaiba just give up already, you know I'm going to win.

Eventually I beat him and give him speech on hatred or some shit. We both knew I was just not caring at this point and was done with everything, plus with Jounouchi waking up I had to explain how somebody who lost a shadow game was up before the person who started the game was defeated. Thankfully Ishizu saved me on that one and said his will power allowed him to overcome the shadows. Whatever floats their boat.

It was time for the final duel with me against Marik to take place. At the end I would have all the items and we could finish everything once and for all. Let's do this!

**OH MAN does it feel good to be writing battle city again! Even better than that we're almost done with it, which means I get to drop the bomb on what I plan to do with the memory world arc! Can you feel the hype? Well I can! So I'll see you all next chapter! R&amp;R plz. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright it's time for the final chapter of battle city! Oh and Fyi dear readers, Yami Marik will just be Marik in this story and Hikari Marik will be Malik. I mostly do this for the sake of clarity when I'm referring to each of them and also I have become accustomed to calling them that myself, I'm sorry if you don't like that! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Jounouchi, Jounouchi, Jounouchi. At this point you can just imagine me shaking my head while pinching the bridge of my nose in an attempt to relieve a headache, because that is what I would be doing if I could. I swear he is just doing this to piss me off, I honestly can't think of any other reason. I mean competing for 3rd place, why the fuck do you care?! You have lost and showing whether you were 3rd or 4th will have no advantage for you, so why the fuck do you insist on having this duel?

Great now we have to waste another hour and a half for you and Kaiba to compete for the oh so coveted bronze medal. I say compete lightly here, just because Marik screwed up doesn't mean Kaiba will. Trust me when I say that Kaiba is gonna cream this blonde idiot into next week.

Honda, Otogi, Anzu and I were all on the sidelines. Well we were until Anzu just slipped off. I at first assumed she just went off to use the bathroom (Yes we actually do that, I just spare you the details), but when she didn't come back for over 30 minutes I went to see what was up by excusing myself. I saw Ishizu heading up the duel tower and figured that would be a good place to start looking. I took the elevator to the top and found Marik, Ishizu, and Anzu there.

"What having a party without me?" I asked.

"Nah, just having a strategy meeting to make sure everything goes correctly after the dick measuring contest is over." Marik said

"And you didn't invite me?" I said in mock shock

"What you mean you want to ruin your surprise?"

"As much as I hate to say it, yes. I want to know what I'm in for and what to expect, don't want anything going wrong do we?"

"I suppose that's true. Fine then, I'll spill. Basically when we get up there you wait for Kaiba's signal to knock out Yugi. This will work better if you just give Yugi false memories of the duel, don't worry it will be easy this one is actually set up for you. You don't have to worry about Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka that's what I called her up here for She's gonna make sure they actually believe everything that's going on from the sidelines. Ishizu is here to handle Rishid."

"Why would Rishid need handling?"

"He doesn't know either."

"How does he of all people not know? Hasn't he been your right hand man this whole time."

"Yeah he pretty much is just convinced that I went insane and that I have a good side in me. I'm worried about him waking up and interrupting the duel and I'm hoping Ishizu can handle that part."

"Don't worry about it I will be able to do it." Ishizu interjected

"Good." I said "Then everything is settled. So what exactly is this duel going to be like anyways?"

"Uh, uh, uh. That is going to remain a surprise." He said smirking evilly.

"Ugh, fine then. Come on Anzu we got to go I'm sure they're noticing our absence by now."

Anzu and I went back down to find out that we missed the ending of the duel. As expected Jounouchi lost and now we are being berated for missing it. Sorry, I had business to attend to. Thankfully neither Otogi nor Honda looked at us suspiciously at all.

We went up to the top again after a little break to have the final duel of the tournament. Marik was already there waiting for me and Kaiba joined us with Mokuba and Ishizu, a couple of minutes later. I got onto the platform and Marik and I had a standoff of sorts for show. Kaiba then threw me a card saying I would need it to defeat Ra. I suppose I am to take this as the signal so I nodded my head to him and he nodded back. Once the signal was received he told Isono to start the duel. II put Yugi to sleep and Marik and I traded decks so we could shuffle them. When we got back to our respective sides Marik announced that he was starting the shadow game as expected. I saw Kaiba press a button out of the corner of my eye and was curious as to what was going to happen. Like all the other shadow games of the finals the purple mist hologram swirled around us trapping us in it. A hologram of Mai trapped in a pyramid floated down from the sky as Marik's form of taunting us over what is happening to her in the "shadow realm". Then to my right I saw a hologram of Yugi chained up and to Marik's left was Malik all chained up.

"Marik what is this?" I said angrily. Just because I could make a fake duel of what happened in Yugi's memories, he does realize I can't make it too traumatizing or it will break him leading me back to square one.

"Just the nature of our game_ pharaoh._" He said "Here's how this is going to work. Whoever loses will sacrifice their light side to the shadows and as we lose life points they will slowly lose part of their bodies to the shadows."

"This is between You and I, Marik! Leave them out of this!"

"Too late!" He began maniacally laughing "Now let's begin this duel shall we?"

And that we did. It was an intense one, to say the least. Between narrowly surviving Ra's flames and pretending to care that a hologram was getting hurt. Don't even get me started on the self-righteous speeches I had to give throughout the whole thing. I was ready for it to be over after the 3rd turn. Oh yeah and we got just delightful commentary from Malik who was apparently still able to posses Anzu and speak through her. Did I mention I was sick of this duel before it began, if I didn't, now you know.

The duel was mostly us just chipping away at the others life points for a long time until Marik finally fused with Ra. I took this as my chance to take him out and pull the whole, since he was fused with Ra, he himself became a monster and then Malik would be spared. At least I thought I was until the ass defused himself prolonging this idiotic duel. He does want to leave right? Because I am starting to question it.

Then Rishid showed up and things started to get crazy all over again. He was trying to convince Malik to take over and beat his dark half or something. It was so out there that even I didn't follow, and that's saying something considering what we have been pulling. It just kept going on Marik was trying to shut him up so we could finish the duel and Ishizu was obviously not doing anything about it even stopping Jounouchi from stopping it. Oh yeah she had this handled alright, bitch had this planned for sure. I looked over to Marik to try and figure out what we were going to do when the hologram of Malik flickered. I assumed this was his solution and didn't say anything. I was only one attack away from beating him, but looking for the plausible reason as for how Malik survived and this gave it to me.

The hologram of Malik went over Marik and told me to attack him and end the duel. I complied, and activated Ragnarok which left him with 1 life point and now some how Marik became the hologram. I guess this was planned for in case Rishid had woken up. Malik surrendered saying it was the right thing to do and the duel was over. Marik was "banished" and now Malik was in full control. It was a sight to see really, the hologram screaming into the shadows as it took him away and Malik looking almost freed was surreal.

I was declared winner and Malik went over to apologize to his sister. Malik then gave me the Winged Dragon of Ra and tells everyone that everyone of Marik's victims will be freed. He also handed over his Millennium Rod and the Millennium Ring, and Ishizu gave me the Necklace. Then he pulled off his shirt to show me the "key to unlocking my memories." I had no idea what the fuck it was or what it said, but I do hope he wasn't stupid enough to get a real tattoo for this shit.

Kaiba then announced the victory celebrations were over and that we had an hour to get off the island. When asked why he said he was going to blow it up, because that's what rational, sane people do when they lose a tournament. Although, this is Seto Kaiba the Queen of hissy fits, but geez Kaiba what the fuck? We all ran back to the blimp minus Kaiba and Mokuba only to find that the thing is broken down. Yeah maybe Kaiba should check to make sure we will all survive before trying to blow up his island. Thankfully, because of Jounouchi's condition they called in an emergency helicopter for help, which we had to take off the island instead. We waited for Kaiba and Mokuba until the last second before leaving hoping he had his own way off. And his own way he did, only Seto Kaiba has a personalized jet based of of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. That is the kind of thing Seto Kaiba would waste money on.

The ride home was peaceful and when we landed we all said our farewells to each other ready to just go home and rest. Malik told me that the time to come to Egypt is soon and I agreed with him knowing that it was the next and final step. When it was just Jounouchi and I left we went off to an alley to have one last duel before we ended things. I did promise him it in the beginning of the tournament and since he almost died, I figured he deserved it. I won't tell you who won, but I'm sure you can take a wild guess.

**WHOOO that's is for battle city people! I forgot to have Ishizu give Yami the necklace after her duel with Kaiba I realized and just stuck it in here. I'm sorry! :( Again I hope you all liked it and don't forget to R&amp;R :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes! I am so excited for this, ever since last week when this awesome idea flew into my head! Are you ready for the memory world arc, because I sure am! Oh and I couldn't figure out an exact time period between battle city and memory world so I'm making up a random time. Anyways, I'm going to stop keeping you waiting and get on with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

You know it's always the times when you are finally getting comfortable again, that everything goes to shit. Battle City had ended about a month ago and we were just getting back into the swing of things at school. Kaiba hasn't contacted me in a while, but with things being this calm, I know it's coming soon.

When I got to school that morning Yugi found a note in his locker. It was folded in half and marked with a fancy, cursive K. Not taking any chances I took over and read it.

_Lunch_

_Roof_

_Be there_

_Kaiba_

_P.S. Bring all the geeks plus Bakura_

This asshole is lucky I owe him for this shit because this note is worthy of a stabbing. Honestly! Would it have killed him to write more than 11 words? What the hell does he mean by bring all the geeks, does that include Honda and Otogi or no? Or how about Bakura, why the fuck couldn't he have given him his own note, how the fuck does he expect me to get him up there? And what is with this note anyways? Why couldn't he just come and find me in the halls like usual?

4 hours later lunch time rolled around and I had arranged the meeting with all of Yugi's friends, Honda and Otogi included. Now it was time to grab Bakura. I took over and walked over hoping it would be enough of a signal for Bakura. Thankfully it was and I got him to come with us up to the roof, explaining that Kaiba called.

Once up there we met Kaiba who was leaning up against the fence.

"Kaiba." I said cooly

"Yugi." He said right back at me

"Want to explain the nature of this note that you left?"

"I think first everybody needs to be caught up to speed before we can do anything."

"We're telling them now too?"

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you two talking about?" Honda interrupted

"Gee Honda, maybe if you used that head of yours, you would be able to tell that the conversation was leading straight to the answer to your question. Now will you be quiet?"

"Hey man! What was that for?!" He yelled

"Dude, Honda, drop it for right now, trust me. If this is going where I think it is, you'll thank me for this later." Jounouchi said. Honda reluctantly stood down, but did not let up the glaring. Otogi was also looking at us with suspicion on his face.

"Thank you." I said exasperatingly "Now Kaiba, yes or no?"

"Yes, we are, the plan will go a lot smoother if they all know. It just gives is less to do since this is a huge project." Kaiba said

"Fine then. Honda, Otogi, you two are the only ones left who don't know. So I'm going to explain this once and only once. You know me as the "pharaoh," but it's all a lie. My real name is Yugi Motou, and before you ask anything wait until the end." I stopped for a second making sure they weren't about to interrupt and when they didn't I started again. I then proceeded to tell them everything about the plan and how it all came about. To say they were stunned would be an understatement. They just stood there gaping like a fish. Finally after what seemed like forever Honda said something.

"So you're a murderer and so is Bakura?"

"Yeah pretty much." I said

"And we're just supposed to do whatever you say?" At this Anzu and Jounouchi looked like this revelation just hit them.

"Yep. I mean if you don't you could end up like Ushio, your choice really."

They stared at me horrified remembering what condition Ushio was in the last time they saw him.

"Y-yeah and what's to stop us from turning you in?" Otogi stupidly asked

"Well you could go and tell the cops, if you really want, but remember, there's no evidence. Plus you have to remember my so called psychiatrist has already cleared me. So you would just look like a fool really. Look at it this way though, be good boys and help us finish our plan and you do the world some good by getting rid of two murderers."

"How do we know that the Ryou and Yugi we know won't become like you though?" Honda asked

"Simple, we made it impossible for them. They have no memory of what we did, nor the impulses that lead us to do these things. We made them naive to the world and hence leaving you nothing to worry about in terms of them going crazy so to say."

"Now are you guys in or out, because lunch is almost over and I still need to explain why you guys are up here in the first place." Kaiba said.

"I'll go along with it." Otogi said

"Fine I'll help too." Honda said

"Good." Kaiba said while tossing Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda envelopes. "In there you guys are going to find plane tickets, a script, and passports. Our nameless pharaoh over here is going to find his memories over vacation next week. During the rest of this week you guys are going to spend as much time as possible memorizing those scripts, so that you know what to do when we get there."

"Where is 'there,' exactly?" Jounouchi asked.

"Egypt, where else? The scripts will tell you where to go so you don't get lost in the desert. Don't worry about your parents, I already got permission from all of them, hence how I got your passports. Pack lightly. Any questions?"

"So I'm taking a wild guess that I'm not going." Otogi said.

"No not this time, but you will next trip. And Yes we are going on another trip, but that's not going to be for another month, you'll hear more about that later."

"Ok what about Kingy and I, then?" Bakura asked

"Bakura your plane ticket is right here, you don't have a script because you'll be behind the scenes for most of the time, so there's no need for you to learn everything ahead of time. I know Ryou already has a passport, so you're all set there, all you have to do is get on the plane at the airport and as soon as you guys land, you are going to ditch them and find my limo at the other side of the airport.

"Got it."

"Now Yami, I got your grandfather's permission, so here is your ticket and passport. Now I'm going to explain what's going to happen. Next monday you're going to tell Yugi that you figured out how to get your memories back. You will go to the museum and go to the tablet. First though you're going to run into this fat guy named Bobasa, he will have the key and scales from Shadi. He is going to be a guide for you through most of this. In the museum you're going to present the 3 god cards to the tablet which will set off a bright light. You're going to recede to the back of your mind and give Yugi control. Once he notices your lack of presence, Bobasa will step in and say that you guys can follow our pharaoh here, by using the millennium key. This is where I will remind you 3 to memorize your scripts, there _cannot_ be any fuck ups, and we get no 2nd chances. Anyways, once the key is "activated" knock Yugi out and head for the airport. Your flight leaves at 3:00. Bobasa will be at the museum for 11:00 so get there around that time. Oh and make sure to bring all the items with you, we're gonna need them. Understood?"

"Sounds simple enough, but what do we do when we land."

"Bobasa will show you where you need to go, also he will give you a signal every time you need to take over. The signal is him flicking his earring."

"Alright then. Oh yeah, Bakura, meant to tell you, we're going to majorly fuck over Shadi."

"How so?" He asked

"You know how we're supposed to give him the items? Well Marik gave me the idea in Battle City that is going to be sweet revenge for this asshole."

"I'm liking the sound of this idea. So what's gonna happen?"

"We're gonna tell him that we left the items in a certain spot, but once both you and I are gone, that place will become inaccessible and he won't be able to get them. So basically he will have done all of this for nothing."

"Hell yes! I never liked him anyways, so this is perfect!"

"Now, let the Shadow RPG begin!"

So, like Kaiba said to, we went to the museum that following monday. Now when Kaiba said that this guy was supposed to be fat, he didn't say that I was supposed to be expecting a frigging balloon. I was able to figure out that some of it was fake when he revealed his chest to have perfect imprints for each of the items. I see this is Shadi's sneaky way of getting the items, but like hell is it going to be that easy for him. I'm not giving Bobasa any of these.

Anyways, we went inside and followed Kaiba's instructions. Then after the whole millennium key bit was over, we headed off to the airport. Kaiba was at least nice enough to give us all 1st class tickets, though I don't understand why he couldn't just give us a ride on his private jet, but 1st class nonetheless. It was a peaceful smooth ride. Bakura and I mostly just talked strategy and reminisced, while Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda were getting to know Bobasa. Bakura and I avoided him because we wanted nothing to do with anyone aligned with Shadi. Despite being a smooth ride it was fairly long. 12 hours to be exact. Due to time zones, when we arrived it was 8:00 PM in Egypt when we landed, but for us it felt like 3:00 AM. I didn't account for jet lag when I agreed to this, thankfully Kaiba did and had a hotel set up for us to rest in for the night. We had to share rooms though, and since Bakura went to Kaiba, I got stuck sharing with one of these people. Anzu got her own room obviously because she was the only girl. I went with Jounouchi because I don't trust Bobasa not to steal my puzzle in the middle of the night and Honda probably would piss me off with his suspicions, so Jounouchi was my best bet.

I honestly don't know how Kaiba plans to pull this off, but if he is going as far as sending us off all the way to Egypt, he must have a complex plan. I'm actually excited to see this.

**Ok I may have lied a bit here… I'm going to drop the bomb **_**next**_** chapter lol. As you can see I'm am going away from the manga a bit, since in the manga it does tell us the the shadow RPG is in the back of the domino museum, but then again it wouldn't be the first time I go away from the manga. Don't think that I'm following the anime though, they won't be meeting Ishizu, Malik, and Rishid in Egypt, at least not until the next trip I mentioned. So yeah, I'll see you next time! R&amp;R plz!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Does anybody hear the sounds of cheering and joy? Well I do! Summer Vacation, HERE I COME! I get to stay up late all the time and not care when I eat! YES! I feel rejuvenated, especially at the thought of getting to finish a bunch of animes! Alright, I'll stop screaming about it now and get on with the story, but don't think you've heard the last of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

When I woke up the next morning I could hear Bobasa already bouncing around through the walls. It was only 5:00 AM for fuck's sakes. Jounouchi was just sleeping through it, but I'm sure Bobassa was successful in waking up the rest of the hotel. I got dressed and went over to his room, meeting Anzu in the hallway. I started banging on the door angrily to get his attention. Honda was the one who ended up answering. He looked just as disheveled as me and Anzu. All of us had clothes half thrown on and bedheads being thoroughly disrupted from our sleep.

"Where's Jounouchi?" Honda asked

"Motherfucker is actually able to sleep through this shit, speaking of, what the fuck is this?" I replied

"I don't even know man, He woke up 5 minutes ago and started jumping up and down shouting 'Time to get up!' and hasn't stopped."

"Let me in so I can teach this idiot a lesson."

"Gladly."

Honda moved out of the way and I strut right in ready to give Bobasa a piece of my mind.

"Bobasa! What the fuck do you want?!" I screamed

At this he finally stopped jumping and shouting and looked over to me.

"Oh! You are finally up!" Bobasa said in his way too annoying for this time in the morning voice.

"Yes I am." I growled out "Now tell me why I had to have such a rude awakening." I ground out

"Kaiba informed me last night that we are to be at our destination at 7:00 today, so Bobasa thought Bobasa would give you all a wake up call!"

"And you couldn't do it like a normal person because?!"

"Well Bobasa had to get you all up in the shortest amount of time didn't he?"

"Yeah all of us plus the entire hotel."

"Bobasa can see that you are displeased, did Bobasa do something wrong?"

"Whatever, too late to care now. I'm going to get ready and try and wake up the rock."

"Wait, Bobasa was also supposed to tell you to make sure you bring the items with you!"

With that I left the room and went into the bathroom with a spare set of clothes. I showered, brushed my teeth and attempted to style my hair into something. Then I went over to Jounouchi's bed and pretty much pushed him off the bed. This ended with a loud crash, some swearing and a lot of shouting at me. I ignored him and walked out of the room. Neither Kaiba nor Bobasa had said anything about us only staying 1 night so I assumed we were to leave our stuff here, and headed down to the lobby to wait for the others.

I was joined by them in about 20 minutes and a jeep pulled up out front. The guy driving it came in and gave the keys to Bobasa, so this was obviously our ride. We piled in and took off to what seemed to be a studio of sorts. Kaiba was there at the front entrance to greet us.

"Good you're all here."

"Yes, now why are we here of all places?"

"Well you all need to enter the millennium puzzle somehow right?"

"Yes." I said warily

"Then, welcome to the 'puzzle'." He said opening the door to the studio.

I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. It was a gigantic room that had doors and staircases all over the place and they weren't even painted on, they were actually there! Kaiba even told us that this continued onto the rest of the first floor of the building and onto the second. We looked around for a bit and saw that every door that actually lead to some room, at least we knew that for the doors on the ground, the ones hanging on the ceiling, however, I suspect are just there.

"Alright this is where your scripts come in. Do you all still have them memorized?" Kaiba said to which everyone nodded. "Alright, now remember for Yugi no time has passed and he thinks all your spirits are inside the puzzle, which is why the scripts are here, the conversation needs to sound like it still is continued from yesterday. Now once I shut the door, Yami you're going away and Yugi takes your place. Remember to look for Bobasa's signal, got it?" I nodded.

Satisfied with my answer he made for the door and like he instructed, once he was gone I gave Yugi control once more. Bobasa explained to them that they had to find the Pharaoh's "true door" to be able to join him in the memory world. Thus began the next few hours of wandering. Granted it was cool to see all the traps set in place to lead them away from the incorrect doors, but it was still just aimless wandering. Everything looked the same, so there wasn't much to look at and I got real bored, real fast. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they got in a group and played the focusing game, you know the one where they get in a circle and hold hands and make the thing they were looking for magically appear, yeah that one. A white door rose from the floor, and on it you could see a hologram of an Ancient Egyptian village. Jounouchi wondered how we were supposed to get out of here, but I already knew from Bobasa. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him fiddling with his earring meaning it was almost time for me to take over. Yugi smiled over to Jounouchi and jumped through the door. As soon as his face was through I took over and landed on the floor.

"Alright Bobasa, where are we headed now?"

"Mr. Kaiba told Bobasa to take you all to the place marked on the map he gave Bobasa."

"Then let's get going."

The place marked happened to be in the middle of a village, with what looked like a palace in the middle. Kaiba didn't seriously rent out a village did he?

Bobasa brought us to the palace and told us to head inside while he went and parked. We walked through the gates and down the long hallway that led to a large throne room. There were a bunch of people scurrying about, but in the middle there were 7 people who were mostly just standing there while makeup artists and hairstylists were doing various things to them. I recognized one of them to be Kaiba and once he noticed us he came on over.

"Well that took longer than expected, but I guess that's a good thing considering the people I hired to set this all up and way behind schedule."

"Honestly I'm just as surprised, I would've thought the solution would've been the first thing they tried. Now, please tell me you didn't rent a friggin village Kaiba." I said

"Please, I built it."

"You built a village?" I asked in total shock

"Yep, including this palace. Now are you ready for the next step in your adventure?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Now please tell me you brought the items with you."

"Right here." I said pulling off my backpack and giving it to him.

"Alright. Now I can introduce you to the Pharaoh and his court." He said beginning to smirk which gave me a bad feeling. "First off you have Mahaad, who is one of the Pharaoh's 2 childhood friends, you'll meet the other, Mana, later. He's palace magician, and last but not least holder of the millennium ring."

"Wait if he has the ring, how do we explain Bakura?"

"Don't worry about it, it will get to Bakura at some point and put the whole story together. Now then, next up we have Aknadin, the Pharaoh's uncle and holder of the millennium eye. Next we have Isis, who I'm sure you recognize as Ishizu, but here she is Isis, don't forget that. Naturally she's gonna have the millennium necklace. Again, over here you will see a familiar face in Shadi, who is Shada here and holder of the millennium key."

"Hold up, Shadi is participating in this?" I interrupted

"What not happy to see me?" Shadi asked.

"As a matter of fact no." I replied

"You always do have such cruel words towards me don't you?"

"Do you blame me?"

"No, I suppose not." He said smirking and turning away.

"Now back to introductions that you can't seem to let me finish, we have Kalim over here who is going to be holder of the scales. Then you have me. I am going to be Seth, cousin of the Pharaoh, Aknadin's son and holder of the millennium rod."

"I was about to ask about the sudden interest in spray tanning Kaiba." I said

"Oh yes, I was so pleased you had to pick an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh as your spirit choice, where it would look unnatural for me to have my normal skin color. You are so lucky I make so much profit off your ass, that I'm willing to get a spray tan for the 10 minutes you're going to see me like this and then go through the trouble of getting it off all for the big finale."

"Woah, woah, woah, don't try to pin this on me, I didn't ask you to go to this grand scale for this."

"Maybe not, but can you think of any other way to carry out your plan?"

"Fuck off."

"Thought so." He said triumphantly to which I so gracefully flipped him off.

"Last of the court is Siamun, he's the former holder of the key and now is an advisor to the Pharaoh. He is also your grandfather."

"Excuse me?" I quickly interrupted once again.

"I know you heard me, besides I wasn't the one who told him, so don't get mad at me, blame Shadi for this one."

I whipped around to glare at Shadi demanding an explanation.

"Oh please, he knew since he adopted you. I had to tell him for safety reasons you idiot, I couldn't just hand over a murderous child without at least giving him a forewarning." Shadi said

"Yugi." My grandfather interrupted "The day I picked you up from the orphanage I would've noticed, I may not have visited very often, but I think I would be able to notice my grandson having a completely different personality. I gave you the puzzle on Shadi's advice, he said giving you a distraction would be healthy, although now I'm starting to wonder if he other intentions."

"Of course he did, this does explain your random check up all these years later though, you wanted to see if I finished it didn't you?" I said addressing Shadi.

He ignored me, but I could see the smirk on his face.

"Yugi," Grandfather said gaining my attention once more. "I can't say I fully approve of this, frankly I think this is probably the most unhealthy thing you've done thus far, but if you truly want this I won't be stopping you."

I tensed up and relaxed at the same time at his words.

"Yeah, I want this, thanks, I guess." I said not really knowing how to respond

He came over and gave me a hug, then whacked me in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I said rubbing the spot he hit

He hit me again before responding, "You need to tone it down on that swearing habit you picked up. I don't know who you got it from, but you're going to be dropping it." He scolded

"Please once this is over you will probably never hear a swear from this mouth again."

"I don't care, you're still my grandson no matter the personality and you're going to learn to drop it!" Out of my peripheral vision I could see Jounouchi, Kaiba, Ishizu and Shadi trying to hold in their laughter and failing miserably. Anzu and Honda were staring worriedly at me looking as if I was going to attack my grandfather at any moment.

"Whatever." I said

He seemed to take this as a good enough answer and walked back over to his spot.

"Okay I saved the best for last. Yugi, I would like you to meet Atem."

A man stood up from the throne that was shadowed over, which was why we hadn't noticed him before,and walked over to Kaiba and holy shit did Kaiba fucking score. He looked a little too much like me for comfort, except for the fact that he was tan, had red eyes and his hair was tipped in red instead of purple. I heard the other 3 behind me gasp meaning that they had noticed him as well.

"Holy shit, did my mother have a secret love child or something?" I asked completely ignoring the disapproving looks from my grandfather.

"Nope, we have no family relation whatsoever." Atem said smirking

"Really now." I said raising an eyebrow. "Not even super distant cousins or something stupid like that?"

He laughed "Nope. I was born and raised over here in Egypt by my parents."

"Where the hell did you find him Kaiba?"

"The same way I found the rest of these people, through a talent agency. I got some of their best actors and promised them all a good sum the stay quiet and just play their roles."

"Damn." Was all I could say. "So what are we going to do about him needing a puzzle."

"You're going to give him yours." Seeing that I tensed at his words he quickly amended his words "Don't worry, you're getting it back for the final duel, just here will be easier if you give it up."

I gave Kaiba a side glance stating my obvious dislike of the idea especially with Shadi nearby, but his glance back to me told me I could trust him, so I handed it over.

"Good now that everything is all finally set up, at least with the people, you and the geeks are gonna listen carefully. The rules of this village are simple. You don't exist, so the people can't interact with you and you can't touch things. Yami this means you need to be on constant lookout to make sure that when Yugi or one of the geeks touch something you have to make it look like to him that they are phasing through it. Now I suggest you go and get some food from the kitchen, because you won't be eating for a while. Once you get outside Bobasa will lead you to the spot you were supposed to have "landed" and once there it should be obvious that it would be time for Yugi to come out again. Remember your scripts!"

"Got it." I said before turning around and going to the kitchen to get some food. I'm not dealing with an empty stomach while on this wild goose chase. Now I only have one question left, if Kaiba was able to make himself, Ishizu, Shadi and even grandfather look like different people, then what the hell was Bakura going to look like?

**BOOM! I finally dropped the bomb y'all! This story is quickly coming up on its finally. I can't tell if I'm happy or sad. I mean I'm happy about the fact that I won't have to worry about an update schedule, that I'm miserably failing to keep, but still trying to keep somewhat on schedule. Yet at the same time I'm sad because my first work is coming to its close. I don't know how many more chapter will be left, but I think it will be about 4-5. Anyways, I'll see you next time! R&amp;R plz :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow has my life here on fanfiction just got more interesting. All I can say is that I may have threw myself into more stories and still have to worry about this one. Don't worry though, this one will always take first priority, but now I have to worry about those too! lol Okay, now it's time for our Egypt saga to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

We were escorted from the fake palace to the make believe marketplace. I still couldn't believe that Kaiba went to this big of a length to pull this off, I mean how much money does he have to waste that he is able to hire all these actors and have the buildings built. Just seems a little far to pull off some plan, but hey I'm not complaining, less work for me, all I have to do is sit back and relax.

Yugi immediately noticed his lack of puzzle, but came up with a rational explanation all by himself, that since this was the "past" he wouldn't have the puzzle. I give the kid credit, if he can rationalize this that easily, then he may be the smartest of us all, or maybe the most insane, who knows.

They began running through the town, to what I assume was a location in their script. The bigger question is why are they running, I don't know if the script tells them to or not, but they're going to get thirsty real fast and none of us have water. We can't just stop and get some either because we can't touch anything, so what are we just going to take periodic breaks to refresh? Is that why Kaiba told me to keep an eye out for the signal or something? This was definitely not the most thought through part of the plan. Back to reality though, Jounouchi has begun complaining about wanting food with Honda joining him. Are they fucking kidding me? You just fucking ate! I swear this better be in the script as a joke from Kaiba because this is ridiculous.

After Bobasa having to explain to them that they don't exist in this world so they can't touch anything, they stopped spazzing out and continued walking through the town. At one point they came across this girl being stoned for being a witch. Now we come upon the epitome of intelligence, after being told that they _don't fucking exist_, Jounouchi and Honda run over to the girl and try to stop the people from stoning her while Anzu and Yugi go and ask her if she is okay. Not even 5 minutes into this and I already have to mess with Yugi's head so he sees the stones going through the idiots in front and going through them, do they know how hard it is to make pain go away? What did they hope to accomplish anyways? If no one can see them, how do you expect to stop them? Ugh, I can't even deal with this anymore and we have so much more to go through.

Thankfully Kaiba shows up and puts a stop to this madness. While Yugi and Anzu were reveling over the fact that it was Kaiba with the millennium rod, Kaiba or should I say "Seth" was dispersing the mob. Shadi or "Shada" was there as well assisting Seth and saying that this girl held a great power. Seth ordered for her to be taken back to palace and be given as much food and water she wanted and also not tell tell the pharaoh about her. My question is who the hell is she, we never discussed anything about her, so what's her purpose in all this. Ugh just another question I'm not gonna get answered because I have to keep silent.

After seeing Seth though, the lot of them came up with the idea that if they followed him they could go and meet the Pharaoh. It seemed reasonable until we were forced with another rule, they can't touch anything _except_ the palace walls. Some shit about keeping out intruders, Kaiba can't even stick to his own rules is all I get from this. Oh and they can touch food now because Bobasa touched it first. Makes sense right? I'm actually okay with this exception just so the two morons will shut the fuck up about being hungry. At least Bobasa is getting revenge by eating half of their food.

So we sat against the palace wall all night waiting for something to happen I presume. We sat there so long that we all fell asleep. We didn't stay asleep for long though, out of nowhere in the middle of the night Bakura and Atem come flying out of the palace on horses. Atem had Slifer the sky Dragon summoned and Bakura this weird Half snake, half humanoid monster summoned. I'm guessing its name will be revealed later. You could see that on their arms were these weird duel disk type things that I'm guessing were hiding the hologram projectors. It was decided that we should follow them and go help Atem. And by help, I mean stay a long distance away and watch the fight ensue. Tristan hilariously points out that those are definitely not holograms and Yugi agrees with him making me have to work extra hard not to burst out laughing.

The battle went on for a while with Slifer and Diabound -I think I heard Bakura yell while racing by- fighting through the skies. Yugi and the others were just now reaching where the Pharaoh and the other priests were fighting. Atem was collapsing off of his horse so Yugi ran over to him and caught him. Together they used to super special power of teamwork that only two halves of the same soul could pull off and summoned Ra. Yeah if that sounds stupid to you try watching through your own eyes. It's nauseating. Anyways, they defeat Bakura and he lights on fire? What the fuck is that about? Atem didn't burst into flames when Slifer went down why is Bakura on fire when Diabound got hit? You know what, I realized I don't care, so anyways Bakura falls to the ground smoking and looks quite dead. Everyone begins cheering and Atem declares Egypt safe, but there is no way Kaiba made it this short and boy was I right.

Now here is where things get confusing, remember that even though this is "memory world", this is all still apart of the big shadow RPG that Bakura and I are supposed to be playing. This means that we each have special token items that we can use to alter the game at anytime we wish. So when a huge whirlwind of sand comes out of the sky and starts reversing time to about 5 minutes ago before Ra was summoned and no energy is restored, well, you're left with a mess. How they plan to fix this mess they created you ask? Simple, have me take over again, as indicated by Bobasa making way too obvious of a signal with his earring.

"Alright, alright Bobasa, don't rip your damn ear off, I'm right here." I say

"Alright stop the whirlwind!" I heard Kaiba yell to somebody, presumably the tech crew. "Alright Yami, you ready for explanation?"

"It would be appreciated, Kaiba." I reply

"Yeah, yeah, keep the sass in check. So as you know Bakura just activated one of his special tokens in the RPG, but since they have no idea that this is a game and not just the memory world, they won't remember a thing that just happened. You're going to go back to the city and run back here to find out that Atem lost instead of won."

"So what was the fucking point of doing this way the first time?!"

"For later when they find out."

"But if they don't remember this happening then telling them later doesn't make any sense!"

"Look I hired everyone of these people that you see here and I'm going to make them worth the huge ass sum that they're making me pay them, got it?! Now go back to the friggin town and get ready to run this way!"

"So basically this had no point except to show off the money you have?"

"Yes! Now go damnit!"

"Wait!" Bakura shouted "While we got you out let's take a break I mean it's already nighttime!"

"We are taking one right after Atem is defeated! Now can we stop wasting time and wrap this up?!" Kaiba yelled back.

"Fine, fine, we're heading back!" I said

So we got back to the town and raced back to the scene of the fight once more. Jounouchi and Honda we're going on about Deja vu, and Yugi was trying to piece it together, but I was keeping him from doing it, kinda like his childhood. When we got back to the ridge we watched Slifer get destroyed for the second time and a huge chasm opened up. We watched Atem almost fall into it, but he clung to the edge, Bakura then walked over and grabbed the puzzle from around his neck and pushed him off the cliff. Seth and the other priests started to head back to the palace to go and search for the Pharaoh. Honda ran over to Bakura and punched him in the face "for the Pharaoh", which resulted in him being held up by a chokehold. Jounouchi had to run over to get Bakura to put him down and Bakura did by ever so gracefully throwing Honda onto Jounouchi. Bobasa tells them where to go and hide while Bakura's men run by and they start to discuss how Atem must still be alive somewhere because this would is still here and that they just have to find him.

After that conversation Bobasa gave me the signal once more and we all went back to the palace. Kaiba went all out for a buffet for dinner. At dinner we mostly just talked about game plans and I got to get my questions answered like who Kisara was and things like that. Then we all retired to some rooms in the palace. Pretty much every room in the palace, minus the throne room, kitchen and basement was a bedroom actually. They weren't fancy, but they served their purpose by being complete with a bed and nightstand.

The next morning Atem left before all of us so that he could go to his hiding place before we got there. So, after breakfast and drinking plenty of water we headed back to the ridge we were hiding under last. I let Yugi take over once more and watched as they went down to the Nile to search for Atem. Well, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Yugi were searching for Atem, Bobasa was too preoccupied with getting a fish. While Bobasa was off doing that we ran into a girl named Mana, who happened to be that other childhood friend Kaiba was talking about. Long story short we gained a new member of this little pack to walk around with. Surprisingly Bobasa was the one to come back with the first clue as to where Atem was. He found his cape in the river a ways down, meaning he must be somewhere nearby. So we started walking along the river line until we reach a cliff and when we look down to the beach below, take a wild guess who we spot.

So for the rest of the morning we sat at the river doing mindless things. Mana was using Bobasa as a trampoline and Atem was telling Yugi some of the memories he regained about his father and such. They also talked about Bakura and the puzzle as well, but I tuned that out already hearing it 3 times before this.

Around noon Shada and his men showed up to get Atem, and tell him that they found Bakura's hiding spot. Atem got on a horse with Mana and left to go to Kul Elna which was the name of the village that was killed in order to make the millennium items. How you explain that people's corpses turn to solid gold is beyond me, but that's Kaiba's story that we're rolling I guess. So after convincing us to stay away and that he would handle Bakura, we were left at the river.

Instead of doing anything useful with our time, they decide that they are going to waste their time sitting around once more. Much to my surprise Honda is the one who encourages them to actually do something. Honestly, if Honda is the one who has to give everyone a push we're doomed as a race, I mean they came to this world to help the Pharaoh not to just stare at a river all day. So they realize after even more talking that they need to figure out the Pharaoh's name, but have no clue where to start looking for it, so they head back to the palace in hopes of finding some records to put them in the right direction.

You know I notice that even when we finally get away from the palace, we always end up right back in it. I know the reason is because Kaiba made it the base of operations so he doesn't want us too far away, but still it's getting repetitive. Since we're walking all the way back though, it will be night time by the time we get back so at least another break is very soon, I am interested in knowing how much longer we are doing this, I am not a fan of being not in the know. Plus I don't trust Shadi even if he has Kaiba on him at all times, I don't want him alone with all the items, I know he is not a patient man and he might not wait if we don't keep an eye on him.

**Woo! Man did this chapter not want to come out. Yeah sorry about the wait for this one, I kept trying to write it, but no matter what I did I could only get a couple of paragraphs out of it, so sorry if it's not one of my best chapters, but on the bright side Zork is next chapter! See you guys next time! R&amp;R plz :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! It's time for the next chapter, and you know what that means, it's Zork time! Unfortunately that also means the end of this story is coming up quick since after Zork is the duel that had us all crying before it even ended. I know I still can't watch the final scene of Yu-Gi-Oh! with bawling my eyes out, to the point where I avoid the episode like the plague and pretend it didn't exist so that Yami can stay. Then I run to fanfiction to get the finale that I want and not the one that actually happened. T.T Anyways, instead of continuing to remind you of that, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

After we got back to the palace and I managed to convince Yugi that he phased through the wall, we split up in the courtyard agreeing to meet back in an hour. During this time I got to really admire the palace that Kaiba built, the lower levels even have hieroglyphs carved into them. I don't know if they were accurate or not, but it sure looked cool to say the least.

Despite being told to split up I could clearly see Bobasa following us, how Yugi didn't notice him I have no frigging idea, considering it sounded like an elephant was stomping through, but he managed to remain hidden from Yugi at least. After Yugo got some ways down the hall I saw Bobasa give me the signal once more.

"What now Bobasa?" I asked

"Mr. Kaiba said to get you when you got to this point in the hallway."

"Alright, let's go and see what Kaiba wants this time" With that I began walking back to the throne room to meet up with Kaiba.

Once inside the throne room I see that everyone else is in there as well, which I'm guessing means group meeting.

"Glad you finally showed up." Kaiba said to me

"Don't blame me, Bobasa just got me a couple minutes ago."

"Whatever, so basically I needed to inform you of what's going on and what you have to make Yugi believe."

"Is there any reason I have to be told in segments like this and you couldn't have given me a script before hand like them, or at least told me everything at the beginning when we first got here?" I asked getting annoyed

"If I gave you a script, Yugi may have seen it, so that was out genius. As for why I do it like this, I do it so I know you won't screw up and forget something, not a single step can be missed or messed up so I'm giving you the plan step by step. And before you ask, no, I don't trust you to remember everything word for word. Now anymore useless questions? No? Good. Now like I said before next step. You will go back to the same point in the hallway and make Yugi think he's been frozen in that spot for the past 30 minutes, then you're going to influence him to head to the kitchen storage to meet up with his friends and Bobasa. They will find him some food and Bobasa will eat it which will cause him to blow up like a balloon and when this happens you will take over and make Yugi think that Bobasa gave them a ride over to the location of the Pharaoh's name."

At this I just put my hand up and raised my eyebrow not even bothering to ask to question that he knew I was thinking.

"You can either go with it or I tell Yugi. Your choice really." Kaiba said to me and I just growled back.

"Thought so." He grinned evilly "Look at the bright side Yami, once he brings you there, he no longer has a role and you don't have to see him again. Now I know you want to know what I'm going to be doing. So I'll be nice and tell you. I am going to be working on Zork."

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about how much work I'm going to be stuck with trying to make Yugi think it's real."

"Tell that to the giant mechanical monstrosity I built to be our monster slash dark god."

"You didn't!" I exclaimed

"Oh, but I fucking did!" Kaiba retorted right back laughing wildly "Just wait until you see this!" He said before stalking off.

After that it of information I did as Kaiba told me. Back to the hallway, to the kitchen and watch the hilarity of Bobasa blowing up in a very inhuman way. It was too obvious that he had a hidden air tank, but I wasn't saying anything I was just having too much laughing at it. I took over once more when he was done blowing up and headed out for the jeep that would take us to the next building. This building was a little further out and was more of a tomb, apparently the Pharaoh's future one at that, where the name would apparently be located. Once outside and the jeep was hidden I let Yugi take over after giving him the fake memories. Bobasa deflated and Honda ran off somewhere. Everyone else was busy saying goodbye to Bobasa and saying thanks while I was internally shouting YES to the heavens that his loud annoying ass was gone!

They finally enter the tomb, Bobasa free mind you, and run straight into some traps, at least Jounouchi runs straight into them. It would've been funny to watch him get skewered by needles, and I'm pretty sure made this place to test Jounouchi's intelligence, because these traps are very easy to spot, but for Jounouchi that's another story. Fortunately this tomb is based on the story that Grandfather used to tell stories about going through so Yugi does know how to get through it, this is mostly a test of his friends patience and waiting for Yugi to tell them the answer.

The next room was a maze that you always had to keep your left foot forward or the statues would activate and start swinging their swords at you. Amazingly they got through that one without any mishaps. In the final room they have to cross a bridge covered in various monsters that will attack if they sense fear. I'm pretty sure when grandfather was telling this part of the story he was just trying to impress Yugi by making himself seem cooler than he was and that there was never any real danger. Here however, something might actually activate for all I know, and knowing Kaiba he would put some sort of trap in here, because this tomb has been way too easy to get through.

When they reached the other side they weren't able to find anything that lead to the name, but Jounouchi being Jounouchi, the man with the most incredible luck in the world found the one pillar that when you lean on it, you activate the secret entrance. He wonders why I hate him so much, because in case he hasn't noticed this is the biggest reason, _nobody _is this unnaturally lucky, I don't care who you think it is, _nobody_ has as much dumb luck as this idiot.

So anyways, the secret door opens and in the next room it seems as if there is nothing in there, but Honda points out the floor and how there's writing on it. I think Kaiba told me sometime before we got here that Honda would be "possessed" by Bakura which is why he can read the hieroglyphs that say that Yugi must give back whatever he wished on the puzzle. I'll give Kaiba credit, this is definitely a growing up moment for Yugi and being able to move past needing me and his friends.

Honda then pushed Yugi to one end of the balance beam and himself, Jounouchi and Anzu to the other. The floor crumbles away once on their respective sides and a door opens. Honda tells Yugi that if he wants to find the Pharaoh's name he has to go through that door and leave them behind, but Yugi won't because he thinks his will die. This is a little dark even fro Kaiba, I mean making Yugi choose between killing his friends or getting the name, we all know which he will choose. He doesn't have the heart to kill off his friends, so Honda makes the choice for him and goes through the door causing the balance beam to tip. Jounouchi and Anzu cling onto the cliff and Yugi jumps over to Jounouchi to grab onto his waist while Honda is running off to who knows where.

Once inside the room they find the name, but still not knowing hieroglyphs they can't read it so Jounouchi most expertly memorizes it as : "Bird, rock, lamb chop, bird, and a bigger bird." You know sometimes I wish I could see into Jounouchi's brain to see what goes on in there, other times I want to bash it in. This just happens to be one of those bash it in times. More importantly though they have the name now and they can return to the Pharaoh. Anzu pointed out the exit and they ran to it only to run into Honda in the hallway who in a flash turned into Bakura who revealed he had been possessing Honda the whole time.

The ground started to shake and Bakura tells Yugi that Zork is coming and he's not leaving with the only way to defeat him. He makes a duel disk appear on his arm in another flask of light, which I know is just slip of hand, but Yugi doesn't, so now I have to think of a way to make Yugi think he did. I just decided to take over and my idea was rewarded with Bakura giving me a duel disk to put on myself and I gave Yugi control again.

The duel commenced and I was pleasantly surprised to see that the deck I encouraged Yugi to create on his own was quite different from the one we created together and it also worked quite well. He managed to beat Bakura all on his own and with some impressive strategies, not that I'm too surprised considering he is me in some ways, but still.

When Bakura fell to the ground after losing another flash of light appeared and left Honda's body behind. He wakes up and they all run out of the collapsing tomb and out onto the cliffside. They slide down the cliff and run into some of the thief Bakura's soldiers which Jounouchi and Honda take care of easily since they used to be in gangs. Jounouchi also brought his own duel disk which took some intense concentration to make Yugi think appeared out of nowhere. Honda and Anzu follow making their own appear as well. You know some warning before you pull this shit would be nice you assholes. They summon some monsters to wipe out some remaining soldiers and they concentrate on getting back by thinking about flying. At this I take over and we all take the jeep back to the palace while I give Yugi the memories of flying over the desert.

Now when Kaiba said giant mechanical monstrosity he wasn't fucking kidding. This thing was frigging huge and for some reason had a...dragon penis. Yeah don't know why that was needed, but it spout fire so that distracted me a bit, but not enough to take away the scars. Kaiba had pretty much destroyed the entire town with this thing and I only had to wonder how it worked. I mean it talked and everything, was somebody inside controlling it? Was it remote controlled? Or was it all just plained programmed? That was definitely going to be the first question once we finish this. Most of the Pharaoh's council had been taken out and Atem was calling for Yugi as Zork was about to attack him.

We hid the jeep once more and we ran over to him where I let Yugi take control once more. Yugi and the others tell him about finding his name, but not knowing what it was since it was written in ancient Egyptian This causes them to think that the previous attempts of stopping Zork with monsters that failed, will now magically work because they're there. Granted this is actually pretty sound thinking considering what we've done up until now, but at the same time, what the hell guys you couldn't think of anything else to do?

After that plan failed miserably the next idea is to be as cheesy as possible. I kid you not, the train of thought went like this: "If we can concentrate and make ourselves fly we can concentrate and make the symbols of the Pharaoh's name appear on his cartouche." Oh what am I going to do with these people? So they join hands and his cartouche begins to glow and once it stops the hieroglyphs have "magically" appeared on there. He shouts out "I am King Atem!" Wow Kaiba, couldn't even come up with an original name for this guy?

Anyways Atem summoned the gods again but this time he merged them together into the God of Light, the only being that could stop Zork. Beams of light shoot up from the ground surrounding Zork and he gets destroyed with him falling into the ground and being swallowed up by the sand. Or in other words Zork was lowered back into his holding chamber that Kaiba had him hidden in before. The friendship speeches are given between everyone, while "The Pharaoh" marvels over his name being Atem.

To finish off the memory world arc Atem ceremoniously gave the millennium puzzle to Seth to crown him king and heads back over to Yugi and the others. Once he makes it back over, I take control again and make Yugi think they flew into the sky towards a giant puzzle or something that will lead them back to the real world. In reality I went to take my puzzle back from a once again spray-tanned and we prepared for our return flight back to Domino. We said our goodbyes to all the various actors all of whom we won't see again except for Atem. I also took the time to say good riddance to Shadi since I finally get to say I will never see his ass again. We went back to the hotel to sleep and pack up and went home after an exhausting 3 days in Egypt.

**And scene on the Shadow RPG/Memory World Arc. It's really here guys, the end is coming very soon either next chapter or the one after, as you have seen before I'm not very good at predicting my own story. I almost thought Zork wasn't even going to be in this chapter and that I lied again, but then I just made this chapter a little longer than usual just so I could finish off the arc.**

**Alright, see you guys next time! R&amp;R plz :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Will this be it? Is this really the end? Are we really on the final chapter of this story? Yes. This ended up really long since I couldn't find a good cutoff place or halfway point so you guys get it really long. Also that's why this is late I wanted the final chapter to be good and plus it is long so it took more time. Before we get started I have thank yous to make:**

**AnimeGirlAnn for favoriting and following!**

**AnimeXloverXhater for favoriting and following!**

**Arrogant-Genius for favoriting!**

**Bran the Warg for favoriting and following and reviewing! **

**Dracula X for favoriting!**

**JJB91 for following!**

**Kari312 for favoriting!**

**KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil for favoring and following!**

**Ms. Artemis Silver for following!**

**MyPassword for following!**

**PlayStringsAndFlameThrowers for following!**

**XHikariLaylaX for favoriting and following and reviewing!**

**YuugiYY for favoriting!**

**puzzleshippingxlover for favoriting and following!**

**smoll Gcat for favoriting and following!**

**Again thank you all so much, you made this all worth it and made me happy I took the chance and posted this story! Now on with the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

When we got out of the airport we all went home for the night to let the jetlag catch up and just get some rest period. We agreed to meet back up at the museum tomorrow afternoon to pick up where we left off and act like we never left the country in the first place.

2PM rolls around and I arrive at the museum, seeing Kaiba, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu already there, we head in and get in front of the tablet. Thankfully Kaiba got the museum to keep people out of this section for an hour so we wouldn't look completely strange when we all just start lying down in front of the tablet. Once I lie down myself I slowly let Yugi take back over so it feels like he is just waking up. I reassured him that I was indeed "back" and that I had all of my memories. I was in control of the body again, but Yugi was fully conscious this time. He appeared beside me, well in my mind, you know the drill, you don't need to hear this again.

"Atem, I know that's your real name and all, but is it okay if I still call you the other me since we are still sharing the same body?" I smile at this, not believing he asking permission for that of all things.

Playing along I say "Aibou, that's fine. I admit it would be a little weird being called Atem again, besides nobody ever called me that in Egypt anyways, so I am perfectly okay with things staying so called normal around here for a little while."

Kaiba then got my attention and threw me the millennium eye saying that I'll be needing it and begins to walk off. Jounouchi tries to stop him, but they run into Ryou coming down the steps, looking downright awful. He ended up passing out in Jounouchi's arms! Jounouchi took this time to take the millennium ring off of his neck and hand it to me. It was then that it hit me that Bakura was gone. My long time best friend was gone just like Marik and had accomplished what I was about to do. I had to say it felt a little saddening knowing I wasn't ever going to be able to look in Ryou's eyes again and see the recognition in them, or the fiery presence that had co-conspired with me all these years. Jounouchi then carried Ryou out of the room with the help of Honda and Anzu, and I was left alone with Kaiba. I noticed the key and scales on the floor which I assumed were for me to take. I nodded to Kaiba and we walked out of the room after them.

We all headed back home after that still feeling the jetlag. Life went back to normal for the most part after that though. I knew there was still one last thing to do, but I also knew it was going to take a little time for Kaiba to prepare. It was about two weeks after we got back that Kaiba wanted me on the roof again.

"I'm assuming this has to do with whatever the last step of the plan is." I said when I got up there during lunch

"Yes, I'm making the scripts now, don't worry not as intricate as last time, but still needed. Anyways, once we get there, you won't have any real chance to take over and talk, Yugi will be dueling Atem so he can gain his freedom and once Yugi wins, you'll know the right time to do your thing and fade away. So this is where the reason I brought you up here comes in. One I need you to give me a list of cards for Atem's deck that will be the same, but also not the same as the one you guys built together. I'll get the god cards from you on the boat, don't worry. Two, like I said you won't be taking over once we get there, these are your last two weeks, do you have any parting words you want the geeks or anybody for that matter to hear?"

"You know, I hadn't thought about that, I mean it seems kind of unfair that I get some and Bakura and Marik didn't though."

"No they did, I even have the ones they left for you right here, I was gonna give them to you in a sec, along with the ones from everyone else who had something to say to you. If your grandfather has anything to say, I'm sure he'll tell you in the next couple of weeks, because I already told him about this."

"Damn. This is sounding kinda morbid, but I guess I can call it nice any of you actually have something to say to me. Also you're being weirdly nice, you know that?"

"Fuck off, believe or not despite the fact you leave me loaded with work all the time, I have to admit the past couple of years have been fun. I got a worthy rival from it and believe or not I'll be sad when you're gone. And you better not expect me to say that again because I wont."

"Aw, Seto Kaiba is being touching, but all joking aside I will put my pride aside and say thank you, it's been a ride to say the least. As for the last words, give me until tomorrow to write them up and give them to you, okay?"

"Got it. Just meet me up here again at lunch."

"Got it."

"Alright here are your last messages from everyone else, and I'm sure I don't have to say this, but you can call it a reminder. You obviously can't write back to Bakura and Marik."

"Oh yeah. I'll admit I almost forgot about that. Wow this really is all coming to an end isn't it?"

"Not having second thoughts on us, are you?"

"No, no, it's all just hitting me you know? After all this time and effort, this is all really ending."

"Yeah." Kaiba said slowly. I don't think he really knew how to respond to musings. Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We didn't bother trying to continue the conversation since there wasn't really anywhere to go with it, plus we knew we would see each other tomorrow.

When Yugi went home that night, grandfather asked to be able to speak with me alone.

"Yugi."

"Grandfather, don't call me that, that's his name now." I said

"Yugi humor your old man will you? I'm sure you know why I wanted to talk anyways."

"Yes Kaiba informed me."

"Then you know that these are my parting words for you."

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll get started. I know I wasn't there for a long time, and I know we barely know anything about each other considering the entire time you have been living with me, I have been living with this 'light personality' as you call it, but you still are my grandson. I could never comprehend your thought process, but what I do know is that even if you feel the need to do this, I will still always think of you as my grandson. You were the one I saw when I came to visit every once in a while at your parent's house and the one I saw grow up in that house. I mostly just want you to know that no matter what I still love you, Yugi."

"Thank you." I said, not knowing what else to say. I felt uncomfortable to say the least, his words held no meaning to me in the end and didn't make me feel anything.

"Yes I know you are, even if you are only saying that because you can't think of what else to say." My head shot up trying to figure out how he knew that. He chuckled before answering my unasked question. "Believe it or not Shadi is still a licensed doctor. He described your condition to me, so I have an idea of what's going on on your head."

"Oh." Was all I said. I didn't ask him what I had because I really didn't care enough to know. I was me and that was all there was to it, I didn't care what the world thought was wrong with me.

"Alright that was all I really wanted to make sure I told you before you left. Now Yugi has homework to do, does he not?"

"Yes, he does." I replied

"Then chop, chop, he has to be ready in time for dinner! Oh and one last thing, don't worry I'll treat him the same as I always have, you don't have to worry about that."

I nodded before heading upstairs and giving Yugi control once more so he could do the accursed homework.

After dinner I was feeling nice and actually asked permission to use the body for something that I had to do. Trusting me far too much, Yugi said yes and just asked that I don't stay up too late doing whatever I was doing. I told him I wouldn't and knocked him out myself to ensure he didn't see anything. I pulled out his school bag once more and took out all the last word notes from everyone. I decided to start out with Anzu's.

_Hey Pharaoh,_

_I didn't know if I should call you something else, but I knew you wouldn't like Yugi so I'm going with Pharaoh. Anyways, I could tell you didn't like us very much, but still you have been with us through the adventures, even if it was all fake. I think what I'm trying to get at is, even though it was all some grand master plan, this really has been fun, I mean what other high school kid gets to say that traveled the world just to follow a script? Also, I wanted to say thanks, I'm sure you remember when I became friends with Yugi, so I'm sure you remember everything after as well. I think it was thanks to this little plan of yours that he smiles so much more now and has his confidence and that's what I want to say thank you for. I hope your happy. :) -Anzu_

Smart girl of the group until the end I see. Next up I have Jounouchi's.

_Hey man! _

_I have Honda and Otogi here with me too, since they didn't have enough to say to put in their own letters, since they found out so late. So I'm going to start, it's been a crazy, scary bash Pharaoh! If you told me 3 years ago when I was in a gang beating up everyone in sight that I would be using my high school years playing duel monsters and helping a kid act out a play or whatever we are calling this I woulda punched you in the face. Yet, look at me now! Seriously though man, it's been fun, no matter how many times you threatened me or called me names. Honda and Otogi say they had fun too. Hope you had as much fun as us! -Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi._

How the hell was everyone having fun with this shit? Also really Otogi and Honda felt the need to be add ons, if you didn't have anything to say, just don't say anything dumbasses. Next up I read Ishizu's.

_Yami,_

_Rishid and I wanted to thank you ourselves before you left. We know it wasn't you exactly, but you were the one to kick this whole plan off and start it. My brother is far happier now, and I can see the difference, and it is thanks to you going to Kaiba and setting this up, that he is able to be like this, so thank you. I hope Yugi is the same. -Ishizu and Rishid_

Unexpected thank yous to say the least, is everyone actually glad that this happened? Next I read Shadi's.

_Yami,_

_To say that you three were an experience, would be an understatement. You three pushed the limits of my patience and made me want to go off the deepend myself. I'm sure the feeling is mutual here when I say I hate you. I never hated a patient more in my life than I hate you. Still I must say I am glad we met, especially once I get my items and our deal is fulfilled. Goodbye- Shadi_

And fuck you too Shadi. I picked up Kaiba's next.

_Yami,_

_You have cost me so much money and time that I can't believe I still get a profit off of your ass. You made the duel monsters world take off and gave me a rival worthy of my skills. I hope Yugi carries that over, but from what I heard from Bakura he does. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope you and I are considered friends at this point, and no, none of the other geeks or losers are my friends, but you, you are at least to me. I am going to miss our bantering and arguing and scheming. Tournaments will not be the same without you and your "magic". -Kaiba_

I chuckled at the last sentence and how I couldn't believe Kaiba of all people was going to miss me. I read Marik's next.

_Yami!_

_I know you can't write back to me and that we barely know each other, but it was great meeting ya man! Battle city was a blast! I got to order people around and pretend to kill people and act as fucked up as I wanted. I know I pissed you off, by telling your friends, but it all worked out in the end right? Plus if I heard from Kaiba right, Egypt would be waay easier this way. So since I'm the first to go, I guess I can say this, SEE YA SUCKERS! -Your lovable friend Marik_

Pissing me off straight to the end I see. Now, lastly it's time for Bakura's.

_Yami, _

_We fucking did it! We finally fucking did it! This almost makes up for the years in that damn mental institution! Also glad I got to see you again, I didn't want to move when we did when we were kids, you were by far the best person to hang out with. You made sticking around worth it all these years. I know you can't write back, but you won't be alone when you go. Marik and I discussed this a bit when you weren't around, but even though we're gone, so to say, we're clinging on a little. We figured we could give you your own chance at good-bye by knowing that we all disappear at the same time. We're all in this together, and the cheesy girl in the group would say. Now fucking hurry up we've waited long enough- Bakura._

I reread the last few lines to be sure that I read them right. These fucking assholes actually being nice, now I've fucking seen it all before I left. I guess it's time for the replies I promised.

_Anzu_

_You are right in saying I didn't like all of you. Not much at all really, but to you I will express gratitude. You were the first to be become Yugi's friend and you stuck by this whole time. I don't think this would've been possible if he hadn't met you and at least knew what it was to have friends, so I will say thank you to you. _

_Jounouchi_

_I fucking hate you. I think you are a fucking idiot who will barely graduate and I can't believe you found all of this fun of all things. You can tell Honda the same goes for him. That being said and off my chest, I will say thank you. You did actually manage to keep your mouth shut and do a good job acting this out. I wish you, Honda and Otogi the best of luck, since you'll probably need it._

_Shadi_

_You were right, the feeling is more than mutual. I fucking hate you more than I hate the dog and that's saying something. I hope you live an unfulfilling lonely life and good fucking riddance to your ass. _

_Kaiba_

_Fuck it, we're friends at this point. I don't see how we couldn't be since if we weren't you wouldn't have ever done all of this for me. I thank you for that as well. Out of all the people I met, I have to say I liked you unlike them. You are also right about Yugi, by the way, he duels differently from me, but he has the skill, so don't worry you will still have an opponent. Goodbye and thanks again._

With that I put the letters in Yugi's bag and gave them to Kaiba the next day. I didn't write anything back to Ishizu and Rishid because I didn't have any words for them really. On the roof Kaiba told me how we were going to keep the items from Shadi. He told me that once the duel ends and Atem goes through the doors, the place will begin to collapse and will bury all the items down a deep chasm where he won't be getting to them anytime soon. I was happy with the plan and waited for the two weeks to pass.

Once they did we were all gathered at the airport once more, Otogi, Ryou and Grandfather were with us this time to come and see me off. When we arrived in Egypt we met up with Ishizu, Malik and Rishid who were there to lead us off the to the ritual site. We got on a boat that lead us down the Nile. It was there that they told us that a duel would decide whether or not I would be allowed to move on. I would have to be beaten to earn the right. Of course we are ending this the same way it all started, with a duel. They're never going to escape this game as long as they live are they? I find it cute. On the boat they argued over who was going to duel me, but Yugi made it adamant that he was, which from the sounds of it, Kaiba planned for and called Atem. I was actually surprised that the boat ride over was so solemn. I knew why Yugi was, maybe even Ryou, but I figured everyone else would be a little happier at the fact that the resident killer was about to be out of their lives. Yet everything was very quiet and sad, I didn't understand why. That night I did have a talk with Yugi after he was done with his deck.

"Yugi." I said

"Yeah, other me?"

"Thank you, for everything. You have been the best partner that I could have wished for since I was released from the puzzle. Thank you for helping me find my memories and complete my destiny, I sincerely hope you win so that you will be able to continue on with your own life."

"Y-yeah, but I'm gonna miss you other me." He said as tears started to form. "You've become part of all of our lives and I don't want to see you go."

"I know partner, but both of us know it is time I rest, besides you need to live your life without a spirit sharing a body with you. So stop crying and be proud of what you accomplished, you saved the world and helped me gain my peace or at least you will when you win."

"How do you know I'm going to win?"

"I don't, but I have a hunch. That doesn't mean I'm not giving it my all though, if you want to win you're getting the challenge of your life."

"You better." He said giggling before giving me control so that I could make my deck. I brought it to Kaiba when I was done and went back to the room to sleep for the night.

We arrived the next morning at the ritual site. We walked in and spotted the millennium stone ready for me to put the items into it and start the ritual. I did exactly that and when the light shined down on me I saw Atem come up out of the floor to join us. He was given makeup to look pale like I was and his own Domino high school uniform.

The duel began and it was intense. Neither side was able to get any big hits and we all knew this was going to be one for the long haul, but in the end Yugi won like planned. Atem went to comfort him when Yugi fell to his knees crying, and eventually got him to stand back up. He waved goodbye to the group and headed for the door. He announced his name unlocking them and walked through holding up a thumbs up. Thankfully Yugi was still sideways so I could see out of his peripheral vision and I knew this was my sign to let go. I looked over to see my grandfather with his head down in respect the same as Mokuba, Otogi, Ishizu and Rishid. Ryou looked stoic which I'm guessing may have been Bakura. Anzu was tearing up and gave a small wave, Jounouchi gave a thumbs up back along with Honda. Malik had a crazy grin and gave a salute, which was Marik's goodbye to me. Finally Kaiba gave his own nod to me and as I watched Atem go through some special effects that made him go from pale to tan and into Egyptian clothing, I gave my own final nod that none could see and let go.

I let go into the blackness and set myself free giving Yugi full and complete control forever. Should this be considered suicide? I don't think so, Yugi is still alive after all, the body is still alive and well, just the extra personality is gone. I am going to be erased like I should've been in the first place, that is all. I finally achieved my goal though. Was this happiness? No, no it wasn't, I don't think I know what happiness is. I don't think I know what any emotion is. I never felt attachment to anyone, which is why I don't care about leaving. I know no guilt, nor friendship. I was lying to Kaiba and Bakura when I said that I now realize. I can't call them friends because I don't give a shit about them. They were just partners in crime.

Ha. Isn't it funny, all this time, it took me all this time to realize that I don't know how to feel. HA. Even towards Yugi, I didn't feel protectiveness or anything, I just needed him for my plan. You all were just PAWNS to me! I never gave a shit what happened to ANY of you, the only reason you made it through was because I deemed you still needed in my plan. Do I even know what I find funny, here I am laughing in my head, but is that only because that's what I know is normal for people or do I really find this funny? I don't even fucking know!

You want to know why I don't know?

I don't know because I'm fucking InSaNe!

I'm a broken MeSs!

The world is lucky to have gotten rid of me! I can barely control myself! Isn't that something! I am going to disappear and the only ones who will remember me will be my victims and my pawns!

I, the original, Yugi Motou, am a Fucking PSYCHOPATH!

I, the original, am finally gone.

**Yep. We finally hit the end of this. Again, I would like to thank you all SO MUCH, for sticking around and reading this, it meant a lot and I had a blast. I apologize for never sticking to the update schedule that I set myself, but things got in the way, but still I'm sorry about that. I hope you all liked the ending and I hope to see some of you in other stories that I post. Ta-ta! R&amp;R plz :)**


End file.
